


Si tu n'as pas de héros, deviens-le

by SexySkyscraper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySkyscraper/pseuds/SexySkyscraper
Summary: Avent 2019 - AU Poudlard et suite de l'avent 2018. Les années ont défilé lentement. Il est loin le temps où Alex, Maggie, Lena et Kara courraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais lorsque Lena décide de demander une faveur à Maggie, c'est bien tout leur univers qui pourrait bien basculer. Comme le dit l'expression : une étincelle de magie et tout repart.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'avent 2019 aura un jour de retard, considérez ça comme une originalité de ma part.
> 
> Cet avent est la suite de celui de 2018, nous retournons dans le monde de la magie. A voir si vous voulez le relire avant d'attaquer celui-ci.
> 
> Un immense merci à ma Beta qui me sauve toujours.
> 
> Comme toujours, bonne lecture !

L'illégalité de la situation n'échappait pas à la jeune recrue Danvers. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de fouiner en cet instant. Elle venait de voir le directeur des aurors entrer dans une aile de l'hôpital qui était interdite au public mais également à l'ensemble du personnel médical dont elle faisait partie. Pire encore, selon son professeur d'infectiologie, cette aile était interdite à cause des nombreux cas mortels de dragoncelle virulente qui avaient été soignés dans ces lieux. Selon la rumeur, la maladie se serait installée dans ces vieux murs, grouillant comme la peste.

Alex avait toujours pensé que c'était une excuse bidon comme celle interdisant la visite de la forêt interdite. Cette aile était d'ailleurs, selon la rumeur, maudite. Elle n'y était jamais entrée seulement parce qu'elle était noyée entre ses très nombreux cours et la montagne de malades à soigner. Il était surprenant de constater le nombre d'accidents stupides qui amenaient les gens à l'hôpital.

Alex ôta sa longue blouse d'apprentie médicomage et la plia dans un débarras à balais. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là les bras ballants.

Le directeur Rafael Simsion était un brillant auror qui avait combattu le crime aux côtés de son père. La disparition de l'auror Danvers avait été classée sans suite. Pour les experts, il s'agissait d'une crise de la cinquantaine qui avait mené Jeremiah Danvers à vouloir changer de vie. Cela avait été un choc pour tout le monde, surtout pour sa famille et son coéquipier Simsion. Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de Jeremiah Danvers. Simsion avait toujours cru avoir parlé à son collègue Danvers la nuit de sa disparition et avait toujours clamé qu'il devait avoir la réponse à ce mystère. Malheureusement, un syndrome de stress post-traumatique suite à une attaque violente sur le chemin de Traverse avait laissé Simsion partiellement amnésique. Personne ne savait donc ce qui s'était réellement passé ni ce que le père d'Alex avait bien pu dire avant de disparaitre dans la nature.

Furtivement, elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à elle et s'engouffra à son tour dans l'aile interdite.

Le lieu était calme par rapport au reste de l'hôpital. Elle ne voyait plus personne, juste un long couloir plongé dans le noir. Elle avança à pas prudents, essayant de ne pas toucher les murs et les objets qui traînaient çà et là. Il aurait été stupide de tomber malade si les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Elle découvrit au bout du couloir un local où une liste de noms de patients étaient inscrits avec des commentaires médicaux.

La plupart souffraient de troubles graves, découvrit Alex en lisant les commentaires. Des patients souffrant de maux incurables plongés dans des comas artificiels de longue durée. Des victimes de magie noire. Pourtant, plus personne n'avait été soigné pour de telles atrocités depuis des années, c'est ce qu'elle avait appris en deuxième année de médicomagie.

Le local exigu menait vers un autre local. Les patients étaient allongés sur leur lit dans un environnement blanc et stérile. C'était horrifiant de voir leurs blessures. Puis elle trouva Simsion. Il était assis au chevet d'un patient et Alex hurla en le voyant.

\- Alex ! Comment… demanda un peu inutilement Simsion en comprenant qu'il avait été suivi. Tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Une crise de la cinquantaine.

\- Alex. Calme-toi.

\- Une crise de la cinquantaine ! C'est ce que vous et les aurors avez prétendu ! Il devrait être quelque part, loin, ayant abandonné sa famille !

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. C'est du ressort de…

\- Non. On ne peut jamais expliquer l'inexplicable. Le mensonge, la trahison et encore moins les magouilles pourries. Directeur, c'est ça ? Félicitations. Est-ce que ce job t'est revenu parce qu'il a été plongé dans le coma ?

Alex était rouge de colère, les poings fermés et les yeux remplis de larmes. Son père était blême, presque aussi blanc que les draps qui recouvraient son corps.

\- Il ne peut être guéri, Alex. J'ai tout essayé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas médecin. Ma mère oui.

Depuis le nombre d'années où elle avait pu voir la tristesse de sa mère et de sa petite sœur, elle avait maudit son père. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle lui en avait voulu, tellement voulu. Et il était là. Il n'était pas aux Bahamas à se la couler douce ou en Inde à traquer des criminels, il n'était pas non plus devenu bouddhiste pour supporter une quelconque dépression. Il était blessé. Juste blessé et incapable de revenir parmi les siens.

Elle tomba à genoux. Incapable de tenir debout un instant de plus.

\- Alex tu ne peux pas lui en parler, ordonna Rafael le plus doucement qu'il put.

\- Essayez seulement de m'en empêcher. C'est lui, c'est mon père qui m'a appris à me défendre. Si vous voulez tenter un duel avec moi, pas de souci. Ou devrais-je vous lancer un 'oubliettes' bien senti pour que vous perdiez réellement la mémoire ?

Attrapant sa baguette, elle se releva, le regard féroce et l'envie de lui faire subir tout ce qui était imaginable.

Rafael ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher et n'essaya même pas de s'emparer de sa baguette.

\- Alex, tu dois comprendre que… s'énerva Simsion en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Rien. Je ne vous dois rien. Jamais. Et vous paierez pour l'état dans lequel est mon père, que vous soyez responsable ou non. Je vous le promets.

L'aînée des Danvers était tout simplement hors d'elle. Le directeur des aurors la menaça d'un index.

\- Vraiment, tu ne te rends pas compte que l'on parle de dossiers confidentiels, de secrets d'État et pire encore. Tu crois sérieusement, Alexandra, que le ministre de la Magie va te laisser parler publiquement de ça ? Tu crois que tu peux quelque chose contre notre nouveau ministre qui gère tout ce que ses prédécesseurs lui ont légué ?

\- Non, il n'aura pas à le faire. Parce je vais accepter de me taire, pour le bien de ma famille qui serait détruite en apprenant vos magouilles infâmes. Elle le fixait les yeux remplis de larmes et de haine. Je vais me taire à une seule condition, non négociable, bien entendu. Mon père va rejoindre dès demain la partie officielle de cet hôpital. Il sera soigné par ma mère et par les meilleurs spécialistes du monde, à vos frais ou ceux du ministre, je m'en fiche. Vous trouvez l'excuse bidon la plus probable selon vous pour expliquer que vous avez retrouvé Jeremiah Danvers, qu'il est un héros et qu'il est certes blessé, mais qu'il sera désormais entouré de l'amour des siens. Et peut-être alors que je ne dirai rien à votre sujet, on verra bien.

\- Non.

Alex sortit sa baguette et la brandit dans la direction de l'ancien collègue de son père.

\- Je viens de vous le dire. C'est non négociable. Je suis sa fille. Il faudra me lancer un avada si vous voulez me faire changer d'avis.

Puis, elle tourna les talons. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Alex discuta avec Rafael Simsion. Ce fut également la dernière fois qu'elle mit les pieds à Sainte-Mangouste en tant qu'élève médicomage. Elle clama auprès de sa mère et de sa petite sœur qu'après le retour miraculeux de son père, elle avait perdu sa vocation. Elle ne supportait plus la vue d'un malade. Ce mensonge n'en était pas vraiment un. Sa famille respecta son choix, du moins sa mère et sa sœur s'abstinrent de lui faire remarquer que ce changement était peut-être que la conséquence de sa récente rupture avec Maggie couplée au choc de voir son père dans le coma.


	2. Chapter 2

La journée avait été longue, pourtant Maggie n'était toujours pas en avance sur son planning. Il lui restait encore quelques jours, cinq au plus, pour finir ses révisions de dernières minutes. Elle attrapa son panier en osier où reposaient des dizaines de branches de bois qu'elle avait été récolter dans les bois le matin même. Elle en attrapa une et la positionna sur sa table de travail. S'imaginant la forme qu'aurait la baguette magique qui pouvait être extraite de ce bois, elle prit ses outils. Pour le bois tendre, elle devait être délicate et précise pour ne pas marquer le bois. Pour le bois dur, le moindre coup causerait des dégâts irréparables.  
Maggie s'exhorta au calme en sentant une légère panique prendre le dessus. Elle connaissait son travail. Seulement… seulement la perspective de passer un examen la terrifiait. Poudlard était bien loin. Même les ASPICS semblaient attrayant par rapport à un examen face aux plus grands maîtres…  
\- Tu es du cerisier. Tu es donc… dans un soupir, Maggie termina par un borborygme. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et finit son idée. Tu es un bois.  
Il était superflu de dire de Maggie qu'elle semblait fatiguée. À ce stade, elle était bien plus que fatiguée. Épuisée. Éreintée.  
On frappa deux coups à sa porte.  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps, cria-t-elle sans quitter son bureau.  
Son voisin Igor était certes gentil, mais il était surtout pot de colle. Et cela faisait des semaines qu'il tentait de la faire sortir en vain de son appartement. Ce à quoi Maggie répondait invariablement qu'elle était très bien là où elle était.  
Ce qui n'était pas faux en soi, elle aimait sa tranquillité et son petit appartement.  
Les deux coups brefs reprirent et Maggie soupira lourdement.  
\- Igooooooor, tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille, hein ?  
\- Jamais !  
Cette voix… ce n'était pas Igor. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était une voix féminine, aucun doute là-dessus. Et il n'y avait pas de fille à des kilomètres à la ronde à part une dont elle connaissait parfaitement la voix depuis des années… Maggie avait choisi ce coin de Transylvanie spécialement pour l'absence de filles et pour la présence d'un des plus grands maîtres créateurs de baguettes magiques.  
\- Qui est ce ? Demanda-t-elle finalement intriguée.  
\- Ouvre ! Il fait un froid de canard dehors ! Non-assistance à personne en danger… c'est punissable dans ce pays, j'espère ? Allez, dépêche-toi !  
Plus intriguée que jamais, la jeune latino se leva, traversa péniblement son appartement dont le sol était jonché d'obstacles divers et ouvrit enfin sa porte d'entrée.  
La brunette qui lui faisait face avait un sourire goguenard. Maggie n'avait plus vu ce beau visage depuis des années, et celui-ci était passablement bien recouvert par un énorme bonnet représentant un blaireau et une immense écharpe de Poufsouffle.  
\- Eh ben ça ! dit Maggie en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Maggie cligna des yeux un instant avant de se reprendre. Elle s'adossa au montant en bois de sa porte en croisant les bras, pas le moins du monde embêtée par le froid.  
\- Salut beauté. Tu t'es perdue dans les bois ? Tu cherches un sapin de Noël peut-être ? Tu sais, l'Écosse en produit aussi de très beaux, venir en Roumanie pour si peu me semble un peu excessif.  
Sa visiteuse lui rendit son sourire.  
\- Eh bien… te joindre est pour le moins... Humf, comme qui dirait... Disons que c'est un désastre, Maggie Sawyer. Tu ne réponds ni aux hiboux ni aux facteurs moldus et la seule personne que je soupçonnais connaître ta localisation a mystérieusement disparu il y a un an. Je suppose que tu as une idée d'où se trouve Darla ? Puis-je entrer ou vas-tu me regarder mourir de froid sur le pas de ta porte ?  
\- J'hésite, fit Maggie en essayant de garder son sérieux.  
\- Maggie !  
\- Allez, entre Luthor.  
Lena lui fit un sourire triomphal et se glissa dans le petit appartement. Le bois était omniprésent dans la décoration des murs… mais également au sol. Il était jonché de branches de bois.  
\- Tu te prépares pour l'hiver ? Vous n'avez pas un panier pour mettre vos bûches dans ce pays ?  
\- Je me prépare plutôt pour l'examen final de créateur de baguettes magiques.  
\- C'est donc pour ça que tu te terres depuis des années ?! J'avais toujours pensé que suite à ta rupture, tu avais choisi de tout plaquer pour oublier tu sais qui.  
Maggie grimaça. Elle préférait ne pas penser à tout ça.  
\- Je travaille depuis plus de cinq ans à devenir une maître ès baguettes.  
Lena ricana.  
\- Pour une lesbienne je trouve ça hilarant.  
\- Lenaaaaa.  
\- Je te charrie.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
\- Je viens te rappeler une promesse. Et ne me fais pas les gros yeux Maggie Sawyer. Je sais parfaitement que tu refuses de parler de certains sujets délicats. Mais il y a quelques années de cela, tu m'avais promis d'être mon témoin. Il y a presque dix ans en fait.  
Maggie avait un vague souvenir de cette conversation. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait plus repensé à cette époque. Poudlard lui manquait toujours un peu.  
\- Tu te maries ? demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Oui. Elle me passe la corde au cou et je suis ravie.  
\- Kara ?  
Lena sourit doucement en rougissant.  
\- Oui, bien entendu, Kara ! Tout n'est pas toujours simple, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. C'est elle la femme de ma vie.  
\- Je suis très heureuse pour toi.  
Présentant une entourloupe, la cadette des Luthor demanda des précisions de manière peu délicate.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais je ne peux pas quitter ma formation sur un coup de tête, Lena, je passe mon examen bientôt.  
\- Je ne te parle pas d'un mariage demain. Je te parle du printemps.  
\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas débarquer à ton mariage avec une Danvers avec la bouche en cœur. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas dans la bienvenue dans cette famille et je suis pratiquement sûre de me faire assassiner si j'ose mettre un orteil à proximité de ce mariage.  
Maggie en frissonna d'effroi. Son départ du Royaume-Uni n'était pas son meilleur souvenir. Loin de là.  
Lena avait enlevé son manteau et s'était avachie sur son canapé. D'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, elle raviva le feu dans la cheminée.  
\- C'est une nouvelle baguette ? s'étonna Maggie.  
\- La précédente a rencontré un troll de manière brutale, répondit nonchalamment Lena dans un sourire.  
\- Un troll ?! Maggie était horrifiée. Tu es devenue chasseuse professionnelle ?  
\- Chérie… la chasse n'est plus un sport toléré dans nos contrées et encore moins un métier. Pour ta gouverne, sache que je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'une boutique sur le chemin de Traverse. Loin de moi les aventures dans les pays exotiques, d'autres s'en chargent pour moi. Et c'est un troll et sa mère qui ont causé la perte de ma baguette. Celle-ci vient de grande Russie, cadeau de ma belle-sœur, la grande voyageuse.  
\- Un cœur en écailles de dragon, j'ai vu. Mais attends… Maggie eut un sourire en comprenant le sous-entendu. Quand tu dis des trolls, tu parles de Lex et de ta mère ?!  
\- Oui. Je vois que tes études sont efficaces. Et oui, ma famille, ma chère et tendre famille… J'ai réussi à échapper pendant sept longues années à leurs plans foireux pour me marier à un riche héritier grâce à mes études de droit. Quand je leur ai annoncé que ma colocataire était ma future épouse et que leur nouveau prétendant était un crapaud que je ne voudrai jamais épouser… disons qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié. Alors je leur ai annoncé que j'ouvrais un salon de thé sur le chemin de Traverse et disons que ça a été intéressant de voir leur réaction sachant que mon diplôme en droit ne servirait jamais.  
Deux choix s'offraient à Maggie. Elle pouvait accepter ou refuser cette offre pour être témoin. Cependant, elle n'allait pas encore choisir.  
\- Je t'emmène en ville. Quitte à avoir une visiteuse, faisons les choses bien, je t'emmène boire un thé.  
\- Je te paie un whisky, répliqua directement Lena, ou n'importe quel alcool typique roumain.  
\- Tu essaies de me saouler ? demanda Maggie.  
\- Probablement, Sawyer. Ou alors j'évite de boire un thé qui ne serait pas anglais. Devine ce qui est le plus probable.  
Lena lui fit un clin d'œil en guise de conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

On aurait pu croire que la tâche serait aisée. En soi… la magie des baguettes nécessitait principalement beaucoup de précision et de minutie. Maggie était cependant lourdement consciente que les prochains mois seraient intenses.   
Son niveau de nervosité atteignit un jour des proportions invivables au point qu’Igor, désespéré de voir Maggie se replier sur elle-même, se proposa comme testeur de baguette alors qu'il détestait la magie. Darla, qui s’était installée depuis plus d’un an dans le chalet d’Igor, car la gryffondor ne supportait pas les poussières de bois de l’appartement de Maggie, le soupçonnait d’être un cracmol.   
Attablé devant elle, Igor s’amusait à commenter le travail de Maggie alors qu’il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose. Elle lui tendait des baguettes magiques pour qu'il les teste. Il agitait chacune avec force de moulinets ridicules pour que Maggie évalue leur design et leur maniabilité.   
\- Celle-ci conviendrait plus à un géant. J’arrive à peine à la tenir. Par contre… celle-ci est splendide, dit-il en s’emparant d’une belle baguette en hêtre.   
Soudain une gerbe d’étincelles accompagna le mouvement de bras du cinquantenaire qui soulevait la baguette en question.   
Il sembla ébahi et contempla la baguette comme s’il n’en avait jamais vue une de sa vie. Maggie semblait d’autant plus choquée.  
\- Je pensais que tu étais un cracmol, Darla aussi ! s’exclama Maggie avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour rattraper ses mots. Pardonne moi, c’est totalement hors de propos de ma part. Je ne devrais pas faire ce genre de remarques. Nous ne devrions pas parler de choses pareilles…   
Igor riait maintenant de bon cœur devant l’embarras de sa voisine.  
\- Je ne le suis pas en fait. Disons que je le prétends un peu et quand quelqu’un y croit, je ne le corrige pas à ce sujet. Je n'ai plus touché de baguette depuis des années.   
\- Quoi ?   
Pourquoi irait-on volontairement se couper de sa magie ? C’était bien là une pensée étrange pour la jeune femme.   
\- Je prétends l’être depuis quarante ans. Et je n’ai pas de regret à ce sujet. Maggie… parfois il vaut mieux cacher sa nature. J’étais amoureux d’une moldue et pour elle j’ai renoncé à mon monde.   
\- Tu n'es pourtant pas…   
\- Marié ? compléta Igor.  
Maggie hocha la tête.   
\- Je ne suis pas marié, c’est exact. Elle en a épousé un autre après m'avoir quitté. Nous avons fini par grandir et avoir d’autres objectifs dans la vie. Elle voulait vivre une passion et moi je n’étais peut-être pas assez passionné. Je lui ai souhaité tout le bonheur du monde et elle est partie le trouver avec un autre. Moi… je vivais bien comme moldu et même si ma famille me manquait, j’aimais vraiment cette vie. J’ai prétendu avoir perdu toute ma magie à cause d’une maladie pour qu’on ne me questionne plus à ce sujet et je suis devenu éleveur de dragons comme mes ancêtres. Et être le colocataire d’une voyante est très rafraîchissant. C’est une magie sans magie que de vivre avec Darla. Même si elle est bien trop fantasque.  
Igor lui tendait la baguette pour qu'elle la range avec les autres. Elle refusa.   
\- Cette baguette est à toi. Que tu l’utilises ou non. C'est mon cadeau.   
Igor lui fit un sourire avant d’agiter sa nouvelle baguette. Les étincelles virevoltaient comme un feu d’artifice.   
\- Et toi, gamine ? Tu comptes faire quoi pour trouver le bonheur ?   
\- Rien. Ici je dois trouver une excuse pour ne pas tenir une promesse qui date d'il y a longtemps. Mon amie a profité du fait que j’étais pompette hier pour m'extorquer la promesse d’être son témoin de mariage.  
\- Darla va se marier ? Je pensais qu’elle était célibataire, comme quoi on peut héberger des gens pendant des années sous son toit sans les connaître.  
Igor et Darla étaient un peu comme un vieux couple, ils se chamaillaient beaucoup et s’adoraient d’autant plus. Leur colocation était une évidence.  
\- Non, rassure toi, elle n’oserait pas nous annoncer son mariage sans une mise en scène épique. Darla est bien célibataire, pour le moment du moins, son ex lui manque. Ses années d’études ici en Roumanie l’ont arrachée de l’Angleterre et de la fille la plus fantasque du monde. Moi, je te parle de Lena Luthor.   
Intrigué, Igor lui décrivit la furie brune qui avait frappé à sa porte la veille et sa voisine confirma que c’était bien Lena.  
\- Tu veux vraiment tenir tête à une brunette fulminante et qui plus est de la noble famille des Luthor ? Tu es suicidaire à ce point ?   
\- Igooooooor.   
\- Je suis sérieux. Cette fille ferait une excellente dragonne. Je croyais que c’était une inspectrice des baguettes ou de ton académie de façonnage de baguettes. Quand elle est venue me voir pour te débusquer, je n’aurais jamais osé lui dire non.   
Un soupir répondit à Igor.  
\- Merci pour ton soutien… et si jamais tu ne comprends pas bien mon expression… ceci est du sarcasme.   
\- Pourquoi fuis tu cette fille ? Lena Luthor t’a brisé le cœur et elle a osé t’inviter à son mariage ?  
Igor ne comprenait désormais plus rien à cette conversation. Il découvrait que sa petite voisine avait bien plus de secrets que ce qu’il avait pensé en la voyant débarquer un jour de septembre dans sa forêt des années auparavant.   
\- Nope. Elle est la future belle-sœur de mon ex, donc la future épouse de la sœur de mon ex. Et elle veut que je retourne en Écosse pour être témoin à son mariage. Mariage où, selon toute logique, mon ex sera.   
Dire que le vieil homme s’attendait à pire était un euphémisme et il ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer.  
\- Je m’attendais à un danger de mort. Ou au minimum un danger quelconque… un mariage n’entre pas dans une de ces catégories…   
\- Alex… mon ex donc… est la sœur de la mariée, répéta Maggie, bien lentement pour lui faire comprendre où se situait le problème.   
\- Oui… j’avais cru comprendre, répondit son voisin d’un air blasé.   
\- Je vais être face à mon ex, insista Maggie.   
\- Oui…. J’avais bien envisagé ce scénario également. Toujours pas de danger, je suis allé au mariage de mon ex, j’ai survécu.   
Maggie eut un air choqué et hurla.  
\- Igor, elle est partie avec un autre, tu n’aurais pas dû y aller ! Mais ce n’est pas la question. J’ai été affreuse avec elle au moment de notre rupture. Pour ainsi dire… je lui ai brisé le cœur pour la sauver d'une vie avec moi.   
\- La sauver d'une… dis… tu te prends pour celui dont on ne pouvait prononcer le nom ?   
Igor semblait un peu fâché et Maggie commença à bafouiller.  
\- J'ai été bannie. Je suis déshéritée. J'ai des dettes et un bon nombre d'ennemis.   
Igor haussa un sourcil circonspect.   
\- Bienvenue au club, le monde entier, enfin, certaines personnes vivent très bien avec de tels problèmes !   
\- Igor tu ne seras jamais drôle.   
\- Oh si. Darla adore mon humour. Mais toi tu cherchais des excuses pour fuir et tu n'as trouvé que ça pour larguer ta dulcinée.   
\- Bien entendu. Je ne pouvais pas entacher sa réputation et sa famille.   
\- Je dois dire qu'épouser une Luthor n’est pas non plus génial pour leur réputation. Or elles vont se marier vu ce que tu me racontes. Lena et… C’est quoi son nom ?  
\- Kara. Lena est une fille fantastique. Contrairement à toute sa famille. Elle est un bon parti.  
\- Comme toi.   
\- Non, Maggie agitait la tête.   
\- Tu disais qu’elle a réussi à te convaincre parce que tu étais totalement pompette ? Je vais envisager de faire la même chose pour t’obliger à te ranger à mon avis. Tu aimes la rakia pur feu ?  
Maggie grimaça. La rakia importée de République Tchèque était l’alcool le plus affreux du monde.  
\- Igor ?   
\- Oui…   
\- Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara terminait les dernières corrections de l’édition de son magazine. Elle changea la position de deux articles puis examina le rendu. Oui, c’était bien mieux comme ça.  
‘Le chouetteur’ était un magazine d‘information et de sorcellerie que Kara avait lancé suite à un différend avec ‘la gazette du sorcier’.   
Kara avait été très claire dès ses premiers jours à la Gazette, le management des jeunes journalistes féminines était une honte. Le fait d’être une fille signifiait pour son précédent employeur qu'elle devait parler chiffons et bébé. Elle avait ri allègrement avant de se rendre compte que son directeur en chef était sérieux, mortellement sérieux. On l’avait illico presto reléguée aux tâches de relecture et aux articles les plus ‘féminins’ tels que la mode des robes sorcières en velours ou encore l’importance d’assortir ou non sa baguette avec ses dessous en dentelle. Elle avait tenu quelques mois avant de claquer définitivement la porte.  
Kara s’était un peu endettée auprès de sa famille et de ses amis, mais elle ne regrettait rien. ‘Le chouetteur' était un magazine qu'elle aimait plus que tout et elle l’avait créé pour elle avant tout, si ses lecteurs appréciaient, c’était une bonne chose.   
Plus encore, la cadette des Danvers avait fait un tel scandale en partant de la Gazette qu’elle avait réussi à recruter Loïs Lane, l’épouse de son cousin. Loïs avait fait face à un problème similaire et avait tiré son épingle du jeu en rusant. Elle avait réussi à faire des articles inédits sur le sorcier masqué qui essayait de sauver le Royaume-Uni en faisant le travail des aurors, en mieux. Il était pour le moins cocasse de savoir que Loïs était le fameux sorcier masqué et qu’elle avait monté ainsi l’une des plus belles arnaques du siècle.  
Loïs était en train de préparer un mots croisés particulièrement retors. Bien que la majorité de ses lecteurs avait hurlé en voyant le niveau atroce de ces jeux à se tirer les cheveux, une minorité avait envoyé des félicitations à Loïs. Il y avait même eu une demande en mariage par une lectrice assidue. Kara en riait encore. Cassiopée était une experte pour les romances, mais une demande en mariage était la cerise sur le gâteau de ses histoires amoureuses.   
Il était clair que la future maman n'avait retenu que les trois lettres positives et la demande en mariage qu’elle avait déclinée avec beaucoup de tact en précisant qu’elle était déjà mariée et avec un lapin dans la carnassière. Kara s’accommodait assez bien du travail de son aînée. Elle avait simplement rajouté des mots fléchés niveau débutant pour compenser la difficulté.   
\- Tu devrais faire paraître les préparatifs de ton mariage dans la prochaine édition. Ça pourrait devenir une rubrique régulière, fit Loïs en se massant doucement le ventre.  
\- Loïs… nous avons quitté la gazette pour ne pas parler chiffons… la gronda Kara.  
Sa cousine par alliance leva les bras pour montrer sa reddition.   
\- Certes. Mais mariage ne rime pas avec niais. Un mariage c’est aussi comprendre l'importance des relations sociales, de la famille, des finances et de leur gestion et aussi de l’importance de ne pas faire de dépenses loufoques.   
\- C’est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas que Lena voudra de la publicité à ce sujet. Sa famille n’est pas vraiment très emballée par ce mariage, je te rappelle. Je ne compte plus les beuglantes.   
\- Justement. Lena mérite que l’on manipule sa famille en retournant l’opinion des sorciers contre eux pour qu’ils lui fichent la paix.   
Kara était désormais intriguée et l’avis de Loïs à ce sujet pouvait être intéressant.  
\- Explique-moi ça.   
\- Si Lex et sa mère se retrouvent en première page ou bien si on parle d’eux comme des personnes conciliantes et foncièrement en faveur de ce mariage par exemple… ils n’oseront jamais dire le contraire en public. Ils ne changeront pas d'avis, nous sommes bien d'accord à ce sujet, ce sont des crétins. Mais ils seront tenus en laisse par l’opinion publique. Et quand bien même ils continueraient de vous envoyer des beuglantes, les moldus ont des petits bouchons d’oreilles très étranges qui coupent le bruit. Je vous en trouverai.  
\- Je trouve ça un peu malhonnête comme manière de faire.   
\- Peut-être, Kara. Mais c’est de bonne guerre. Ils sont infâmes.   
Kara se mit les mains sur les hanches pour prendre son plus bel air de reproche.  
\- Loïs, évite de dire ça au mariage.   
\- En tant que témoin et mère du futur porteur ou future porteuse des alliances, je suis tenue à la discrétion ? s’outra Loïs. Je ne pourrai donc pas dire la moindre petite remarque au sujet de sa famille, pas même une réplique assassine… j’aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire oui quand Lena et toi vous m’avez fait la demande.  
\- Nous avons profité de ta faiblesse, ma pauvre.   
\- Je sais. Du thé et des scones tout frais. Avec de la confiture de myrtilles maison. Souviens-toi… cette confiture avait un goût de paradis… J'aurais dit oui à tout. J’aurais pu lui dire oui pour commettre un meurtre, pour vous offrir de la lingerie hors de prix ou carrément accepter de vous épouser, ne le dis pas à Cassiopée, ça pourrait lui donner des idées. Ta Lena est un génie de la pâtisserie.   
\- Je sais aussi.   
\- Elle fera le gâteau de mariage ?   
\- Non.   
Loïs laissa échapper un cri horrifié en posant sa main sur son cœur.   
\- C'est son apprentie qui s'en occupe, rassure-toi.   
\- Merlin soit loué ! Répondit Loïs.  
\- Comme tu dis. Et sinon, Cassiopée nous a envoyé son article sur les bienfaits des plantes sur les pathologies magiques. J’ai découvert beaucoup de choses en le lisant.   
\- Parfait. Il ne nous manque plus que les articles sur l'actualité magique internationale et nous pourrons imprimer les journaux. Je crains que cela ne soit pas très passionnant. Le monde va mal, fit Loïs en frottant doucement son ventre arrondi.   
Kara soupira. C’était une bonne remarque.  
\- Je sais. Mais je pense que nous allons faire un article sur les sorciers de Syrie qui ont pour projet de bâtir une école dans les ruines de Palmyre.   
\- Je leur souhaite bien du courage. Ils vont en avoir besoin.  
\- J’envisage d’ouvrir une rubrique des petites annonces, voir même un calendrier de l’avent avant Noël. Et puis il y a aussi la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce de dragon en Russie dont nous devons parler, essaya Kara pour remonter le moral de sa cousine par alliance.   
Kara agitait une esquisse du dit dragon. C’était une feuille de parchemin un peu froissée mais le dragon dessiné semblait impressionnant.   
\- Sérieux ?! Loïs s’empara de la feuille pour l’étudier un instant. Ta sœur va adorer. Elle va encore ficher le camp pour aller admirer cette bestiole.  
\- Mince. J’avais oublié qu’il ne fallait pas lui dire. Elle serait capable de partir en voyage pour le voir et d’oublier de revenir à temps pour le mariage.   
Bien que Kara n’avait jamais osé le dire ouvertement à Alex, elle s’inquiétait pour sa grande sœur. Depuis le départ de Maggie et le retour de leur père, Alex avait un regard mélancolique et elle passait son temps à voyager autour du globe.  
\- Elle a toujours la bougeotte, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- C'est de pire en pire. Et je crains qu'elle disparaisse pour de bon en apprenant que Maggie est témoin de Lena. Si Lena arrive à la convaincre de devenir son témoin, ce qui n’est pas gagné…   
\- Elle y arrivera. Je n’en doute pas. Elle a juste besoin d’un scone et de la confiture… je peux témoigner !


	5. Chapter 5

Les deux pieds posés sur son bureau, le fauteuil à moitié penché, Alex fixait le plafond. Elle n’aimait pas particulièrement cette position mais c’était là le seul moyen pour que son esprit se concentre sur son enquête en cours et non pas sur tout le reste – en l’occurrence le désordre de son salon.   
Malheureusement, sa tête était déjà bien préoccupée. Sa petite sœur allait se marier, sa future belle-sœur exigeait loyauté et dévotion vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept et sa mère était dans un état de béatitude total qui frôlait la folie pure. Et son père était toujours dans le coma à Sainte-Mangouste.  
C’était épuisant et cela ne concernait que sa famille proche. Si elle ajoutait à cela ses ex, ses amis et ses ennuis, elle n’en dormirait plus jamais.  
Son salon, qui était également son bureau, avait vu défiler beaucoup de personnes. Alex avait ouvert son agence de détective privé sur un coup de tête après avoir fui sa formation de médicomage. La découverte des dessous de l’hôpital l’avait bouleversée. Non, c’était pire. Elle avait haï ce travail en découvrant que même dans un lieu conçu pour aider tout le monde, il existait des magouilles sans nom.  
Et maintenant elle vivait heureuse, au fin fond de la campagne écossaise, loin des problèmes et de l’agitation de Londres. Pourtant, elle fuyait souvent ce lieu aussi. Elle n’aimait pas vivre seule avec ses pensées.  
Allait-elle seulement trouver pour quelle raison le voisin de monsieur Raoaku avait subitement disparu dans un nuage de paillettes ? Il devait y avoir une explication logique. Monsieur Raoaku avait aidé son voisin à nettoyer son potager deux jours avant sa disparition. Est-ce que ce jardin avait un lien avec sa disparition ? Peut-être. Mais cette nouvelle enquête allait être plus compliquée encore. Qui disparaissait en un nuage de paillettes ? Était-il encore vivant ? Alex n’avait que son nom pour poursuivre son enquête et elle n’avait pas envie d’échouer.   
Deux coups furent subitement frappés à sa porte.  
Il était tard. Très tard. Ou très tôt. Cela dépendait beaucoup du point de vue. Il tombait des cordes dehors et un orage grondait. Qui aurait été assez stupide pour venir la voir par un temps pareil au bout du monde sans tenter au préalable de venir en poudre de cheminette ?  
Alex regretta d’avoir mis son pyjama en soie pour être plus à l’aise. Elle enfila rapidement son kimono en cuir, souvenir d’un voyage lointain.   
Délaissant sa recherche, elle s’empara de sa baguette dans le tiroir de son bureau, mais également de son sabre, cadeau d’un japonais qui lui avait demandé son aide trois ans auparavant. L’homme avait été très satisfait de la résolution de son problème. L’homme cherchait à retrouver une bague de fiançailles qui était dans la famille depuis deux cents ans et qui avait disparu quelques années auparavant suite à une soirée poker un peu trop arrosée. Alex pour sa part avait été très satisfaite de ce cadeau. Cette arme était parfaite pour intimider les importuns.   
Voyant une silhouette familière se rapprocher d’elle, Alex lui ordonna de retourner à l’abri et de ne sortir que si cela s’avérait vital. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres en constatant qu’on lui obéissait désormais au doigt et à l’œil.  
Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et resta un instant coite devant la vision qui s’offrait à elle.  
\- Maggie…  
Maggie comprit immédiatement que c’était une mauvaise idée de se présenter de nuit sous une pluie battante chez son ex. Bien qu'ayant le courage des lions qui courrait dans ses veines, en cet instant précis Maggie aurait souhaité que la situation ne soit pas aussi désespérée. Or, elle l'était. Du moins à ses yeux.   
La demeure était somme toute coquette et était bordée de fleurs et de plantes qui prenaient des couleurs automnales et à bien y regarder, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir.   
Non.   
C’était stupide de venir et étrangement alors qu’elle frappait deux coups délicats sur la porte, elle avait eu l’idée de prier Merlin et ses potes qu'Alex Danvers ne soit pas à la maison. Malheureusement, sa prière n’avait pas du tout été exaucée.   
Elle se retrouvait donc en train de fixer un instant l’étrange tenue de son ex petite amie – tout valait mieux en cet instant que de regarder Alex. Elle portait un étrange kimono en cuir de dragon sur un pyjama en soie des plus seyants.   
\- Hey, fut le seul mot intelligible que l’apprentie maître ès baguettes put prononcer avant de sursauter et de reculer de deux pas.   
Un dragon soit nain soit très jeune venait de faire son apparition dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigeait à toute vitesse sur Alex. Et il ne semblait pas du tout amical.  
\- Attention ! hurla-t-elle pour la prévenir.   
D'un bond, le dragon se retrouva sur l'épaule de la rouquine, ses griffes ne transperçant pas le kimono en cuir, et il darda ses yeux scrutateurs vers Maggie. Puis voulant défendre sa maîtresse, le dragon souffla du feu dans sa direction. Heureusement Maggie avait encore quelques réflexes tout comme Alex.   
Maggie roula à terre dans un parterre de fleurs trempé et détrempé tandis qu'Alex détourna la tête du dragon qui se plia bon gré mal gré à l'ordre de sa maîtresse. La jeune latino avait quand même un bout de sa cape d’hiver qui fumait et sentait le roussi. Elle remercia silencieusement la pluie d’éteindre la plupart des flammèches.  
\- Il n'aime pas les inconnus qui débarquent sans être invités, commenta Alex comme si avoir un dragon de compagnie était la chose la plus normale du monde. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant… tout au plus il n’apprécie que ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille ou ceux qui sont les bienvenus.   
Maggie accueillit la remarque en plein dans l’estomac. Elle n’était donc pas bienvenue. Elle s'en doutait fortement mais elle ne pensait pas que la serdaigle soit aussi franche à ce sujet.   
Leur dernière rencontre avait été rude et très éprouvante. Voir Alex en larmes était un de ses cauchemars récurrents depuis des années.   
Maintenant… elle allait devoir assumer. Elle se redressa en tapotant de la main une dernière flammèche sur sa cape pour qu’elle ne la brûle pas plus.  
Même si elle regrettait sa venue cette nuit, elle ne pouvait clairement pas débarquer dans l'organisation d'un mariage sans s'annoncer auprès de son ex qui était à ne pas en douter le témoin de la seconde mariée. Du courage. Il lui fallait du courage. Et un optimisme sans bornes. Tout allait aller comme sur un nimbus. Sans la moindre anicroche. Même si là, Alex la dévisageait avec circonspection.  
\- Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps. Juste… je voulais que tu saches que Lena m'a demandé d’être son témoin.   
Alex serra les dents et resta silencieuse. Son dragon sentit son pouls s’accélérer et frotta sa tête contre les cheveux de sa maîtresse.  
\- Et ?   
\- Je ne veux pas que ma présence soit une source de… agitant les mains elle cherchait le mot le plus adéquat pour décrire sa pensée.   
\- De ? demanda Alex impitoyablement pour ne pas s’effondrer.   
\- Tracas.   
\- À moins que tu ruines ce mariage, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais une source de tracas pour Kara.   
\- Je ne parlais pas de Kara, mais de toi, je sais que ça fait longtemps que toi et moi on a échangé quelques mots, se risqua Maggie.   
\- Je sais me défendre et je ne suis plus une adolescente. Au pire, Nessie veille sur mes intérêts.   
\- Nessie ? demanda Maggie avant de voir le dragon se tourner vers elle. Okay. Nessie. Joli nom. Splendide. Très écossais. Je vais y aller… on se verra, je suppose… euh… aux préparatifs.   
L'ancienne gryffondor transplana sans demander son reste et évita de rajouter la moindre formule de politesse. Ce dragon lui fichait une trouille bleue. Il ne serait quand même pas présent au mariage tout de même ?! espéra-t-elle en apparaissant à Pré-au-Lard. Malgré tout, elle devait se l'avouer quelques heures plus tard après un shot de whisky pur feu, Alex la terrifiait encore plus que son dragon.   
La jeune femme avait désormais des cheveux plus courts, un visage fatigué et quelques cernes. Mais pire que tout, Alex n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire. Pas même un sourire de complaisance. Maggie allait avoir du mal de participer à tout cela, elle le pressentait.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara sursauta en apercevant une ombre dans son salon.

\- Alex ?!

Alex était face à sa petite sœur, toujours en pyjama de soie et kimono en cuir, et elle se demandait si elle devait lui dévisser la tête ou non. Devait-elle lui hurler dessus d'abord ou laisser Nessie la brûler vive ? Toutes les options étaient horriblement tentantes.

\- Tu m'as caché une information pareille ?! fulmina Alex. Un témoin sorti d'on ne sait où !

\- Tu aurais dit oui ? demanda Kara en essayant de rester calme.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua sa sœur avec honnêteté. Je te rappelle que Maggie est partie il y a des années sans se préoccuper de quiconque pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'est plus rien pour moi. Elle a disparu dans la nature, du jour au lendemain, elle m'a quittée et semblerait-il, elle n'est donc pas morte depuis lors !

\- Alors pourquoi râles-tu de sa présence si tu te fiches bien d'elle ?

\- Parce que ! répliqua Alex en boudant.

Nessie fixait d'un œil reptilien la scène. Sa maîtresse ne semblait pas en danger. Se roulant en boule dans le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, le dragon ferma l'œil.

Kara soupira. Elle n'aimait pas contrarier sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Lena avait fait cette demande à Maggie à Poudlard et tu sais qu'elle n'a pas des masses d'amis qui la soutiennent pour notre mariage.

Alex n'avait aucune envie de laisser sa sœur l'amadouer. Elle était furieuse et elle comptait bien le faire comprendre.

\- Et Cassiopée ? Elles sont très amies toutes les deux, déjà au Quidditch à Poudlard elles s'adoraient. Pire, elles ont fomenté des coups pour des entraînements dignes d'une coupe du monde !

\- Cassiopée est son second témoin, en fait.

Alex tendit ses mains pour montrer son agacement.

\- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de deux témoins, tu me le diras bien ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas de famille…

Alex poussa un râle devant l'argument imparable. Elle était encore bouleversée de la venue de Maggie dans sa demeure et elle tremblait un peu. Cependant, elle adorait Lena aussi.

\- Kara… pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Alex, tu es certaine que l'on parle encore de mon mariage ou bien as-tu décidé de parler de ton ex, sujet que tu as banni depuis des années ?

Le silence vexé de sa grande sœur était criant. Kara posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de son aînée.

\- Respire doucement.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non, répliqua calmement Kara. Tu es triste et choquée. Revoir Maggie a réveillé en toi des sentiments contradictoires et…

\- Pas du tout, je vais très bien, nia Alex avant de brusquement se rappeler d'un détail. Je suis juste secouée parce que Nessie a tenté de la brûler.

Kara avait les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Hein ?!

\- Elle a senti ma peur. Mais je l'ai empêchée de la toucher, se défendit Alex. J'ai sauvé Maggie de la brûlure.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as des sentiments pour elle. Kara ajouta avant qu'Alex ne réplique une bêtise : Je ne parle pas de Nessie.

Alex grogna.

\- Tu sais… Maggie a accepté de venir au mariage il y a peu de temps. Lena l'a poursuivie en Roumanie pour la retrouver et elle semblait très triste et seule…

\- Roumanie ?! Comme Darla et ses études en Roumanie ?! Il y a trop de secrets en ce moment… Et n'essaie pas de me convaincre de l'accepter, Kara Danvers. Cette fille… je pensais que je finirais mes jours avec elle. Et je ne te parle pas de vieux sentiments. Juste des faits. Je l'aimais, à l'époque.

\- Si tu le dis, Alex… Depuis son départ et la découverte de papa blessé au-delà de ce qui était imaginable, tu as tout abandonné. Et tu nous fuis.

Alex n'avait aucunement l'intention de rentrer dans ce débat.

\- C'est faux.

\- Tu as changé de boulot, tu n'oses plus entrer dans un hôpital, tu voyages en permanence le plus loin possible et tu te protèges grâce à un dragon ! À d'autres ! se fâcha Kara.

\- Je suis une serdaigle. J'aime découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Et Nessie est mon animal de compagnie. Je l'adore.

\- Tu as surtout peur de rencontrer Maggie Sawyer en restant chez toi. Et tu avais raison vu qu'elle a débarqué du jour au lendemain dans ta maison. Ceci dit, Nessie est parfaite pour toi, j'en conviens.

\- Je ne compte pas revoir Maggie. C'est hors de question que je la revoie. Pas maintenant.

\- Alex… je ne te demande pas de vivre avec elle. Ni de l'épouser. J'aimerais juste que tu la tolères à mon mariage. Pour Lena. N'oublie pas que tu es son gros regret… elle te voulait comme témoin et j'ai tenu bon pour te garder dans mon équipe de témoins parce que tu es ma sœur. Elle t'adore. Et tu vas devenir aussi sa famille. S'il te plaît, plaida Kara.

\- Je déteste quand tu es la plus raisonnable des deux.

\- Je sais. Mais toi et Loïs, vous allez devoir supporter un mariage avec des gens que vous n'appréciez pas sans pour autant semer la zizanie.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Alex, elle précisa que Loïs avait décidé de combattre les imbéciles de la famille Luthor. Kara souriait tristement. Elle savait à quel point il en coûtait à sa sœur d'accepter la venue de son ex.

\- Tu me devras une faveur, annonça calmement Alex.

\- Promis. Pourrais-tu dire à Nessie d'arrêter de jouer à la balle avec un tesson brûlant ? Je crains qu'elle ne mette le feu dans ma maison.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi de sa sœur, Alex agita un index vengeur.

\- Kara, mon dragon est bien élevé. Elle ne joue pas avec…En fait si, constata Alex en se retournant.

Elle se tourna avec une mine contrite pour s'excuser.

\- Désolée.

\- Éduque la pour le mariage et elle pourra rester dans le parc autour du lieu de réception. Sinon… elle restera chez toi et brûlera ta maison. Pas la mienne !

\- Je te trouve bien impertinente, jeune fille.

\- Tu devrais dire ça à Nessie et pas à moi. Par contre, veux-tu que nous parlions sincèrement de Maggie et de la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi choquée de son retour ou préfères-tu rester dans le déni ? plaisanta Kara.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais que ma porte t'est grande ouverte si tu changes d'avis.

Alex haussa les épaules et changea de sujet en proposant un bon thé.

\- Je te laisse faire. Je sais que tu aimes faire ton thé toi-même quand tu es fâchée ou tendue. À croire que les feuilles de thé te calment.

\- Kara encore une remarque de ce genre et je pars, la prévint Alex en agitant à nouveau un index menaçant.

\- Noté. Tu as choisi si tu voulais une robe longue ou courte pour le mariage ?

\- Je pense à une courte. Si tu es d'accord avec Lena. J'espère que le temps sera beau.

\- Bon plan. Je demanderai aux autres témoins s'ils vont s'accorder.

Kara vit clairement la grimace de sa sœur et regretta d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il fallut un certain temps pour préparer le thé dans un silence presque religieux. La grande théière était prête, Kara sortit d'un placard un paquet de scones que sa fiancée avait préparés. Elles s'installèrent au coin du feu à deux, toujours dans le silence. Kara n'avait aucun regret pour la venue de Maggie. Pire encore, elle avait poussé Lena à faire des kilomètres pour retrouver leur amie. La rupture d'Alex et Maggie semblait plus que jamais une erreur. Alex semblait toujours aussi mordue de la gryffondor.

\- Le chouetteur va bien ? demanda finalement Alex, radoucie par quelques gorgées de thé noir.

Kara saisit la perche. Il était mieux d'attendre pour mentionner à nouveau le scandale Sawyer.

\- On a une petite audience de fidèles et avec la publicité que nous avons laissée dans les magasins du chemin de Traverse et dans la pépinière de Cassi, nous avons tous les jours quelques abonnés de plus. Loïs se démène pour faire un journal accessible et addictif.

\- Ses mots croisés sont fabuleux.

\- Toi tu n'es pas une serdaigle pour rien. Je ne crois qu'il n'y a que vous pour dire des choses pareilles…

\- Tu les as essayés au moins ? demanda Alex dans un sourire, Kara était connue pour ne pas apprécier ce genre de sport cérébral.

\- Oui et j'ai abandonné illico presto. Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec des définitions pareilles hein. Oh et nous avons une nouvelle journaliste. Une vieille dame qui donnera son avis dans un édito alternatif, elle aimerait, je la cite, faire changer les mentalités des imbéciles de sang pur. Elle nous préfère à la Gazette.

\- J'ai hâte de lire ça, elle a l'air très vindicatif. J'adore.


	7. Chapter 7

Le chemin de Traverse était toujours aussi animé, constata Maggie en se promenant nonchalamment le long du chemin bordé de magasins. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Elle regarda avec un sourire les enfants qui se pressaient contre les vitrines pour voir les derniers balais de course. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons.

Regrettant un peu l'innocence de sa jeunesse, Maggie se souvint qu'elle avait désormais un problème de taille à résoudre.

Elle était rentrée au Royaume Uni pour prévenir Alex de sa présence au mariage. C'était désormais chose faite. Et c'était une catastrophe. Maintenant, il était clair qu'elle ne voulait plus rentrer en Roumanie comme elle l'avait initialement planifié. Il était hors de question qu'elle se réinstalle en Roumanie.

La serdaigle la détestait.

Alex Danvers la détestait. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Maggie n'arrivait pas à digérer cette information, pourtant elle avait envisagé qu'Alex ne devait pas lui avoir pardonné leur rupture. Malgré tout, elle ne s'était pas préparée psychologiquement à affronter son ex de cette manière.

Elle avait accepté à contre cœur d'être témoin, c'était clair et net, elle avait bien trop peur de voir Alex. Cependant, maintenant que cette entrevue avait eu lieu, Maggie avait retrouvé son courage de lionne et elle espérait un changement. Mais qu'espérait-elle vraiment ?

Redevenir amie avec Alex ? Faire en sorte qu'elles puissent être dans la même pièce sans se jeter des regards indifférents ? Plus encore ?

Non, Maggie n'était pas honnête avec elle-même pour s'avouer la vraie raison la poussant à vouloir retrouver l'amitié d'Alex Danvers. Mais pour retrouver cette amitié, elle allait devoir rentrer au pays de manière durable. Cela signifiait pour la jeune Sawyer qu'elle allait devoir trouver un hébergement en Angleterre si elle voulait aider les futures mariées à préparer ce mariage. Son loyer en Roumanie n'était pas très élevé, mais ce ne serait certainement pas le cas ici. Les loyers anglais étaient souvent hors de prix. Elle avait donc besoin d'un colocataire.

Maggie avait envisagé de demander à son vieil ami Winn. Lena l'avait pourtant informée entre deux whiskys pur feu que le gryffondor avait désormais fondé sa famille et était l'heureux père de triplées. Emménager chez lui reviendrait plus à devenir une nourrice qu'une colocataire digne de ce nom voulant une certaine quiétude pour préparer son examen final. Cette option n'était donc pas viable.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité d'emménager chez Darla, enfin, si la jeune femme avait gardé son appartement en Angleterre le temps de finir ses études en Roumanie. Elle vivait chez Igor en alternance depuis quelques années déjà, lui tirant les cartes pour s'entraîner, chose qu'Igor acceptait de bon cœur. Les études de cartomancienne étaient éprouvantes et demandaient un entraînement constant. Ceci dit l'appartement était dans un immeuble dans le centre de Londres… elle pouvait dire également adieu à sa quiétude.

À bien y regarder, Cassiopée était la seule colocataire acceptable. Maggie et elle avaient déjà partagé pendant deux ans et quelques mois un appartement, sans s'entre tuer. C'était un signe très positif. L'ancienne serdaigle avait déménagé à la campagne pour ouvrir une pépinière, son grand rêve. Elle était dans les Cornouailles et voyageait de temps en temps pour récolter des plantes du monde entier afin d'agrandir sa collection. Oui, Cassiopée était la meilleure option et ce même si cela devait lui attirer les foudres de Darla. Depuis leur rupture due à l'emménagement en Roumanie de Darla et aux voyages incessants de Cassiopée pour ses études de Botanique, les deux jeunes femmes se tournaient autour sans se l'avouer. Maggie l'avait déduit des rares informations qu'elle avait pu glaner à ce sujet. Cependant, il était clair que la fantasque Cassiopée n'avait jamais oublié son ex comme le prouvait la lettre annuelle que Cassi lui envoyait pour lui souhaiter une bonne année et lui raconter les derniers potins qui ne concernaient que Darla et elle.

Maggie allait la contacter au plus tôt. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

À l'angle du chemin de Traverse, Maggie aperçut Alex qui semblait menacer un homme qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace russe de mauvais poil. Apercevant Nessie qui venait de rejoindre sa maîtresse, Maggie fut rassurée, il n'arriverait rien à Alex, la dragonne était féroce pour défendre la serdaigle.

Discrètement, elle fit demi-tour, il n'y avait pas encore assez de temps qui la séparait de sa dernière rencontre avec Alex et le souvenir du regard de celle-ci lui tordait encore méchamment le ventre. Elle préférait fuir.

Soudain une voix familière retentit à ses oreilles, lui glaçant les entrailles.

\- Margaret Eilis Sawyer, est-ce bien toi ?!

\- Grand-mère ?!

Se retenant au réverbère le plus proche, Maggie essaya de reprendre son souffle qui était coupé par le choc. Elle n'avait plus vu sa grand-mère depuis ses treize ans environ. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi petite, déterminée, avec un regard perçant. Elle avait une magnifique cape d'hiver bleue sur les épaules et tenait dans sa main un sac de la librairie.

\- Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette silhouette. Puis-je te faire remarquer que je ne t'ai plus vue depuis bien longtemps, tu m'évites je suppose.

\- Mais… rétorqua Maggie une fois le choc passé, grand-mère, j'ai été bannie.

\- Et ?

Sa grand-mère croisa les bras et se redressa. Malgré sa petite taille, elle était très impressionnante et Maggie avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans.

\- J'ai été bannie, répéta Maggie comme si sa grand-mère était gâteuse et qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre cette phrase une fois encore pour la comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas sourde, Margaret.

\- Désolée. C'est juste que je te rappelle, en toute bonne foi, que je suis bannie parce que j'aime les filles, compléta Maggie au cas où cette rumeur n'aurait pas été portée à la connaissance de son aïeule.

\- C'est bien d'avoir des goûts dans la vie et de les assumer. Si cela peut te consoler, je suis bannie aussi. Tu n'as donc aucune raison valable de m'éviter, jeune fille.

Maggie aimait de plus en plus ce réverbère. Il était tellement plus stable qu'elle. Elle croassa plus qu'elle ne prononça intelligiblement :

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu pourrais au moins te renseigner sur ton aïeule. À la mort de feu ton grand-père, un fieffé imbécile si je peux me permettre, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main, ton père a bien sur détesté cette idée. J'ai donc été bannie pour mauvaise conduite pour une vieille femme de sang pur. Ses termes, tu te doutes. Ton père, mon cheeeeer fils aussi stupide que son père, est un imbécile fini et m'a mise à la porte. Je l'ai toujours dit à ta mère qu'il n'avait rien pour lui, en insistant qu'elle ne devait pas l'épouser, penses-tu… elle l'a fait quand même. Elle assumera.

\- Mais… Et… je… Mais tu es à la rue ?!

\- Autant d'années d'études pour une telle éloquence, ça fait peur.

\- Grand-mère…

\- Oui, je confirme grandement le problème d'éloquence. Personnellement, j'ai donc dit au revoir de manière théâtrale au nom Sawyer et je suis enfin redevenue moi-même. J'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille. Prudence Hannay, ça sonne bien mieux que Prudence Sawyer.

Prudence tendit la main à sa petite fille, l'invitant à la suivre avec un peu plus de dignité et de classe. Un réverbère n'avait pas besoin d'une Margaret pour tenir debout et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai, commenta-t-elle. Elle précisa que Margaret devait être aussi mettre en pratique ses années d'études de la langue anglaise. Elles entrèrent dans un salon de thé et s'installèrent près de la fenêtre.

\- Du coup, tu es vraiment bannie ?!

\- Tu omets le point essentiel de mon récit, je suis enfin débarrassée de ton grand-père et de ses idées arriérées et par la même occasion de mon horrible fils. Je travaille, ce qui me semble respectable à mon âge et je loge avec une arrière-petite-cousine de quatre-vingt-six ans. Nous partageons un appartement londonien de la famille Hannay.

\- Eh bien ça…

\- Chérie, tu sais, tu n'es pas faite pour être une Sawyer. Tu étais bien trop toi pour être comme eux. Et tu m'as manquée, ma petite loutre.

Devant le surnom familier, Maggie eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu veux me faire pleurer c'est ça ?

\- Oh non, en fait, pour te faire pleurer je serais plutôt à te demander de prendre mon nom. Margaret Eilis Hannay. Ou devrais-je dire Maggie Eilis Hannay. C'est plus efficace, non ?

Sous le choc, Maggie éclata en sanglots.

\- Bois ton chocolat chaud, ma petite loutre, ça te fera le plus grand bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena était épuisée quand elle rentra chez elle. La journée avait été longue et gérer des tas de petits problèmes idiots lui avait laissé les nerfs à vif. Il était tard. Elle trouva Kara endormie dans leur lit, une ébauche du chouetteur dans une main et un stylo de l'autre. Elle avait essayé de faire les derniers mots croisés de Loïs. Ce n'était pas un succès, constata Lena avec un sourire en récupérant délicatement le journal et le stylo pour les mettre sur la table de chevet. Il n'y avait que trois mots dans toute la grille. Elle eut un sourire devant la vision de sa future. Ses lunettes étaient de travers et elle avait les cheveux en bataille.

Cette vision fit fondre Lena. Elle en oublia la visite de sa mère furieuse, la cliente qui avait critiqué ses muffins, le contrôleur des finances envoyé par son frère pour ternir sa réputation et sa collaboratrice qui avait glissé dehors en allant se chercher un sandwich quelques boutiques plus loin et qui avait été emmenée d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste.

Dire que cette journée avait été un enfer était un euphémisme. Depuis l'annonce de l'ouverture de son magasin, de son abandon du droit et pire encore de son mariage, Lena avait été confrontée au courroux constant familial. Elle savait qu'elle était dans son bon droit, c'était sa vie bon sang ! Malgré tout, se retrouver aussi isolée était épuisant.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se blottir contre sa future épouse et s'endormir profondément. C'était elle sa famille.

Lena se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer. Elle sentait le biscuit à la vanille à un kilomètre à la ronde et l'odeur était entêtante. Bientôt, elle sentirait la cannelle avec les biscuits de Noël. Elle retira ses vêtements en triple vitesse, les abandonnant à même le sol.

Sous la douche, elle se décontracta enfin. Merlin que cela faisait du bien. Elle se sentait reprendre vie. Cela ne devait pas faire plus de cinq minutes qu'elle se trouvait sous le jet d'eau chaude quand elle entendit un léger claquement de porte.

\- Salut toi, fit la voix de Kara derrière elle. Elle balançait sa robe de nuit à terre. Tu m'as manqué. Horriblement.

Kara fut bien vite contre elle. Elle voulait juste un câlin. Le fait qu'elle était désormais trempée ne la gênait pas du tout. Elle semblait supporter l'eau bouillante assez bien voire même très bien. Lena s'était même à plus d'une occasion retrouvée avec une Karan encore habillée dans son pyjama et à moitié endormie sous la douche. Se blottir l'une contre l'autre était le meilleur moyen pour se sentir à la maison.

\- Tu vas prendre froid… signala doucement la serdaigle, connaissant d'avance la réponse qui lui serait rétorquée.

\- J'm'en fiche.

Lena embrassa le bout du nez de sa blondinette. Kara avait toujours les yeux fermés et tâtonnait pour trouver un gant de toilette.

\- Bonne journée, chérie ? demanda Lena, ravie de la distraction. Elle se sentait fort seule face à ses pensées.

\- Loïs a dû rentrer chez elle. Le bébé bougeait de trop, elle se sentait mal.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Non ! Non. Pas du tout. Juste de la fatigue. J'espère du moins. J'aurais préféré te rejoindre. Mon interview a été un fiasco et Alex m'en veut toujours. Elle me boude. Trois hiboux sans réponse.

Lena culpabilisa immédiatement.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû demander à Maggie d'être mon témoin, c'était une erreur…

\- Lena ! Pas du tout. Kara lui frottait le dos avec un gant de toilette. Tu n'es pas responsable. Et quand bien même, c'est ton mariage, tu as le droit de choisir tes témoins.

\- Si tu te disputes avec Alex pour ça… c'est grave de ma part de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans.

\- Pas du tout. Tu étais si contente de l'avoir retrouvée et qu'elle ait accepté d'être à tes côtés. Je trouve ça fantastique. Et pour être honnête, je constate surtout que j'ai la preuve que ma sœur aime toujours Maggie. C'est impossible de réagir aussi mal au retour d'une personne dont on est soi-disant indifférent.

Lena ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée. Elle concevait que le retour de Maggie réveillait des souvenirs douloureux pour Alex. Malgré ça, elle n'envisageait pas que sa comparse de serdaigle se lamenterait toujours en attendant le retour de Maggie. Elle avait eu d'autres copines, d'autres amours… Enfin, à bien y regarder, tout cela n'était que des rumeurs lancées par Alex, elle n'avait jamais rencontré aucune de ces filles.

\- J'ai froid… murmura Kara en sortant de la douche à la suite de sa compagne.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Tu es une serdaigle. Tu as souvent raison. Je suis une optimiste poufsouffle, j'oublie.

\- Allez… au lit petit blaireau, arrête de raconter des bêtises. Tu as besoin de repos.

Une fois dans leur lit, Kara se colla contre Lena. À elles deux, elles n'occupaient que la moitié du lit. Lena agita sa baguette pour rajouter une couette au-dessus d'elles. Voyant que Kara ne se relaxait pas tout à fait, elle lui demanda.

\- Tu entendais quoi par 'mon interview a été un échec' ?

\- Un fiasco, j'ai dit, corrigea Kara obligeamment.

\- Raconte quand même.

\- Simsion. L'ancien collègue de mon père dont je t'ai parlé. On devait parler de la situation actuelle des aurors. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que cela n'aille plus du tout. Il a tenu des propos incohérents sur les secrets du ministère qui devaient rester confidentiels et que les journalistes comme moi devraient se mêler de leurs affaires. Il semblait très nerveux et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait vraiment peur de moi. Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait !

\- Demande à Alex d'enquêter si ça t'inquiète. Elle ne boudera jamais une enquête.

\- C'est bien mon problème, j'aimerais qu'elle arrête de fuir le pays et qu'elle arrête de se mettre en danger avec ses enquêtes. J'ai donc décidé de lancer une opération Aigle. Je vais recruter des experts pour rapprocher Alex et Maggie. Elles ne ruineront pas notre mariage si elles sont rabibochées et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Lena rigola de la détermination de sa fiancée. C'était juste adorable à voir.

\- Je refuse que l'on fasse un double mariage si tu les rabiboches complètement, fit Lena très sérieusement.

\- Ah non, mon mariage, c'est le mien à moi toute seule. Et à toi, bien entendu. Je t'aime…

Lena s'endormait déjà et Kara semblait plus déterminée que jamais à sauver le monde. Et ce, même en recourant aux moyens plus ou moins légaux. Sa sœur n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

\- Kara ? Tente quand même de remplir la grille de Loïs… Ils sont plus faciles aujourd'hui.

\- Tu me provoques, c'est pas bien, fiancée

\- Je t'aime Kara, et je t'aime tellement que si tu arrives à finir cette grille, je pourrais me montrer très conciliante demain soir au lit…

\- Oh.

\- Hum hum.

\- J'essaierai.


	9. Chapter 9

Cassiopée venait de transférer ses mandragores dans une serre un peu plus chaude pour l'hiver. Un peu lasse suite à cet exercice périlleux, elle frotta son front avec sa main, le couvrant de terre. Elle enleva ses caches oreilles et souhaita une bonne journée à ses plantes.

Sortant de sa serre, elle referma la porte avant de sursauter devant une apparition laineuse.

\- Parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi sale, commenta sa cousine en débarquant emmitouflée chaudement.

\- Iris ! On te reconnaît à peine sous cet immense bonnet. Tu as abandonné tes filles ? s'inquiéta Cassiopée.

\- Je les ai confiées à mon cher et tendre. Il était au bord des larmes.

\- Le pauvre, commenta la grande brunette en riant.

\- Je sais… Iris avait un regard amoureux comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son mari ou ses filles. Mais bref, je suis venue pour autre chose. L'heure est grave Cassi, j'ai organisé une réunion d'urgence. On s'est installées dans la grande serre, tes plantes peuvent attendre un peu.

Cassiopée essaya de soigner sa tenue – ce qui se résumait à mettre plus de terre sur l'ensemble de sa tenue de travail.

\- Réunion d'urgence ? Avec qui ? Il se passe quoi ? Est-ce illégal ? Dis-moi que c'est illégal, je rêve d'une vraie aventure ! Pitié cousine chérie !

\- En gros, ce qui se passe ? Tout en avançant la jeune maman prit le temps de la réflexion. La fin du monde…

Iris avait toujours eu le sens de la formule dramatique. Cassi suivit sa cousine, un peu intriguée par l'air catastrophé d'Iris. Elle s'attendait désormais à tout. Iris de son côté se doutait que cette réunion allait vite tourner à la catastrophe vu la présence d'une personne en particulier…

Dans la grande serre, elles trouvèrent Loïs ronde comme un ballon, Kara et Darla qui semblait très stressée. Qu'est ce qui se tramait donc ?! Elle plissa les yeux en signe de suspicion. Que faisait son ex ici ? Darla s'était évaporée dans la nature ou bien l'évitait copieusement depuis des mois et elle osait rentrer au pays sans l'en informer ?!

\- Tu es de retour ? demanda Cassiopée à Darla un peu sèchement.

\- Depuis peu, éluda rapidement la gryffondor qui venait de perdre d'un coup tout son courage, je peux reprendre mon travail à la pépinière la semaine prochaine si tu as besoin d'aide. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Tu veux bosser ? Sérieux ? Tu sais que je suis depuis ton départ un peu disons… dans la mouise ?

\- Cassi, chouchou, déclara Iris, vous en parlerez tantôt, hein. Essaie de ne pas l'assassiner même si tu as largement la place pour l'enterrer sous un arbre.

Cassiopée avait un air pincé. Darla allait et venait depuis des années sans jamais s'annoncer et sans donner d'explications. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment problématique. Enfin. Si. Darla était censée être sa garde pépinière de confiance. Or la serdaigle avait retrouvé à plus d'une occasion Iris ou Lena à ce poste car Darla aurait eu une urgence et depuis une dizaine de mois la gryffondor avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Cassiopée était morte d'inquiétude.

\- Bien quel est le problème les filles ? demanda Cassiopée en reprenant son habituel entrain. Malgré l'arrivée de Darla, elle était ravie de voir les autres filles.

\- Maggie.

\- Quoi Maggie ?

\- Elle est de retour, annonça avec enthousiasme Kara.

\- Alex l'a retrouvée ?! Même si elle m'envoyait une lettre de temps à autre, elle ne m'a jamais donné d'indice pour la trouver. Comment a fait ta sœur ? demanda Cassiopée à Kara.

\- Non, pas Alex, dit Loïs sans voir les regards inquiets que lui lançaient Kara et Iris. Lena l'a retrouvée en soudoyant Darla. Elles vivaient dans la même ville de Roumanie !

L'humeur de Cassiopée venait de retourner à l'orage.

\- Tiens donc… fit Cassiopée en lançant un regard noir à son ex qui essayait de devenir invisible.

\- Longue histoire, marmonna Darla avant de se crisper en voyant Loïs continuer sur sa lancée.

\- En fait, cette cachottière vit avec Maggie depuis des années par intérim. C'est là qu'elles se cachaient toutes les deux…

\- Entendez-vous ça. C'est fantastique. Et pourquoi tant de cachotterie ma douce Darla ? Une maîtresse dans le chalet roumain peut-être ?

\- Je ne suis pas avec Maggie, s'offusqua Darla. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, quod non en l'espèce, ce ne serait pas tes oignons.

\- Bien noté, répondit du tac au tac Cassiopee avec un grand sourire qui contrastait bien mal avec son comportement précèdent. Du coup, qu'est-il arrivé à Maggie ?

Darla regrettait déjà ses propos. Depuis des années Cassiopée et elle n'arrivaient plus à se parler. Même les cartes ne permettaient pas d'interpréter le comportement pour le moins fluctuant de la serdaigle à son égard.

\- Maggie sera témoin à mon mariage enfin… du moins du côté de Lena.

\- Oh, ça sent mauvais ça. Alex le sait ?

\- Oui. Et elle n'a pas du tout apprécié de l'apprendre. Maggie a débarqué pour lui annoncer en personne. Disons qu'elle est tombée des nues.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Mais du coup je suis certaine qu'elle l'aime encore, proclama Kara avec conviction.

\- Tu t'avances mon chou. Beaucoup. Tu sais, ta sœur a repris sa vie en main depuis le départ de Maggie et le retour de votre père, et je peux vaguement la comprendre ajouta Cassiopée en lançant un regard mauvais à Darla.

Kara essaya de détourner l'attention de la grande brunette.

\- Alex n'a plus été en colère depuis des années.

\- Ça faisait longtemps je dois dire. Son côté préfète faisait souvent peur à l'époque mais son regard triste est bien pire encore, fit remarquer Cassiopée. Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup la voir en colère.

\- Bon le plan c'est de tenter de les rapprocher, annonça Loïs qui essayait vainement de se lever. Pas forcément les mettre ensemble. Il faudrait qu'elles puissent rester dans la même pièce sans s'entre-tuer. Cassiopée, tu es mon seul espoir, tu es la seule qui a mon bon sens et mon humour.

\- Loïs, tu sais que je t'aime, je t'épouse quand tu veux. Mais tu comptes que je fasse ça comment ? Pour Alex et Maggie.

\- Tu es celle qui ne se gêne pas pour dire la vérité et qui en plus a assez d'énergie pour déplacer des montagnes. Et surtout tu es assez libre, énonça Kara en sortant une liste d'idées qu'elle avait rédigée.

\- J'ai une pépinière. Ma liberté est… restreinte.

\- Darla s'en chargera avec plaisir, annonça Iris qui avait son propre agenda secret. Cassiopée et Darla était deux idiotes, elle le clamait depuis des années. Elle allait donc essayer de les rabibocher également. Avec les filles je suis bien trop limitée. Et Loïs va accoucher dans ta pépinière à ce rythme. Du coup, Kara est seule pour le chouetteur. Vous allez faire du bon boulot toutes les deux.

Darla avait l'air le plus catastrophé du monde. Oh là là, dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Et surtout, pourquoi les cartes ne l'avaient pas prévenue…


	10. Chapter 10

S'il fallait être honnête, Cassiopée avait un peu déformé ses ordres de mission. L'opération aigle était une bonne idée, elle le savait, mais la jeune femme voulait aller plus loin. Cette rupture ne faisait pas sens aujourd'hui pas plus qu'elle n'en avait fait à l'époque. Pour Cassiopée cette rupture n'était que le résultat d'une crise de panique de la part de Maggie.

Dès lors, elle ne voulait pas se contenter de simplement permettre aux deux filles de ne pas s'entretuer au mariage de Kara et Lena. Elle voulait carrément tenter l'impensable : raviver la flamme de l'amour pur et éternel.

En soi, elle respectait ses ordres. Elle les réarrangeait juste à sa manière.

Investie complètement dans sa mission pour sauver Maggie et Alex, Cassiopée essayait surtout de ne pas ruminer ses dernières découvertes au sujet de Darla. C'était une mauvaise idée de la laisser revenir à la pépinière. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas non plus laisser la jeune femme revenir dans sa vie.

Bon, ok, par le passé, des années auparavant, cela avait été une relation parfaite. Darla avait ) l'époque encore son indépendance, elle avait la sienne. Elles avaient été ensemble quand elles le pouvaient… elles avaient ri de tout, elles avaient même consulté les cartes pour décider de l'activité la plus appropriée à faire pour un rencard. Même au lit tout allait bien. Cassiopée adorait être au lit avec elle.

Et puis, il y avait eu la Roumanie. Darla avait déménagé pour ses études rares et chères au loin. Et puis, il y avait eu les stages de botanique aux quatre coins du monde. Cassiopée reconnaissait ses torts en la matière.

Il y avait eu l'absence, le manque, la solitude, les retrouvailles heureuses et ensuite les reproches et la rupture. Enfin la rupture que Darla avait toujours considérée d'un commun accord. Darla qui l'avait surtout abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette. Cassiopée méritait bien mieux. Elle était peut-être une chaussette, mais alors une chaussette de luxe à paillettes qu'il fallait choyer !

Et un jour Darla s'était investie dans la pépinière que Cassiopée avait montée. Par amitié bien entendu. L'espoir de la serdaigle avait été que Darla finisse par s'y installer pour de bon et surtout qu'elle le fasse par amour… et elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans les bras de sa gryffondor.

Et enfin Darla avait disparu. Simplement. Plus un mot. Plus un signe. Pas même une explication. Rien. Le néant. Et personne ne savait où elle était.

Découvrir qu'elle vivait avec Maggie était un coup rude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le prenait si mal. Et à tous ceux qui oseraient parler de jalousie, elle leur jetterait des sorts bien sentis.

En apercevant la gryffondor, la serdaigle sursauta. Elle ne se faisait clairement pas à son retour.

\- Pardon du retard, commença Darla. J'ai été…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave… tu as ta vie, je comprends. Si tu veux je peux envoyer un hibou pour que l'on vienne s'occuper de la pépinière en mon absence.

La brunette n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui prévenir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Elle devait éloigner Darla et s'il fallait mentir comme une arracheuse de dents, elle le ferait !

\- Tu me détestes.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Cassiopée.

\- Cass'….

\- Nope. Oublie. Je dois rejoindre Maggie. Tu as pu profiter d'elle pendant des années, à mon tour de la voir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas la séduire.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de faire l'enfant, je ne suis pas avec Maggie. Je veux juste parler.

\- Pas moi.

Cassiopée transplana sans attendre la réponse. Elle n'avait pas de manteau et portait encore son pull de Noël préféré. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour le porter mais au diable les restrictions vestimentaires.

Elle arriva avec un pop sonore dans les toilettes du Chaudron Baveur. Par veine, personne n'était présent. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière, tapota de sa baguette le mur et pénétra sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle retrouva Maggie au lieu de rendez-vous prévu et la jeune femme paniqua en voyant la grande brunette d'O'Neill.

\- Tu vas mourir de froid !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Maggie. Tu m'as grave manqué ! s'enthousiasma l'ancienne serdaigle qui avait déjà oublié toutes ses rancœurs.

\- Mets cette écharpe, ordonna Maggie en la couvrant de son écharpe de gryffondor.

Cassi en frissonna. Darla avait l'habitude de faire de même. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça.

\- Maggie, es-tu amie avec cette nudiste ? fit alors une vieille dame.

Des cheveux gris, un joli chapeau élégant et une belle cape. Diantre, cette femme avait une dégaine fabuleuse !

\- Grand-mère, la gronda Maggie, Cassiopée O'Neill est mon amie et mon ancienne colocataire, elle est une serdaigle optimiste, pas une nudiste. Elle supporte relativement bien le froid et a cru qu'elle survivrait avec ce pull seulement.

Cassiopée fronça les sourcils. Qui était cette vieille… Oh ! Elle venait de trouver.

\- Oh ! Grand-mère Sawyer ?! Enchantée de vous rencontrer, sachez cependant que je vous déteste pour le bannissement de Maggie. Mais étant respectueuse de mes aînés, je vous manifeste mon mépris le plus véhément avec un sourire.

\- Hannay, pas Sawyer, corrigea Prudence. Je suis bannie aussi. Et je méprise mon fils, le père de Maggie, autant que vous.

\- Je vois de qui Maggie tient alors. Je ne veux pas dire par là que j'assume quelle est votre sexualité, je voulais dire votre détermination commune et votre sens du devoir.

Prudence lui fit un sourire puis s'adressant à sa petite fille, elle demanda sans discrétion :

\- Margaret, je crois que j'aime bien ta grande idiote de copine. Est-ce une de tes conquêtes ?

\- Grand-mère !

Cassiopée rougissait de bonheur. C'était magnifique de voir Maggie complice avec un membre de sa famille.

\- Maggie, je crois que je suis en train de devenir fan de ta grand-mère… fit Cassi qui tombait elle-aussi sous le charme.

\- Bon… quand vous aurez fini vos compliments mutuels, pourrions-nous rentrer dans un café pour continuer cette conversation au chaud ? les gronda Maggie qui était malgré tout fortement amusée de la situation.

Le café était calme, avec de petites tables couvertes de dentelles diverses qui charmèrent Prudence et Cassiopée. Elles choisirent une table tranquille loin des oreilles indiscrètes. La conversation allait bon train jusqu'au moment où la question de la Roumanie fut sur la table.

\- Maggie Sawyer, puis-je savoir tes liens avec Darla ? demanda abruptement Cassi, regrettant immédiatement sa question.

\- Je ne suis pas en couple avec Darla voyons ! s'offusqua Maggie.

\- Ma très chère Cassiopée, désormais c'est Maggie Eilis Hannay en fait, annonça Prudence après avoir commandé du thé. Elle a pris mon nom.

\- Je crois que je vous aime, Grand-mère Hannay.

\- Appelez-moi Prudence, ma chère.

\- Avec plaisir, Prudence.

Maggie assistait à cette conversation en se demandant si elle n'hallucinait pas. Elle avait dû boire une mauvaise potion par accident.

\- Ça va je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

\- Oh non ma petite loutre. Bois ton thé tant qu'il est chaud et laisse-nous discuter.

\- Je rêve !

Après avoir fini leur thé et les scones ainsi que les sponge cakes, Cassiopée posa la question que Maggie ne voulait pas entendre :

\- Tu aimes encore Alex ou pas ?

Rougissant, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sa grand-mère comprit qu'il serait difficile de lui extorquer des informations et s'adressa avec un grand sourire à Cassiopée.

\- Qui est Alex ?

\- Prudence, j'attendais justement que vous me posiez cette question ! fit Cassiopée avec un sourire diabolique.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Quand tu me dis que Maggie est de retour, commença Winn, tu veux dire ici, en Grande-Bretagne ?

Alex hocha la tête d'un air catastrophé. Elle était avachie sur son canapé alors que le jeune papa profitait de sa journée au calme. Chacun avait un petit verre de vin à la main et Nessie dormait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- Et elle a débarqué en pleine nuit chez toi pour t'annoncer qu'elle était témoin au mariage de ta sœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Lena a retrouvé Maggie pour l'avoir comme témoin ?

Alex hocha frénétiquement la tête dans une mine dégoûtée. Winn continuait son récapitulatif, ne croyant qu'à moitié ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait.

\- Et Nessie a essayé de la griller pour son déjeuner ?

\- Rigoureusement exact.

\- Mais toi tu as tenté de sauver Maggie, si je comprends bien. C'est un bon point. Tu ne la détestes pas, conclut-il avant de voir le regard noir d'Alex qui hochait désormais la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tutut ! Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Disons que mon acte était juste pour éviter la paperasse administrative si on venait à retrouver son cadavre rôti sur mon perron. Ça ferait mauvais genre pour mon agence de détective.

Winn pouffa de rire.

\- Bonne remarque Danvers, une vraie serdaigle ! Plus sérieusement. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- J'espérais que tu me lances un « oubliettes » pour reprendre le cours de ma vie en toute sérénité.

Un sourire niais ponctua sa phrase.

\- Très drôle Danvers. Je suis une nullité en sortilèges et tu le sais. Même si j'étais doué, je n'accepterais jamais de le faire. Tu finirais par oublier le mariage de ta sœur et Lena, et du coup, elles viendraient me tuer dans mon sommeil. Je ne veux pas mourir jeune.

Winn fronçait les sourcils pour montrer sa détermination à ne pas céder devant les demandes d'oubliettes. Mais Alex connaissait les points faibles du gryffondor.

\- Et ta chère épouse te protègera, c'est une dragonne à sa manière…Tu es un expert en potions par contre… Il n'y a rien de mal avec une toute, toute petite potion, tenta de l'amadouer Alex.

Winn leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de ne pas rire. C'était une idée absurde.

\- Je te vois venir et c'est non. Nous avons une charte de bonne conduite pour les bons et nobles potionnistes et malheureusement pour toi, je l'ai signée. Et t'aider à oublier ton ex ne fait pas partie des pratiques tolérées.

\- Winn, mon ami chéri que j'aimeeeeee…

\- Oublie.

\- S'il te plaiiiiiiit.

\- Nope.

\- Sois un gentil gryffondooooooooooooor.

Winn secoua la tête pour dire non.

\- T'es pas cool.

\- Et toi tu es toujours amoureuse.

\- Silence, mécréant.

\- Alex, viens ici. Approche de tonton Winn, fit son ami en tapotant la partie du canapé qui se trouvait entre lui et Alex.

Voyant que son amie refusait tout rapprochement, il se glissa plus près d'elle.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus papa poule mon ami. Et ne t'approche pas si près.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu viens de me le dire. Allez viens près de moi.

Nessie devança sa maîtresse pour se loger contre l'ancien gryffondor. Le jeune papa était pétrifié et le dragon se lovait contre lui avec un plaisir non feint.

\- Tu es je pense la personne que Nessie aime le plus au monde. Après Cassiopée qui est son amoureuse, bien entendu.

\- Je crois surtout que Nessie sent ma peur et qu'elle adore ça.

\- Mais non gros bêta.

\- Bref, Alex, combien d'aventures et de copines as-tu eu depuis toutes ces années sans Maggie ? demanda le gryffondor toujours aussi raide.

\- Joker.

\- Bon si tu le prends ainsi, on peut donc dire qu'il y a eu la serveuse blonde à mon mariage. Une russe que j'avais croisée totalement nue dans ton appartement.

\- Humf…

Alex n'avait pas le moindre souvenir du nom de cette fille, mais sa chute de reins était gravée dans sa mémoire. Que Winn se souvienne aussi bien de ses conquêtes était particulièrement édifiant.

\- Et puis aussi Cassiopée.

\- Yep. Un bon plan au lit les O'Neill.

\- Carrément. J'ai épousé Iris, je confirme. Il reste d'autres inconnues dans ton lit ?

La liste, assurément longue, défilait dans la mémoire d'Alex et elle préféra changer la conversation.

\- Les triplées vont bien ?

\- Impeccable. Mes princesses se portent comme un charme. Un jour, elles partiront à la conquête du monde. Je crois que l'on appellera ce moment l'apocalypse. Je sens qu'elles auront l'assurance de leur mère et mon sens du génie.

\- Adorable.

\- Mais revenons à nos moutons. Maggie…

\- Nope.

\- Tu l'aimais.

Alex ne pouvait pas nier une telle évidence.

\- Oui.

\- Et maintenant tu…

Sans trop y réfléchir, elle parla enfin sincèrement de la situation. Kara aurait été vexée comme un pou de la voir se confier ainsi.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle retourne dans son trou perdu. Qu'elle disparaisse de ma mémoire. Elle m'a larguée de la manière la plus cynique du monde. Juste en me disant que j'étais trop bien pour elle. Alex prit une gorgée de vin avant de se mettre contre Winn et Nessie.

Winn en oublia sa peur panique des dragons.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Oups. Je n'ai… tu m'as donné du sérum de vérité ?

\- Non, du sancerre. Vin blanc, classique.

\- Hin hin… j'ai des gros doutes, fit Alex en respirant son vin.

\- Promis. Charte des potionnistes, tout ça…

Alex capitula et continua son déballage.

\- Bref. Elle a été odieuse. Elle m'a dit que je méritais une vraie sorcière. Avec un titre et une réputation et même un château. Elle a osé me dire qu'entre nous, ce qui nous manquait c'étaient des imbécilités du type château en Écosse ou un coffre de Gringotts rempli d'or !

\- Ce n'est pas ma Maggie ça…

\- Mot pour mot ce que je lui ai rétorqué et elle m'a achevée avec un 'je ne suis qu'un amour de jeunesse, tu t'en remettras'.

\- Pardon ?!

Alex grimaça, elle avait préféré oublier une grande partie de la conversation.

\- Pas exactement en ces termes, mais l'idée y est. Comment diable veux-tu que je puisse rester dans la même pièce qu'elle ?

\- J'avoue que c'est un peu rude.

\- Un peu ?! C'est rude comme un coup de marteau en pleine face !

\- Oui, bon, c'est rude mais tu ne te souviens pas des mots exacts. Du coup, je ne sais pas juger…

\- Winn, tu es de son côté ou du mien ?

Nessie darda ses yeux dans ceux de Winn, attendant la réponse. Le jeune papa fixa le plafond pour ne plus voir le dragon qui voleta dans l'instant au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir répondre à cette question… voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Alex, Winn changea la direction de son regard pour le reposer sur le dragon. Affolé, il ferma les yeux et il reprit : je suis juste partagé entre le fait que tu es devenue ma meilleure amie et que Maggie m'a comme toi abandonné du jour au lendemain. Elle n'est pas venue au mariage. Elle ne connaît pas mes filles. Elle ignore que j'ai eu une distinction de l'ordre des potionnistes. Toi non, tu essaies de m'extorquer des potions, même si je ne cautionne pas tes manœuvres, au moins, tu connais mes talents !

\- Je gagne donc ! Yes !

\- Tu es ridicule Danvers, fit Winn en rouvrant les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Possiblement. Tu pourrais dire à Nessie de s'éloigner de moi, juste un peu ? S'il te plait…


	12. Chapter 12

Fâchée. Alex Danvers était fâchée. Mortellement fâchée de se retrouver nez à nez avec Maggie pour les essayages de robes pour les témoins. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Enfin, si, bonjour, et puis elle avait évité de la croiser. C'était pourtant difficile avec l'étroitesse du lieu.

Parce que malgré tout ce temps, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reluquer Maggie. Elle avait perdu ses courbes d'adolescente et était devenue une adulte sublime. Alex le voyait bien. Et juste le voir l'agaçait profondément.

Kara et Lena étaient dans une partie du magasin et tentaient de choisir une robe pour Lois. La future maman commentait les robes proposées depuis le fauteuil où elle était assise. La naissance était imminente et elle avait ordre de se ménager. Fort heureusement, Lois Lane adorait parler et juger des robes, elle tolérait donc le fait de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Elle s'amusait même follement.

Avisant la petite mine de l'aînée des Danvers, Lois fit un signe à Cassiopée pour qu'elle intervienne au plus vite.

\- Mon p'tit dragon va bien ? demanda la jeune femme qui avait enfilé une robe vintage à pois.

\- Nessie se languit tellement de toi qu'elle passe sa vie à guetter ta venue, répondit dans un sourire Alex.

\- Je craque… Elle me manque ta boule d'écailles. Tu me logerais cette nuit ? J'ai froid seule dans mon lit…

Maggie qui essayait de se faire toute petite pour n'embêter personne faillit tomber par terre en entendant cette remarque. La jalousie courrait dans ses veines et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que diable se passait-il entre les deux serdaigle ? Elles n'étaient quand même pas… Saperlipopette. Et si elles étaient en couple… juste les imaginer ensemble, nues et enlacées lui donnait le tournis. Le cœur battant toujours Maggie n'entendit pas que Kara lui parlait.

\- Ohé, la terre à Maggie. Tu nous entends ? rigola Kara en feignant ne pas voir la détresse de la gryffondor.

Faire semblant. Faire semblant. Maggie se concentra.

\- Oui. Oui oui. Pardon. Tu disais ?

\- Que penses-tu du rouge ?

\- J'aime beaucoup.

\- Dos nu ? proposa Kara pour attirer l'attention d'Alex.

\- Si tu veux. C'est pour ton mariage, quand même…

\- Oui mais c'est toi qui portera la robe… moi j'aurai une robe blanche… on me verra aussi. Même plus que toi.

Alex se demandait encore comment elle pouvait rester dans la même pièce que Maggie. Le nombre d'années n'avait rien changé. Elle avait toujours le cœur brisé. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Cassiopée lui fit un câlin, collée contre son dos pour poser sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Respire, murmura Cassie.

\- Facile à dire. La tienne est toujours portée disparue.

\- Je parle d'expérience. Darla est de retour, tu l'ignorais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui. En même temps que tu sais qui.

\- Mais… ça ressemble à tout sauf à une simple coïncidence…

\- Elles étaient en Roumanie à deux. Crois-moi je suis fameusement remontée à ce sujet.

\- Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un thé. Noir et très très fort.

\- Je pense aussi… avec un shot d'un truc plus fort.

\- Du chocolat. Noté.

Lena attrapa Cassiopée par la taille pour l'attirer loin d'Alex pendant que Kara essayait de rapprocher Maggie de sa grande sœur.

\- Viens ici jeune fille, j'ai trouvé une robe en dentelle qui devrait te plaire… annonça Lena à son témoin.

Alex éclata de rire en voyant la serdaigle sautiller de joie. Maggie la trouvait bien trop familière. Elle paniquait alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant rien à dire à ce sujet.

\- Oh ! Chic alors. Je veux !

\- Lena, ce n'est pas bien. Tu sais qu'elle dépense des fortunes en dentelle…

\- Je sais Alex mais tu vas voir c'est juste une splendeur.

\- Tout mon travail réduit à néant, plaisanta Alex. J'essaie de la rendre raisonnable.

\- Promis avec cette robe elle ne voudra plus jamais en porter une autre.

\- Si elle n'achetait que des robes, ça irait, mais de la lingerie y passe aussi !

Kara avait pour sa part débusqué une petite robe cocktail aux couleurs chatoyantes pour sa grande sœur.

\- Je ne vais pas essayer ça voyons !

\- Mais si. Je pense que le modèle sera impeccable, n'est-ce pas Maggie ?

Un marmonnement incompréhensible répondit à la blondinette.

Maggie se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté de participer à ce mariage. Puis elle fut forcée de se changer et se trouva nez à nez avec Alex qui sortait de sa cabine d'essayage.

Que dire à son ex quand elle est fabuleuse en robe ? Voilà un livre qui devrait être écrit au plus tôt pour répondre à cette question existentielle.

\- Tu es grande, déclara Maggie avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa remarque. Elle hésita puis rajouta en bafouillant. Ça… met… valeur toi.

Puis la petite Hannay qu'elle était pensa à sa grand-mère qui trouvait qu'elle manquait d'éloquence. C'était un euphémisme. Elle ne savait désormais plus enchaîner deux mots lorsqu'elle était près d'Alex.

Merlin que la serdaigle lui avait manqué.

Alex de son côté se demandait de plus en plus si elle n'allait pas simplement prendre son dragon et sa valise et voyager à Tombouctou. Se faire larguer par Maggie, elle l'avait supporté. Enfin… pas vraiment. Il est facile de se mentir à soi-même quand l'objet de son affection disparaît du jour au lendemain.

Maintenant, en se retrouvant devant Maggie, c'était une toute autre affaire. Lena n'arrêtait pas de lui proposer des robes pour mettre en valeur sa taille fine et ses longues jambes. Rien n'arrivait pourtant à la distraire de la présence de Maggie.

Kara inquiète vint lui demander si elle allait bien.

\- Promis, mentit Alex. Tu sais que ce mariage sera une réussite. Et à nous quatre nous allons former un arc en ciel coloré autour de ton épouse et toi.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Toi en corail. Maggie en rouge… Cassiopée en turquoise et Lois dans des tons froids pour mettre en valeur sa belle peau claire. Un arc en ciel ! Tu es la meilleure grande sœur du monde ! Non. De l'univers !

Alex souriait enfin. Kara était trop mignonne et arrivait toujours à la dérider.

\- Sinon, entre Darla et Maggie ? demanda Alex en essayant d'être subtile.

\- Tu sais que Darla est de retour ?

\- Cass' me l'a dit. Fin, pas que ça m'intéresse tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à apprécier les ragots à moins qu'ils ne soient utiles… Alex chercha une excuse bidon. À mon enquête. Pour retrouver quelqu'un par exemple.

\- Non, elles ne sont pas en couple si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Maintenant, rien ne t'empêche de leur poser la question directement tu sais.

\- Ah ah ah, grimaça Alex.


	13. Chapter 13

La quiétude de la pépinière n'était désormais plus qu'un doux souvenir pour Cassiopée. Se retrouver confrontée à Darla à un rythme effréné était très mauvais pour ses nerfs. Il lui arrivait de sursauter. Pire, il lui arrivait même de laisser tomber des pots en terre cuite qui s'écrasaient à terre en mille morceaux. Cela n'était pas trop dangereux si c'étaient de simples bulbes de tulipe.

Malencontreusement, c'était également arrivé alors qu'elle transportait un bébé plant de mandragore… Cassiopée avait été assommée sur le coup par les cris du bébé. Et après, elle avait écouté pendant dix longues minutes les excuses de son ex, ce qui était encore pire.

Et même lorsque la gryffondor n'était pas présente, la serdaigle arrivait à se blesser toute seule. Elle voyait Darla partout.

Plaçant un sparadrap sur son doigt meurtri, elle décida de disposer les courges dans une serre pour les protéger du froid. Au moins, ça ne serait pas dangereux.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un chat miaula. Elle allait mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. Peut-être.

\- Tu deviens ridicule O'Neill…

Pour ainsi dire, elle allait bientôt commettre un meurtre à n'en pas en douter. Ses nerfs étaient de plus en plus fragiles. Elle allait probablement lancer un sort à un innocent client…

\- Je suis prête pour la mission du jour, annonça Darla en transplanant.

Cassiopée hurla et lança la butternut qui se trouvait dans ses mains en direction de Darla.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu dans mes cartes ça… le coup de la butternut, plaisanta Darla avant de voir la tête furieuse de la brunette.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir bon sang !

\- Désolée !

La voir s'excuser mit en rogne la serdaigle. Elle pouvait bien être désolée après avoir fichu le camp au pays de Dracula !

\- Tu peux ! Pourquoi diable es-tu revenue ici ?

\- À la pépinière ? Tu as la mission aigle aujourd'hui, tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Non, je veux dire pourquoi es-tu revenue dans ce pays ?

Darla n'avait pas prévu une telle animosité. Elle avait quitté le Royaume-Uni sans prévenir Cassiopée parce que justement elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Lui annoncer que Maggie s'isolait de plus en plus et qu'elle mangeait à peine aurait apporté plus de questions encore. Et surtout, elle ne savait plus si Cassiopée et elle avaient encore un peu de tendresse l'une envers l'autre depuis leur rupture. Les cartes restaient muettes, les boules de cristal aussi.

\- Je pensais que tu préférais que je sorte de ta vie, répondit Darla. Après notre rupture d'un commun accord…

\- Quel commun accord ?! Il n'y a jamais eu de commun accord ! Darla, tu m'as dit que c'était mieux que je vive sans toi, parce que j'étais trop imprévisible pour tes cartes.

\- Tu étais d'accord avec moi ! s'étonna Darla, sincèrement choquée.

\- C'était du pur sarcasme, imbécile de lionne.

Prenant une coloquinte qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter ça, Cassiopée la lança sur Darla. Elle était excédée. Une rupture d'un commun accord ? Elle avait passé des nuits entières à pleurer. Et puis, d'autres coloquintes suivirent. C'était l'acte le plus puéril possible, mais bon sang que cela faisait du bien !

\- Et celles-là, tu les avais vues dans tes cartes ?

À Londres, Alex et Maggie se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant Cassiopée pour se rendre à l'imprimerie pour les faire-part de mariage. Le temps était long dans le silence. Et il faisait froid.

Elles regardaient de temps en temps les rares passants de la rue moldue.

\- Tu penses que Cassiopée a eu un contretemps ? demanda Maggie pour tenter d'amorcer une conversation.

\- Possible, fit Alex sans la regarder.

Alex était intriguée. Maggie voulait-elle vraiment parler de tout et de rien ? Juste pour faire causette ? C'était vraiment étrange mais pas désagréable comme elle l'avait envisagé. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait faire un effort. Cependant elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Elle est pourtant toujours ponctuelle, enchaîna Maggie en se disant qu'elle était la reine de la conversation inutile.

\- Ça c'était avant. Depuis qu'elle a sa pépinière, elle est distraite. Elle adore son boulot.

\- C'est bien. Je la comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ma voie. On s'y perd souvent.

Alex se souvenait encore des deux années que Maggie avait passées à l'académie des aurors.

\- Ah. Auror en Roumanie ? répondit Alex avec un intérêt non feint.

\- Non.

\- Sérieux ?

Alex était sincèrement choquée d'apprendre que Maggie avait abandonné les forces de l'ordre. Du temps où elles étaient en couple, la jeune Maggie Sawyer était brillante dans son domaine. Alex refréna son envie de l'interroger sur les aurors victimes de magie noire dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Ce serait abuser.

\- Je fais une maîtrise en baguette, déclara Maggie après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus dans les environs.

Maggie vit alors Alex éclater de rire. Merlin que ce rire lui avait manqué.

\- Baguettes ? Comme des baguettes ?

\- Pas de pain, baguette magique, corrigea Maggie dans un sourire.

\- C'est un choix, disons…

\- Lena trouve ça hilarant pour une lesbienne.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Maggie et Alex retombèrent dans le silence. C'était agréable de ne pas se battre. Elles avaient beaucoup changé aussi.

La gryffondor remarqua une cicatrice sur la joue de son ex. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle allait poser la question lorsqu'une grande brunette arriva en courant.

\- Désolée du retard ! Ne jamais faire confiance à un lion pour sa ponctualité, pesta la jeune botaniste avant de saluer les deux femmes. Bien vous ne vous êtes pas entretuées. C'est parfait. D'ailleurs, si Darla vous parle de courge, sachez qu'aucune cucurbitacée n'a été blessée.

\- Et Darla ? demanda Maggie en plaisantant.

\- Aucune idée, mais si c'est le cas… son problème, pas le mien.

Maggie s'inquiétait pour Darla. Que s'était-il donc encore passé ?

La mention de Darla avait ravivé des souvenirs chez Alex. C'était cette fille qui lui avait promis que Maggie était la femme de sa vie parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans du thé, ou des boules stupides ou des cartes imbéciles de… Son humeur était repassée à l'orage.

La petite papeterie était charmante. C'était un lieu coloré et il y avait beaucoup de choix. Elles devaient sélectionner les papiers pour les invitations au repas de fiançailles, mais également pour les invitations au mariage.

Cassiopée fut étonnée du calme de ses deux amies.

L'opération aigle ne semblait pas nécessaire finalement. Kara allait en sauter de joie.

\- J'aime bien cette couleur, commença Maggie.

\- Pas moi, rétorqua Alex.

Au temps pour Cassiopée, il y avait du travail.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau petit hiatus de deux jours sur cette fanfiction qui durera je vous rassure aussi après Noël du coup :) Marché de Noël en Allemagne, je ne résiste pas !

Iris et Winn étaient intrigués. Épuisés par une nuit mouvementée à cause des triplées, ils s'étaient réveillés pour la première fois depuis des mois à neuf heures. Et la cause était Alex. La jeune femme avait pris en charge leurs enfants et avait permis aux jeunes parents de dormir du sommeil du juste.

Elle était installée sur le canapé.

\- Il y a une raison pour que tu viennes nous sauver ou bien es-tu en manque de bébés dans ta vie ?

\- Les deux. J'avoue, fit Alex en faisant des grimaces idiotes pour faire rire les bébés, j'aime vos filles et vous êtes de bons conseils.

\- Tu veux une des triplées ? Ou deux ? Les trois ? plaisanta à moitié Iris.

\- Non, juste des conseils et un quart d'heure langue de gourgandine.

Winn en aurait sauté de joie.

\- Des potins ! Merci ! s'écria Winn qui se sentait délaissé, il ne voyait pas assez souvent ses amies depuis quelques temps. Je t'écoute, parle mon enfant. Je promets de médire sur qui tu voudras. Vends-moi du rêve et des paillettes ! Nessie a encore essayé de tuer Maggie ?

Alex rit de bon cœur. Winn était un pitre.

\- J'ai couché avec Cassiopée.

L'enthousiasme du gryffondor retomba comme un soufflé mal cuit.

\- Je suis déçu. Je le savais déjà.

\- Récemment. Avant-hier. Et hier en fait… on a passé notre minuit ensemble, réfléchit Alex en bonne serdaigle.

Winn et Iris étaient catastrophés. Cassiopée et Alex ne venaient tout de même pas de ruiner tous leurs espoirs ? La rouquine posa une question, mais Alex ne l'entendit pas. Elle insista en attirant son attention loin des triplées.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Iris en tentant de ne pas paraître affolée.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle voulait oublier Darla. Moi je voulais oublier Maggie. Nous sommes assez furieuses elle et moi. Avouons aussi que ta cousine est un très bon coup. Ma meilleure sex friend de l'univers. Ma seule et unique sex friend,puis voyons la rouquine la bouche grande ouverte, Alex ajouta : Iris ne sois pas aussi choquée.

\- Alex… trop de détails, grimaça Iris.

\- Désolée. Hum. Maggie me suit dans chaque événement pour le mariage et je ne sais plus comment faire pour l'ignorer. On a tenu hier une conversation entière ensemble !

\- Sans vous entretuer ?! fit Iris en attrapant le dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber à terre.

La mission aigle était diaboliquement efficace. Enfin, si on oubliait les coucheries.

\- Oui ! C'est inimaginable ! Je suis fâchée sur elle, très fâchée. Je ne veux pas discuter avec elle. Je veux l'ignorer ! Je savais le faire avant, à Poudlard. Étudier occupait mon esprit. Mais je ne peux pas ressortir de ma malle mes livres de cours pour étudier à nouveau… je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Tu voudrais étudier de nouveau ? s'exclama Iris. Vous les serdaigle vous êtes une race à part en fait.

Winn jeta un regard noir à son épouse.

\- Silence épouse. Alex nous donne des potins. Écoute.

\- Winn… Continue comme ça et je te laisse avec les filles ce week-end. Tout seul.

\- Noté, parle comme tu veux, tant que tu veux. Donc Alex, tu veux oublier Maggie parce que…

\- Je veux l'étrangler. Je me souviens en boucle de notre rupture et ça me rend dingue.

\- Donc tu l'aimes toujours ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Elle m'a traitée comme un elfe en esclavage. C'était de la méchanceté pure. Je refuse de l'expliquer plus en détails une nouvelle fois. Hors de question. Sincèrement, je préférais quand elle était au loin et qu'elle était sortie de ma vie. Elle a osé insinuer que je courrais après une fortune bon sang !

Winn se leva pour faire un câlin à Alex. La jeune femme rechigna pour la forme.

Quand un bruit léger parvint de la porte d'entrée, Iris se dirigea pour l'ouvrir. Elle espérait que ses filles resteraient endormies. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette visiteuse en particulier.

\- Maggie ?!

\- Salut. Est-ce que Winn est à la maison ?

\- Ravie de te voir aussi, c'est gentil de saluer la maîtresse de maison comme un elfe que l'on apprécie pas…

\- Désolée, puis-je lui parler avant de m'excuser ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment Saywer…

\- J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

\- Maggie, je…

\- S'il te plaît…

\- À tes risques et périls, fit Iris en lui ouvrant la porte.

Maggie écouta son courage et pénétra dans la petite demeure. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette maison. Iris lui annonça qu'elle allait le regretter et Maggie comprit son erreur en découvrant Alex avec un bébé dans les bras pendant que Winn rangeait un peu le salon.

\- Oh.

\- Je te l'avais dit, fit Iris en la suivant.

\- Maggie. Tu es… vivante, déclara Winn qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire à une revenante.

Alex semblait ne pas être accompagnée de son dragon. Maggie souffla de soulagement.

\- Bonjour Alex. Salut Winn.

\- S'lut. Bonne journée à tous. Alex récupérait sa cape. J'ai une enquête à finir. Je pense avoir retrouvé un vieux monsieur et je dois aller m'en assurer pour de bon.

Iris attrapa la petite Anna pour la mettre dans les bras de Maggie, puis elle confia Louise à Winn pour enfin prendre Thaïs.

\- Je vais laver cette demoiselle. Essayez de survivre avec ces deux-là.

\- D'accord.

Maggie ne savait clairement pas comment s'y prendre avec un bébé et Winn lui conseilla de la coucher dans son parc.

\- Donc tu es vraiment de retour…

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vis…

\- Chez ma grand-mère et sa cousine. Elles tricotent beaucoup. Je n'aurai plus besoin d'acheter de pull jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Ta…

\- Oui. Bannie aussi. À ce rythme il n'y aura plus un Sawyer dans cette famille à part mon père.

\- Sawyer…

\- Hannay. Je suis Maggie Hannay désormais. Ma grand-mère m'a offert son nom. J'avais besoin de ça. Et je suis devenue apprentie baguette et je passerai normalement ma maîtrise bientôt. Je grave néanmoins SH mes baguettes comme signature.

\- Baguettes Sherlock Holmes, plaisanta Winn qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il était triste de revoir Maggie et de la considérer comme une étrangère.

\- Sawyer Hannay.

\- Je me doutais tu sais…

Maggie sentait bien que son ami - ex-ami ? - était mal à l'aise.

\- Et toi alors, tu es marié et papa.

\- Oui. Et tu n'as jamais répondu à mes hiboux. Tu aurais pu le savoir si tu les avais lu…

\- Je suis…

\- Désolée, je me doute. Mais tout de même, tu exagères. Je croyais être ton ami.

\- Mais tu l'es ! s'écria Maggie.

\- Tu veux un bol de chocolat chaud, comme au bon vieux temps ? On papotera après. Et après, tu devras aussi faire la conversation avec Iris. Elle t'en veut beaucoup. Elle pensait que tu la détestais vu que tu as disparu peu de temps après notre emménagement.

\- D'accord pour le chocolat. Et le reste. Je suis prête à gagner ta confiance. Pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour.


	15. Chapter 15

La ‘Joyeuse Luthor volante' était devenue en quelques mois la pâtisserie la plus courue du chemin de Traverse. Lena l'avait créée anonymement un premier temps sous les initiales JLV. Le succès aidant elle avait décidé de tout avouer à sa famille. Après l'annonce de son mariage avec Kara Danvers, elle avait lancé le coup de semonce en révélant qu'elle abandonnait sa carrière dans le droit et qu'elle était la propriétaire de JLV. Sa mère en pleurait encore.   
Lena adorait sa pâtisserie. C'était sa deuxième maison. Elle arrivait tôt le matin avec ses employés, parfois plus tard si Kara était d'humeur coquine, et elle s'amusait toute la journée durant. Pour ainsi dire, elle n'avait jamais l'impression de vraiment travailler.   
Pour l'heure, c'était plutôt la folie. Noël approchait et demandait bien plus d'attention.   
Lena vit Cassiopée passer devant le comptoir de la boutique et l'appela.   
\- Chérie, je vais être en retard si nous papotons, tu sais. Le cours commence dans dix minutes.   
Lena sourit. Elle avait l'excuse parfaite pour discuter avec sa témoin.   
\- T'inquiète, Darla sera en retard, je le sais d'avance et Thor mon apprenti est au courant.   
\- D'accooooord, tu devrais plutôt la gronder au lieu de t'organiser autour de son retard… rouspéta Cassiopée.   
\- Si tu veux, éluda Lena. Juste, j’ai ouï dire que l'opération aigle avait du plomb dans l'aile depuis que tu coucherais allégrement avec ma belle-sœur.   
Cassiopée cligna des yeux. Elle avait mal entendu. Très certainement. Lena ne devait pas être en train d’insinuer que… nonnnnn. Voyant le regard de Lena, elle comprit que les insinuations étaient réelles.  
\- Heu. Je… allègrement n'est pas le bon mot… comme qui dirait je… bafouilla Cassiopée qui était mortifiée.   
\- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais en couple avec Alex.   
En couple avec ?! Que…   
\- Je ne le suis pas. Du tout. Cassiopée baissa d'un ton en voyant des clients de la pâtisserie. Je pensais qu'il était évident que j'étais toujours éperdument amoureuse d’une lionne qui me déteste et qui a quitté le pays pour ne plus me voir. Et excuse-moi mais coucher deux fois avec Alex, à quatre ans d'intervalle, ce n'est pas une relation.   
Lena fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait entendu des révélations de Winn.   
\- Elle te considère comme sa plus proche maîtresse ! affirma Lena.   
\- Tu fais attention aux rumeurs ? Sérieusement ? Après toutes les rumeurs sur toi à Poudlard ?   
\- Elle l'a dit tel quel à Winn.  
\- Normal, c'est une nonne. Cassiopée salua une petite vieille qui souriait en entendant les propos des deux serdaigle. Elle n'a eu que deux ou trois aventures et encore. Maggie lui a brisé le cœur. Elle ne s'en remet pas. Et nous avons le droit de nous envoyer en l'air. Enfin pour les deux fois où nous l'avons fait. C'était thérapeutique. Voilà. Entre deux adultes consentantes. Maintenant, rassurée ?   
Lena hocha la tête. Oui, elle était rassurée. Et gênée.   
\- Je suis désolée. Je ne te jugeais pas.   
\- J'aime toujours Darla. C'est tout. Et rien n'arrive à me convaincre du contraire. Je suis pour l'opération aigle. 

En parlant de l'opération aigle, Lena avait proposé à son nouvel apprenti de tester leur projet de cours de pâtisserie. Enfin, vu que Noël approchait, c'était surtout un cours de biscuits. Il allait apprendre quelques recettes à Alex, Maggie, Cassiopée et Darla. Lena avait proposé ses amies pour tenter de les rapprocher et éloigner Cassi et Alex. Bien qu’il fut avéré, après cette discussion un peu houleuse, que les rumeurs avaient eu tort.   
Ce qui était logique : même à Poudlard les rumeurs étaient stupides. Alex avait couché avec la serdaigle, d’accord. Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais elles n'étaient pas en couple et ne voulaient pas le devenir. Elles ne supportaient pas par contre leurs ex… si son apprenti survivait à ces filles qui se détestaient, il pourrait survivre à tout.   
Thor était un grand blond au sourire ravageur. Malgré son abondance de charmes, il sentait que la journée serait longue.   
\- Cheffe, votre belle-sœur Alex je connais, Cassiopée aussi. Par contre, Maggie et Harla ?   
\- Darla, corrigea Lena dans un sourire. Maggie est l'ex d’Alex, celle qui lui a brisé le cœur. Et Darla est l'imbécile qui a brisé le cœur de Cass'. Je pense qu'elles se tiendront toutes à carreau. Elles sont adultes après tout… rien ne peut se passer mal.   
Lena avait rarement tort. Cependant, ce jour-là, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus à côté de la plaque. Le pauvre Thor assista impuissant à un échange cocasse entre les jeunes femmes.   
Elles travaillaient bien, très bien même. Elles écoutaient, prenaient des notes et suivaient scrupuleusement les instructions.   
Et puis, Cassiopée commença à faire des biscuits de Noël en forme de courge, de butternut, de citrouille…   
\- Cela ne fait-il pas un peu trop… Halloween ? demanda Thor avec un sourire encourageant.   
\- Ce sont des cucurbitacées de Noël voyons, répondit Cassiopée en souriant en direction de Darla. C'est pour ça que je leur rajoute des petits chapeaux de Noël. Pour que ça fasse plus festif.   
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Bien entendu… une courge, comme moi, fit Cassiopée en battant des cils vers Thor, nue avec juste un chapeau rouge et blanc… c'est festif.   
La serdaigle ponctua son discours d’un clin d’œil qui fit rougir l’apprenti.  
Darla entendit cette discussion à l'autre bout de l'îlot de la cuisine et faillit s'étrangler. Cassiopée flirtait avec leur professeur. C'était un comble ça ! Sous son nez…   
\- Darla, pourrais-tu malaxer cette pâte à sablés plus délicatement ? La recette indique qu'il faut être doux.   
\- Maggie, laisse-moi écouter, murmura Darla en s’acharnant sur la pâte.   
\- Au lieu de tomber dans la jalousie, tu ferais mieux de lui parler ! murmura Maggie en retour. Tu l'évites depuis des mois parce que tu as peur de lui avouer la vérité !   
\- Maggie, je t’aime, tu le sais, mais là tu dépasses les bornes. J'ai quitté le pays pour t'aider alors que je voulais… tu sais bien ce que je voulais faire. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer tout ça sans parler de tes affaires…   
Thor vit Darla fraiser avec vigueur sa pâte et il s'écria en traversant la cuisine à toute vitesse :   
\- Non pas comme ça ! De la douceur. Vous devez faire l’amour avec les produits, pas les torturer !   
Darla vit là une occasion.   
\- J'aimerais beaucoup faire des biscuits avec amour, mais amour m'en veut et refuse de me parler.   
Cassiopée en lâcha son rouleau à pâtisserie qui tomba sur son pied.   
\- Aïe !   
Alex Danvers savait additionner deux et deux. Cass et Darla ? Leur rupture était un malentendu. C'était évident. Il fallait les réconcilier.   
Il fallait qu'elle soit adulte et qu'elle agisse comme telle.   
Bien. Elle avait vaincu des mecs qui faisaient le double de sa taille. Elle pouvait donc survivre à Maggie.   
Alex attrapa Maggie par le bras alors que Thor et Darla tentaient de fraiser correctement la pâte sablée.   
\- Alex ? marmonna Maggie dont le cœur venait de s'emballer.  
\- Quart d'heure de vérité. Cassiopée aime Darla. Je peux l'attester. Est-ce que Darla aime toujours Cassiopée ?   
\- Oui, répondit franchement Maggie.   
\- D'accord. Ça ne peut plus durer. Elles sont malheureuses. Darla semble bien bien malheureuse aussi. Tu es sa meilleure amie. Tu dois m'aider. Tout le monde est pris par ce mariage, nous aussi… il n'empêche… nous allons sauver un couple. Je déclare ouverte la mission Nessie.   
Maggie n’avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Alex voulait faire équipe avec elle ? C'était un grand oui.


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie avait dans ses mains une missive d'Alex. L'opération Nessie était officiellement sur pied. Alex avait préparé un plan de guerre qui consistait en gros à profiter de chaque occasion pour rapprocher leurs deux amies.

Le hibou d'Alex avait réveillé sa grand-mère, puis sa grand-tante. Maggie était soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas son dragon de compagnie qui jouait les facteurs… Sa famille aurait pu en faire une crise cardiaque.

Présentement, elles étaient toutes trois dans le salon en robes de chambre et devant une énorme théière. Maggie venait de leur expliquer tous les problèmes qu'elle avait avec la famille Danvers en omettant cependant la véritable raison de sa rupture avec Alex. Elle avait ensuite continué en expliquant l'opération Nessie.

Tout en secouant la tête, Prudence demanda :

\- Ma loutre, réexplique-moi cette histoire.

\- Elle est compliquée. Je sais.

Sophie prenait des notes, c'était une ancienne serdaigle et cela se voyait. Prudence leva un doigt docte.

\- Je constate. Mais Sophie et moi, nous avons du mal à comprendre. Tu aimes cette Alexandra ?

\- Oui. Alex, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Alex. Je l'aime toujours.

\- Bien, fit la grand-tante Sophie, donc tu aimes Alex. Depuis que tu es à Poudlard. Tu l'as séduite suite à d'horribles rumeurs qui prétendaient qu'elle était en couple avec la petite amie de sa petite sœur. Tu as même fini en couple avec elle. Alex, pas sa sœur.

\- Rigoureusement exact.

\- Alors, continua Sophie, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, imbécile de petite-nièce, as-tu rompu avec cette dame ?

Maggie grimaça puis hésita. Pouvait-elle le dire à haute voix ? D'un autre côté, si elle ne pouvait pas leur dire… elle ne le dirait à personne en dehors de Darla.

\- J'étais étudiante à l'école des aurors.

Un cri accueillit cette annonce.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, fit Prudence en voyant Sophie horrifiée. Maggie, une fille auror est un concept difficile pour Sophie. Elle ne te juge pas mais quand même un peu.

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel puis continua.

\- J'ai déniché un dossier qui traînait un jour où je travaillais tard pour réviser. Et j'ai découvert que le directeur Simsion cachait des attaques contre les effectifs des aurors.

\- Un dossier qui traînait ? Margaret Eilis Hannay… la gronda Sophie.

\- D'accord. J'ai usé de sorts peu orthodoxes pour ouvrir des tiroirs secrets parce que je voulais retrouver le père de ma petite amie.

Sophie fit un petit soupir conquis. Elle préférait la romance aux menus larcins.

\- C'est trop mignon.

Maggie n'aurait pas dit mignon. Cela avait été atroce.

\- Le père d'Alex et Kara avait été gravement atteint par un sort de magie noir, il était mourant, probablement drogué pour ne pas révéler que les aurors n'avaient pas assuré sa sécurité. Simsion avait dissimulé sa maladie, inventé une fuite du père Danvers et avait lancé la rumeur d'une crise de la quarantaine. J'étais en train de lire le dossier quand j'ai été découverte par Simsion dans son bureau. Il m'a renvoyée avec un blâme. Et il en a profité, il m'a menacée de mort. J'étais seule, sans famille et déshéritée… Je n'avais aucun moyen pour lutter contre lui. En larmes, elle continua : je ne pouvais pas annoncer à Alex que son père était mourant, peut-être mort vu que je n'avais pas lu la fin du dossier, et j'ignorais où le trouver. Je n'aurais pas pu lui briser le cœur.

Sophie et Prudence écoutaient avec attention. C'était assez spectaculaire. Digne d'un roman.

\- Je suis restée quelques semaines à prétendre être chez les aurors. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer à mes proches que j'avais été virée, et encore moins leur dire pourquoi j'avais été virée. Je mentais tous les jours à Alex et aussi à ma colocataire Cassiopée. Je n'arrivais plus à leur mentir. C'était infernal. Donc… eh bien j'ai trouvé un tas d'excuses stupides pour la quitter et j'ai fait mes valises.

\- Pour la Roumanie ?

\- Oui. Et j'ai décidé de créer des baguettes suite à une rencontre providentielle.

Sophie regrettait l'absence de biscuits ou de maïs soufflés à grignoter.

\- Et tu es de retour pour le mariage de la sœur d'Alex.

\- Oui.

\- Et Alex qui ne t'aime pas des masses, ou qui te déteste pour lui avoir brisé le cœur vient de te recruter pour remettre en couple ton amie Darla et Cassiopée qui est une autre amie d'Alex ?

\- Oui.

Sophie regardait ses notes et Prudence y jetait un œil pour faire des commentaires.

\- Tu es amie avec Darla ?

\- Oui. Elle est venue me voir en Roumanie quand elle a entamé ses études de divination. Elle ne connaît la vérité sur Simsion que depuis un an, quand j'ai décidé de révéler la vérité. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a annoncé que Jeremiah Danvers était soigné depuis plusieurs années à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Simsion a fait un tel geste. Je ne comptais pas revenir en fait. J'avais trop honte. Et puis, avec le mariage de Lena, devenir son témoin… C'est peut-être le bon moment pour faire amende honorable.

Sophie déclara qu'il était nécessaire de faire venir Darla pour qu'elle puisse mettre des visages sur tous ces noms. Et surtout, pour que Maggie discute de son plan boiteux d'amende honorable.

\- Tu sais, petite nièce, je pense que si Alex n'ordonne pas à son dragon de te cuire vivante, tu auras beaucoup de chance.

Darla, en arrivant au début de l'après-midi, eut l'étrange impression d'être scrutée.

\- Enchantée, commença Darla.

\- Prudence, la grand-mère.

\- Sophie, la grand-tante.

\- Maggie, ta pote, compléta Maggie dans un rire.

\- Vous êtes trognonnes ! Je vous adopte !

Maggie entraîna son amie dans sa chambre. Bon, il était temps de reprendre des cartes. Un bon tirage de tarot et Darla devrait reprendre des forces.

\- Maggie, tu m'invites pour des tirages ? Igor était le seul à accepter ces tirages, tu en avais marre, je te rappelle.

\- Mais c'est différent. Ici, on a retrouvé nos ex.

\- Certes. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elles nous détestent ? Et que j'aurais rompu avec une fille qui était amoureuse de moi alors que je croyais qu'elle ne m'aimait plus ?

Maggie grimaça. Si Darla voulait l'attaquer, elle allait répondre également par l'attaque.

\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de Cassiopée.

\- Non. Toi tu l'es ! répondit puérilement la grande gryffondor.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Cassiopée ?!

\- Mais non, andouille, je suis amoureuse d'Alex.

\- Maggie Sawyer Hannay ! Par les culottes en dentelle de Cassiopée O'Neill. Tu viens d'avouer que tu es amoureuse d'Alex. Pas de tentative pour nier ?

\- Oublions de nier un instant – Maggie décida de jouer franc jeu. Cassiopée t'a fait des biscuits en forme de citrouille après avoir tenté de te tuer avec des courges. On frise la déclaration d'amour.

\- Elle me déteste, tu veux dire.

\- Non. Tire les cartes. Tu verras.

\- C'est tout vu.

Darla se plia néanmoins aux demandes de Maggie. Elle n'avait pas réussi à questionner son tarot depuis des années au sujet de son ex.

\- Tu vois, les cartes disent toutes que la guerre est à nos portes.

\- Euh, chérie, je pense que ton pessimisme obscurcit ta lecture des cartes.

\- Non.

\- Si. Celle-ci montre que tu dois te battre. Celle-ci te montre que tu dois déjouer les pièges et éviter les impasses. Prends ton casque anti courge.

\- Maggie, ce n'est pas…

\- Si si, je lis clair dans tes cartes. Je vais tirer moi une carte pour t'aiguiller dans la bonne voie. Prenant la carte, Maggie la regarda avant de la dévoiler. Ahah ! Les amoureux ! J'avais raison ! Tu dois récupérer ta constellation préférée.

\- C'est pas gagné.

\- C'est moins compliqué que pour moi.

\- Tu veux récupérer Alex ?

\- Oui, j'avoue.

Derrière la porte, un grand 'yahouuuuu' se fit entendre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que si Cassiopée refuse de me voir, je demande ces deux-là en mariage ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année ! Je vous souhaite des sourires ravis, des éclats de rire, la sécurité, et d'aimer. Et par aimer, j'entends tout ce qui peut vous faire plaisir, vous émerveiller, vous capturer le cœur, que ce soit des personnes, des situations, ou juste le bonheur d'être là, au bon moment.

Dans la petite chambre, Clark regardait avec tendresse son épouse. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle était en nage et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Clark n'était pourtant pas un homme sans ressources. Il avait préparé ce moment.

La gynécologue lui avait conseillé de trouver un sujet de conversation pour canaliser ses pensées lors du moment critique.

\- Lois ?

\- Oui, tu sais je suis toujours là. Vu mon état… tu te souviens, ta grainnnnnneuhhh aïe !

\- Tu m'avais demandé d'étudier la situation de mes cousines, j'ai du nouveau.

Loïs eut un sourire vainqueur même dans la douleur. Elle adorait les potins. C'était sa principale motivation pour devenir journaliste.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ma cousine Kara a lancé avec toi l'opération aigle pour réunir Alex et Maggie ?

\- Correct. Et je suis au courant avec Cassiopée et Darla. Si c'est ça ton scoop, tu peux aller te rhabiller !

\- Tutut, j'ai plus. Je viens de découvrir qu'il y a une autre mission. La mission Nessie lancée par Alex et Maggie pour rassembler Cassiopée et Darla.

\- Attends, Alex et Maggie font équipe pour…

\- Oui. Kara a fait des émules.

\- Mais elles se détestent ! Enfin, je penche, aiiiiiiiiie ! Je penche plus pour Alex déteste Maggie mais Maggie aime toujours Alex.

\- Peut-être qu'Alex essaie de se rapprocher de Maggie ? proposa Clark.

\- C'est adorable comme idée ! Mais donc tout le monde veut caser tout le monde ? Comment veux-tu garder secret des missions pareilles…

Toute à ses réflexions, Lois ne pensait plus vraiment à son accouchement avant qu'une nouvelle douleur ne lui vrille le ventre.

Une fois la douleur passée, elle eut une pensée fugace.

\- Mais, attends un peu, comment as-tu appris pour cette mission Nessie ?

\- J'ai mes sources.

\- Clark Kent, me ferais-tu des cachotteries ?

\- Lois, un journaliste ne peut révéler ses sources, tu le sais fort bien.

\- Cette règle ne s'applique pas aux époux !

Clark eut un sourire devant la mine outrée de sa douce et tendre.

\- Depuis quand les conjoints sont-ils dans la confidence ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies jamais parlé de tes indics…

\- À l'instant ! Cette règle n'est pas rétroactive, raté, tu n'auras pas mes indics ! Je souffre par ta faute. Et ton indic a peut-être des fausses informations.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il est le roi des infos…

Clark n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lois cria victoire.

\- Je le savais. Winn te fait ses confidences ?

\- Excusez-moi, fit une petite voix.

\- On est potes depuis des années, répondit Clark à son épouse. Depuis que nous avons fait connaissance grâce à Alex. Et je pensais d'ailleurs, tant que nous parlons de lui, le proposer comme parrain.

\- Monsieur et madame Lane-Kent… refit la petite voix.

\- Je suis bien contente de l'apprendre, déclara Lois. James est bien trop absent. Il voyage partout et tout le temps. Ses photos sont magnifiques, mais il ferait un piètre parrain.

\- C'est surtout que c'est l'ex de ta sœur. Je préfère ne pas mettre Lucy en colère.

\- Bonne… stratégie.

La gynécologue tapa dans ses mains pour attirer enfin l'attention de sa patiente.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre dans vos discussions passionnantes, mais ce bébé arrive.

La gynécologue reprit son travail et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Lois tenait dans ses bras son fils.

\- Tu sais, commença Lois, je pense que nous n'avons pas choisi le bon nom pour notre bébé.

\- Chérie…

\- Je suis sérieuse. Cet enfant mérite un prénom rempli de sagesse. Il mérite quelque chose de parfait, comme lui…

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu viens de mettre au monde une nouvelle vie.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, je suis…

Lena fut la première à arriver à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard. Le débat entre les jeunes parents pour nommer leur enfant battait toujours son plein.

\- Les autres vont arriver. Kara m'a nommée ambassadrice pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ce joli bébé.

Lois lui fit un sourire triomphal et avant que Clark ne puisse ajouter un mot, elle nomma son fils.

\- Je te présente Auguste. Auguste Kent. Le plus beau bébé à mes yeux…

Lena passa un doigt délicat sur la joue du petit Auguste qui s'agita dans son berceau sans se réveiller.

\- Il est magnifique.

\- Merci, firent les jeunes parents en cœur.

Voyant les petits yeux de la jeune maman, Lena décréta qu'elle dirait aux autres de leur bande de revenir le lendemain.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, fit Lois en baillant. Mais je veux bien fermer les yeux un instant.

Lena s'éclipsa de la chambre avec Clark. La porte n'était pas encore fermée que la jeune maman dormait déjà.

\- Le mariage avance bien ? Les préparatifs du moins ? entama Clark.

\- Oui. Je suis plus inquiète pour la situation des témoins. Pas pour Lois. Elle est toujours parfaite, je le sais bien, et Kara l'adore. Juste… Maggie et Alex. Et Cassiopée qui a toujours le cœur brisé.

\- Tu sais… je pense que les choses peuvent évoluer favorablement. Elles ont grandi. Toutes.

\- Je sais…

\- Arrête de t'en faire.

\- C'est mon mariage.

\- Oui. Exactement. Menace tout le monde de mettre du sérum de vérité dans leur verre le jour du mariage si elles font le moindre scandale. Aucune n'osera agir. Elles ont trop peur de révéler leurs secrets.

\- Tu sais des choses Clark Kent ? Lena plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, une pose que sa future épouse prenait souvent.

\- Possiblement, éluda un peu le jeune papa. Prévenons d'abord toute la famille et les amis, on en parle après.

Lena profita du déplacement à travers l'hopital pour questionner Clark sur ses envies de cadeaux de Noel. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes sur le toit où une volière était installée. Clark était bien conscient que son épouse était épuisée. Envoyer des missives pour demander un peu de temps avant les visites à la jeune maman était pour le mieux. Une fois leur courrier envoyé, ils décidèrent de prendre un petit remontant.

Ils trouvèrent une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

\- Je t'écoute, Clark Kent.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tu en connais tant que ça ?

\- Oui. Je suis journaliste et étrangement toute votre bande adore me révéler des secrets. Alex est venue me voir, Kara, Darla aussi. Cassiopée m'a préparé un beau bouquet pour mon anniversaire de mariage… Winn et moi avons nos habitudes aussi.

\- Eh ben. Une question me taraude… Est-ce qu'Alex me déteste ?

Lena n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait provoqué un cataclysme en invitant Maggie à devenir son témoin.

\- Non. Elle veut extorquer des informations à Maggie. Elle soupçonne que leur rupture est plus complexe et que Maggie lui cacherait des choses. Toi elle veut t'extorquer des informations sur Cassiopée pour la pousser dans les bras de Darla.

\- Pardon ?! Qu'ai-je à voir avec cette histoire ?!

\- Tu es la meilleure amie de Cassiopée tout comme Alex. Mais elle espère que tu aurais des infos en plus.

\- D'accoooooord. Bizarre. Mais pourquoi pas.

\- D'ailleurs, montons nous aussi une mission, plaisanta Clark.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soyons créatifs !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lena, quelle que soit cette mission, elle allait adorer faire équipe avec son futur cousin par alliance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma beta est amoureuse et a un nouveau boulot, j'ai repris le boulot, promis pas d'abandon en vue, on fait notre possible ^^

À Londres, la nervosité de Maggie était au-delà de l'imaginable. Son premier examen pour sa maitrise de baguette allait avoir lieu. Elle avait à peine touché à son déjeuner. Heureusement qu'elle était invitée chez Kara pour fêter Noël le soir même. Si elle survivait à son examen, elle aurait au moins quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Du moins, si Alex et son dragon ne la tuaient pas avant.

Elle avait même prévu quelque chose pour Alex. Elle avait dans sa poche un cadeau très spécial qu'elle comptait lui offrir. Elle voulait lui rappeler une époque bien particulière.

À bien y réfléchir, cette démarche était du suicide.

\- Je vais leur dire que je suis malade, fit-elle à Prudence pour éviter un désastre.

Le regard noir de son aïeule était suffisant pour lui faire abandonner ce projet, mais Maggie était une courageuse gryffondor qui tenta de convaincre sa grand-mère qu'elle ne devait pas se rendre à son examen.

\- Je vais provoquer une catastrophe… je vais me ridiculiser. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que ça dans l'art des baguettes. Dans dix ans peut-être…

\- Silence. Margaret, redresse-toi et assume. Si tu as un minimum de bon sens, tu vas réussir cet examen.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas ? implora Maggie.

\- Tu te planteras comme une imbécile, commenta Sophie dans un sourire.

\- C'est censé être réconfortant ?

\- Pas du tout. La peur n'évite pas le danger.

\- Sophie, tu es une serpentard. Tu peux l'avouer.

La veille dame éclata de rire.

\- Le choixpeau avait aussi cet avis, mais le vert me va très mal au teint. J'ai préféré la maison de Serdaigle.

Maggie avait rarement été aussi contente d'avoir une famille, et ce, même si ses membres étaient tous fêlés. Elle les aimait sans condition.

À la pépinière, Cassiopée regardait avec consternation Alex qui rangeait les courges dans la serre froide.

\- Tu as encore attaqué Darla ? demanda Alex dans un grand sourire.

\- Pas attaquée, juste… je lui recommande de manger plus de légumes en les lui envoyant en pleine poire.

\- Cass…

\- Ne me juge pas. Moi je n'ai pas été raconter à Winn que nous avions une relation torride.

\- Je m'excuse, pour la millième fois. Je pensais qu'il le dirait à Darla et que la jalousie aidant elle te sauterait dessus.

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'était pas malin.

\- C'est un euphémisme Danvers !

\- Bon, d'accord, je note, je ne le ferai plus et notre partie de jambe en l'air tombe dès maintenant dans l'oubli.

\- Je ne suis… commença Cassiopée avec un sourire mutin…

\- Silence, ne parle ni de mon corps, ni de ma lingerie, et encore moins de trucs pervers.

\- Je n'allais pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, je te connais O'Neill ! lui tira la langue Alex.

À une centaine de kilomètres de là, debout dans sa cuisine, Lena regardait les préparations culinaires s'amonceler ici et là. Il y avait de trop, à ne pas en douter. Kara mélangeait une préparation tout en ensorcelant une autre.

\- Chérie, je suis bien d'accord que Noël est ce soir… même si c'est une grande fête que tu prépares, je crois que tu as vu un peu trop grand, voire beaucoup trop grand. On fait ça en petit comité, tu te souviens ?

Kara rougit et évita de regarder son épouse. Ce qui lui arrivait pourtant rarement sauf quand Lena lui parlait de ses fantasmes.

\- Lena, amour de ma vie. J'ai une confession à faire.

\- Oh mon dieu, fit Lena en s'attendant au pire. Attends, je dois m'asseoir.

Elle attrapa un bol de purée de céleri rave sur une chaise pour s'installer. Puis elle le posa sur ses genoux. Une fois bien assise, elle fit un signe de la main pour que Kara s'explique.

\- Oui. Euh. Comment dire. J'ai invité quelques personnes en plus. Je veux dire en plus de ma mère et ma sœur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Kara tenta le sourire le plus poufsouffle qu'elle pouvait faire. Celui qui charmait tout le monde. Lena ne sourcilla même pas. Oups. Elle allait devoir assumer ses idées sans les adoucir avec son charme. Elle se frotta négligemment l'arrière de l'oreille, cherchant l'inspiration. Puis, ne trouvant aucun moyen d'adoucir la nouvelle, elle se lança.

\- Tout le monde.

\- Pardon ? fit sa future épouse en haussant un sourcil circonspect. Tu entends quoi par là ?

\- Eh bien. Tout le monde…Tout le monde, voire un peu plus.

Lena fronçait les sourcils alors que son souffle s'accélérait sous l'effet du stress.

\- Kara, je t'aime, mais là tu me fais peur. Peux-tu expliciter ton histoire ?

Kara coupa le feu sous ses préparations pour que rien ne brûle.

\- Tu dois bien comprendre que j'ai fait ça par pure grandeur d'âme. J'ai fait d'abord ce qui était prévu, j'ai invité les habituels. Ma mère, Alex. Et j'ai d'abord eu un regret donc j'ai invité aussi Nessie.

\- Continue, ordonna Lena.

\- Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis dit qu'inviter le meilleur ami d'Alex serait une bonne idée parce que Winn se sent délaissé depuis la naissance des triplées. J'ai donc invité Winn et Iris ma comparse de plan foireux pour la mission aigle et les triplées, bien entendu.

\- Kara, pourquoi sembles-tu encore un peu inquiète…

\- J'ai bien dit, tout le monde, chérie d'amour que j'aime. Donc je me suis dit qu'il y avait un nouveau bébé dans la famille, que Clark comptait rester seul dans son grand manoir et j'ai donc invité Clark, Lois et Auguste, bien entendu, du coup bah… j'ai pensé que Cassiopée, Darla et Maggie ne se sentiraient pas vraiment à l'aise ici, et je n'allais pas les inviter, je te le jure, mais en y repensant, j'ai trouvé que ce serait intéressant d'avancer la mission aigle. Donc ces trois-là viennent aussi. Et il se peut que j'aie aussi invité la grand-mère et la grand-tante de Maggie qui sont mes nouvelles recrues au chouetteur. Et comme Lois veut manipuler certaines personnes pour que notre mariage soit un succès… je me suis dit qu'il serait très chouette d'impliquer ta mère et ton frère.

Kara mélangea avec une spatule sa compotée d'airelles. Lena assimilait lentement ces informations. Elle se tenait désormais fermement à sa chaise. C'était là une évidence : sans cette ferme attache, elle serait déjà à terre.

\- Si jamais tu veux inviter d'autres personnes… commença Kara avec un sourire encourageant. Tu peux en rajouter.

\- Je suis abasourdie… On va juste mourir. Ils vont s'entretuer.

\- Mais non, Alex tiendra Nessie à distance de Maggie, Cassiopée ne pourra pas rentrer avec des courges dans la maison, ta mère et Lois, et puis ton frère et Clark, et…

Lena souriait comme une désespérée et agitait les mains, essayant probablement de montrer à Kara où était le problème dans toute cette histoire. Kara déglutit difficilement.

\- D'accord, je comprends peut-être enfin ton point de vue…


	19. Chapter 19

Elles y avaient passé une grande partie de l'après-midi, mais Lena et Kara avaient enfin réussi à dresser un plan de table idéal pour que personne n'essaie de tuer son voisin. Il était néanmoins toujours possible de lancer un sort depuis l'autre bout de la table, ou pire, de lancer une crevette à la tête d'un voisin de table un peu plus éloigné. Malgré ça, Lena était satisfaite, et si elle était satisfaite, Kara l'était aussi.

\- Je pense que l'on va survivre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kara était absorbée par les derniers préparatifs culinaires tandis que Clark et Lena étudiaient la situation. La table était couverte de plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres et les convives se les passaient avec entrain. Néanmoins, certains convives semblaient un peu moins enthousiastes tandis que d'autres s'amusaient follement. Clark rougit en croisant le regard d'une serdaigle au sourire ravageur. Une fois la jeune femme en discussion avec Winn, Clark osa parler à sa voisine.

\- C'est moi ou Cassiopée a mis un décolleté vertigineux pour narguer Darla ? demanda-t-il négligemment à Lena.

\- Clairement, et vu la tête de la voyante, je pense que ça marche d'enfer, fit Lena en murmurant avant de boire une gorgée de vin rouge.

\- Je suis assez dubitatif en voyant son pendentif en forme de citrouille. C'est très joli et ça met en valeur… Clark rougit en voyant son épouse lever un sourcil interrogateur à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Sa poitrine, oui, je confirme, répondit Lena en rigolant. Cassiopée a fait très fort sur ce coup-là. Je doute qu'il y aura un rapprochement entre ces deux-là d'ici la fin de la soirée mais je suis amusée de voir que mon témoin a autant de ressources pour torturer son ex.

Lois avait déposé son fils dans son berceau avant de rejoindre les deux commères.

\- Époux, sache que si quelqu'un doit reluquer Cassiopée, c'est moi. Elle m'a demandé en mariage, pas toi. Et Lena, je te rappelle que tu te maries l'année prochaine.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit plus bas encore Lena. On essaie de voir les progrès de tout le monde…

\- Observez alors qu'Iris est en train de raconter à Maggie qu'elle a tellement raté d'évènements récents dans la vie de son époux qu'elle va devoir se rattraper. Je sens venir du chantage. Elle va lui réclamer des dizaines d'heures de babysitting.

Lilian Luthor et son fils se jetaient des regards inquiets. Cette soirée était une étrangeté en soi. Lorsqu'une énorme louche de purée fut versée sans son consentement dans son assiette par sa voisine, une jeune femme étonnante qui répondait au nom de Darla. La belle-mère de Lena crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir devant tant de manque de savoir vivre. Et avoir un dragon qui voletait entre les convives n'arrangeait strictement rien.

\- Lex, nous avons oublié, il me semble que…

Lena vit rouge et avant que quiconque à table ait le temps de faire une remarque, elle prit son air le plus aristocratique.

\- Mère, les excuses sont certes faites pour être utilisées, mais la subtilité n'est pas votre fort aujourd'hui. Mangez donc et on en reparlera après, fit aimablement Lena. Vous ne voudriez pas passer pour une déserteuse de repas de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

Lilian fit un sourire à sa fille. Bien qu'il était forcé, Lena fut impressionnée. Lois avait raison. Le poids de l'opinion publique fonctionnait très bien pour manipuler sa famille.

Kara apporta peu après le dessert, une immense revisite de la Forêt noire. Winn, en grand gourmet, ne sourcilla pas, pas plus que Cassiopée. D'autres membres de l'assemblée se demandaient par contre comment ils allaient pouvoir survivre à un tel repas.

Lena et Lois entamèrent un gros débat avec Prudence et Sophie sur la place de la femme dans la société sorcière autour d'une bouteille de vin rouge tandis que Darla, un peu pompette, ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de Cassiopée. La Serdaigle, toute à son dessert, ne remarqua rien.

Lorsque la distribution de cadeaux commença, Maggie attendit que chacun soit occupé – et surtout que Nessie soit profondément endormie dans les bras de Winn qui était pétrifié – avant de suivre Alex dans la cuisine. Enfin seules, Maggie inspira profondément. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile d'offrir son cadeau à Alex, mais elle y tenait particulièrement.

\- Alex ? demanda-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de la serdaigle qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… enfin, je voulais te donner… Maggie lui fit un sourire. Je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau.

Alex leva les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de cadeau pour son ex. Elle n'avait strictement rien à donner en échange et elle se sentit soudainement très bête. Bien entendu que la gryffondor allait lui offrir quelque chose. Maggie était brave. Puis, Alex se souvint que Kara ne lui avait rien dit sur la venue de son ex ou de leur bande. Tout était la faute de sa poufsouffle de petite sœur.

\- Je suis désolée, Maggie, je n'ai rien. Kara avait omis de m'informer…

\- Ce n'est pas mon but, tu sais. Je t'offre quelque chose parce que ça me fait plaisir. Pas parce que je voudrais quelque chose en retour.

Voyant qu'Alex ne réagissait pas, Maggie agita la petite boite.

\- Tu veux bien de ce cadeau ?

La timidité de Maggie était un choc pour Alex. Depuis toutes ces années, la détective avait espéré la revoir, elle craignait d'avoir oublié des mimiques de son ex. Elle avait le cœur brisé, mais elle ne voulait pas oublier les bons moments. Cependant, revoir Maggie hésitante, c'était un choc. Elle n'avait plus du tout en mémoire cette attitude de la gryffondor.

\- Bien entendu, répondit-elle dans un sourire gêné.

Alex prit son cadeau et ouvrit la petite boîte en bois et y découvrit un bracelet. Pas n'importe quel bracelet. Son bracelet. Celui que Maggie lui avait offert lors de leur premier Noël ensemble. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Depuis cette nuit d'hiver où elle avait dévalé les escaliers en marbre en sortant de Sainte-Mangouste et où il s'était cassé.

\- Kara me l'avait confié pour le réparer après qu'il a été brisé. Je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens à l'époque pour le faire réparer et c'est un artisan roumain qui a fait ce travail de restauration il y a quelques temps. J'ai réenchanté le petit chat pour qu'il se balade comme avant, fit Maggie qui rougissait de plus en plus devant le silence d'Alex.

L'émotion qui battait dans les tempes et le cœur d'Alex lui donnait le vertige. Maggie avait gardé son bracelet toutes ces années durant ? Alors qu'elle l'avait larguée et dénigrée ? C'était totalement invraisemblable… À moins que Maggie lui cachât des choses ?

\- Maggie, pourquoi… commença Alex avant d'être interrompue.

\- Non, s'il te plaît. Ne parlons pas de choses qui pourraient nous fâcher. S'il te plaît. Je veux juste que ce Noël soit… une jolie parenthèse. On parlera, je te le promets. Juste, pas maintenant. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui, répondit la serdaigle à contrecœur.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! J'ai des cadeaux pour vous deux, fit Kara en interrompant ce moment suspendu entre les deux filles.

Kara avait prévu pour chacun un objet totalement décalé pour Noël. Elle avait acheté des tiares, des baguettes magiques en faux diamants, des bagues, des chaussettes à pompons…

La soirée fut un succès, malgré quelques tensions que personne n'aurait pu expliquer. Lilian et Lex furent les premiers à partir, suivis de près par Prudence, Maggie et Sophie ainsi que les jeunes parents. Alex et sa mère dormaient chez Kara et Lena.

Cassiopée attendit de sortir de la maison des futures mariées pour tendre à son ex un paquet cadeau.

\- Cass…

Darla semblait pour le moins surprise d'un tel geste. C'était la première fois que la serdaigle ne tentait pas de la tuer à coups de courges. Darla savait reconnaitre une trêve de Noël quand elle en voyait une et accepta son cadeau avec joie.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, fit Cassiopée en s'éloignant déjà. Le vin aidant, elle avait juste envie de se blottir contre Darla.

\- Attends un instant, jolie constellation. J'ai un cadeau aussi à l'offrir.

Cassiopée était intriguée. Elle fit demi-tour et se posta devant la gryffondor.

\- S'il te plaît. Elle lui tendit deux paquets.

\- Merci.

\- Tu regarderas ça à la maison, d'accord ? Et je ferai de même.

\- D'accord… fit Cassiopée un peu inquiète, ce cadeau était-il explosif ?

De retour dans son minuscule appartement, Darla découvrit que son cadeau était un magnifique tarot. Cassiopée avait griffonné sur le paquet que son cadeau devait permettre à Darla de réévaluer avec un regard neuf sa situation amoureuse.

Cassiopée arriva à la pépinière et s'installa dans son canapé avec un reste de forêt noire qu'elle avait judicieusement réussi à extorquer à Kara – la poufsouffle avait été surtout ravie de voir que son dessert était un franc succès.

Elle ouvrit le premier paquet qui indiquait de manière sibylline 'rien ne se jette, tout se transforme'. Elle éclata de rire en constatant que c'était une tarte au butternut. Le second paquet était une jolie culotte en dentelle rouge.

Darla lui en avait offert une chaque année quand elles étaient en couple, car en porter une à la nouvelle année promettait mille et un succès selon l'adage de son ex.

Ce geste la toucha bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait l'admettre.


	20. Chapter 20

Allongée dans son lit, Kara grogna quand elle sentit que sa future épouse était en train de se lever. Avec un sourire mutin, elle attrapa Lena par la taille et s'allongea sur elle.

\- Bonjour marmotte, fit la brunette dans un sourire.

\- Salut. Reste. Reste avec moi, sous les draps…

\- Bien tenté, mais la période entre Noël et nouvel an est la pire de l'année et nous avons encore des tonnes de choses à faire. Si tu es sage néanmoins, je te ramènerai une brioche.

\- Oh, fit Kara dans un grand sourire avant de parsemer des bisous dans le cou de sa douce et tendre.

La serdaigle eut un sourire avant de se mordre les lèvres. Kara connaissait vraiment ses points faibles.

\- Je dois y aller et toi, tu dois aller essayer des robes.

\- Je sais. Alex ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui donc c'est Maggie qui m'accompagne. Je voudrais discuter avec elle de quelques broutilles probablement sans importance, mon enquête piétine au sujet de Simsion et vu qu'elle avait tenté d'intégrer les aurors à l'époque…

\- Tu es certaine ? Tu devrais juste essayer tes robes et laisser ça pour plus tard non ? Tu sembles bien trop préoccupée pour une future mariée.

Kara lui tira la langue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vas donc préparer ma brioche, la plus grande brioche du monde. Et ta pâte à tartiner secrète…

\- Tu sais que ma brioche se savoure nature… la gronda gentiment Lena.

Kara eut un sourire encore plus félin.

\- Je ne pensais pas à la brioche, voyant la réaction de la cadette des Luthor, Kara commenta : tu sais que tu es renversante quand tu rougis ?

Alex était assise à son bureau, face à un homme d'âge mur. Elle tentait d'écouter attentivement mais elle était particulièrement déconcentrée à cause de son dragon.

Nessie était fan du bracelet de sa maîtresse. C'était un bijou envoûtant et surprenant. Désormais, le dragon passait une grande partie de son temps d'éveil à suivre le petit chat en pierre qui se baladait sur le corps d'Alex, au grand désespoir de cette dernière.

Présentement, Nessie était en train de chercher le petit pendentif au niveau de sa jambe droite.

\- Vous avez un dragon qui vous pourchasse, fit remarquer son nouveau client avec un regard de désapprobation.

L'homme recherchait sa fille, c'était là tout ce qu'Alex avait pu comprendre des maigres explications de ce client exigent.

\- Je sais, Nessie est mon animal de compagnie, ne vous inquiétez pas. Revenons à votre affaire. Votre fille a disparu quand ?

Son client n'était pas vraiment coopératif.

\- Ce dragon n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Pas du tout, revenons à nos moutons, enfin à votre fille… Vous l'avez vue quand pour la dernière fois ? insista Alex.

\- Hier, répondit naturellement monsieur Kyle. C'est intriguant cet animal.

Une disparition inquiétante de plus de dix heures ? C'était donc ça sa nouvelle affaire ? L'aînée des Danvers était intriguée.

\- Hier ?!

\- Oui, elle a claqué la porte de la maison en me disant qu'elle partait vivre chez son amoureux. Ces jeunes sont totalement irresponsables.

Alex cligna des yeux de multiples fois, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Cet homme semblait avoir en main assez d'informations pour sauver sa fille lui-même. Nessie était désormais sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, la tête collée contre son ventre.

\- Vous connaissez le nom de son amoureux ou son adresse peut-être, demanda Alex un peu excédée par son client tout en éloignant gentiment Nessie de sa tête.

\- Bien entendu. Un parfait crétin, il vit dans le village d'à côté.

Alex leva un sourcil circonspect. Cette enquête semblait résolue avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous engagée alors ?

Monsieur Kyle posa une main sur son cœur et prit un air offensé.

\- Je ne compte pas allez voir ce crétin des Carpates chez lui pour lui demander où est ma fille, j'ai ma fierté voyez-vous. C'est pour ce genre de démarches que je vous paie, Mademoiselle Danvers !

\- Et donc, je dois me rendre à cette adresse, dire à votre fille de rentrer à la maison et vous envoyer mes honoraires ?

\- Exactement ! Vous avez enfin compris.

\- Mais et si elle refuse de rentrer à la maison ?

\- Vous trouverez bien une astuce, je crois en vous.

\- Je peux lui proposer ce que je veux ?

\- Bien entendu, vous avez mon entière confiance.

Alex vit directement la manière dont elle pouvait résoudre ce problème. Son client ne serait pas forcément ravi, mais la mission pouvait être drôle à réaliser. Et elle n'avait qu'un petit déplacement à faire pour résoudre ce problème.

Elle le remercia pour sa confiance et lui promis de résoudre le problème avant la nuit.

Maggie arriva à son rendez-vous avec cinq minutes d'avance. Cependant, elle n'avait probablement pas prévu que Kara serait elle aussi en avance.

\- Maggie, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, répondit en riant Maggie, t'aider et te conseiller pour ta robe de mariage.

\- Oui. Enfin… J'ai besoin de tes conseils, tu as été en contact avec les aurors pendant ta formation, avant que tu changes de carrière, bien entendu.

À ces mots, Maggie paniqua. Était-ce possible que Kara sache ? Non, elle ne devait pas savoir, personne ne savait, bien entendu. C'était ridicule, non ?

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Simsion.

La nouvelle Hannay tressaillit, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Kara. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose. Kara avait passé son temps entre les préparatifs de son mariage et ses recherches sur Simsion. Depuis son interview avec l'ancien collègue de son père, Kara ne pouvait oublier la colère et la réaction disproportionnée de cet homme. Il avait agi comme s'il craignait une attaque de sa part. Or Kara n'avait jamais attaqué quiconque dans sa vie, elle était une poufsouffle inoffensive, bon sang !

Simsion était apprécié de tous, il avait une bonne réputation auprès de ses collègues et auprès de la population en général. Seuls quelques détracteurs semblaient insinuer que Simsion était trop bien que pour être honnête. Son coup de sang lors de son interview ne faisait aucun sens.

\- Que sais-tu sur lui ? demanda Kara, espérant enfin pouvoir comprendre cette situation pour le moins étrange que même des jours d'investigation n'avaient pu éclaircir.

\- Kara, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour discuter de ça, et je pense que nous ne devrions pas en parler ainsi. Je pense qu'il y a des choses qui ne devraient pas être révélées.

La blonde fut piquée au vif. Maggie lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas investiguer ? Elle était sérieuse ? La colère la rattrapa comme un boomerang. Toutes ces années, elle avait pensé que Maggie avait juste perdu la tête et avait décidé de quitter le pays pour une raison stupide. Elle avait supporté de voir sa sœur avec le cœur brisé, elle avait passé des nuits à la consoler, à la rassurer, à soutenir que Maggie reviendrait probablement… les années passant, rien n'était arrivé.

Kara avait créé la mission aigle pour les rassembler, c'était un fait. Malgré tout, sa colère s'additionna au stress de son mariage – un stress pour le moins conséquent - et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, elle attrapa Maggie par le bras et transplana loin de la petite rue.

Elles arrivèrent dans un champ et au loin, on apercevait la serre chaude de la pépinière de Cassiopée. C'était l'endroit le plus isolé que Kara connaissait.

\- Tu voulais du discret, nous y voilà.

\- Kara…

\- Tu as brisé le cœur de ma sœur. Tu le sais ? Tu lui as brisé le cœur et en lui brisant son cœur tu m'as brisé le mien !

\- Kara… supplia Maggie.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais et que tu m'aimais bien aussi !

La blondinette hurla, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle voulait des réponses. Elle les voulait maintenant. Elle sortit sa baguette même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'utiliserait jamais contre la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle asséna ses paroles comme des sorts mortels.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté les aurors ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté ma sœur ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté tes amis et ton pays ?!

Maggie tourna le dos, incapable de lui faire face. Elle allait devoir parler. Même si cela signifiait probablement que Kara ne voudrait plus jamais la voir.

\- Simsion. Je suis partie à cause de lui et de ses menaces. Et d'une certaine manière, je suis partie à cause de ton père.

\- Quoi ?

Toute colère avait quitté Kara. Comme un soufflé mal cuit qui retombe à la sortie du four. Le monde était silencieux et elle ne voyait plus que Maggie. Le monde se résumait à Maggie. Maggie, ou plutôt son dos. Son dos tendu qui tremblait de plus en plus, probablement à cause de larmes.

\- Je… Maggie ferma les yeux, soupira quelques secondes qui lui parurent des siècles, puis se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. J'ai découvert que ton père n'était pas victime d'une crise due à l'âge. Ni qu'il avait quitté femme et enfants pour un pays exotique. Kara… Ton père a été attaqué, il y a des années, par des sorts de magie noire et Simsion cache cet évènement depuis tout ce temps. Il n'est jamais parti. Il a été blessé.

Maggie regarda la baguette de Kara tomber à terre et se précipita pour retenir Kara qui s'évanouissait.


	21. Chapter 21

Encore un peu chancelante, la cadette des Danvers se redressa et secoua son bras pour que Maggie la lâche. Elle épousseta sa robe pour enlever les saletés qui étaient dessus. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

La prairie était toujours déserte et le temps glacial.

Kara fixait Maggie, incertaine de la suite des événements. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir confiance en la gryffondor après de telles révélations. Son esprit cartésien de journaliste analysait les multiples conséquences de ce que lui avait dit Maggie. Les aurors, son père, ses blessures, sa disparition, le comportement de Simsion…

Son esprit se focalisa sur une information en particulier.

\- Simsion a dissimulé les blessures de mon père en inventant une crise de la quarantaine ? C'est bien ça ?

Maggie haussa les épaules, ne pouvant ni confirmer ni infirmer cette information.

\- Simsion ou un autre. Je ne peux dire cela avec précision. Mais le gardien actuel de ce secret, c'est Simsion. Je ne sais pas qui a pu gérer ça à l'époque ni qui a eu cette idée de le faire 'disparaître'.

Furieuse contre les aurors et en particulier contre l'ancien partenaire de son père, la blondinette en oublia un instant sa colère contre Maggie. La jeune femme la regardait avec tellement de tristesse et de peur.

Maggie avait caché ce secret, se rendant ainsi complice des aurors ? Kara était venue vers elle pour obtenir des informations sur Simsion et son attitude déconcertante en interview. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à obtenir ceci. Cela ne faisait pas sens.

\- Pourquoi en parler aujourd'hui ? Juste parce que je te posais une bête question sur ce type ? s'étonna Kara. Si tu peux et veux en parler, pourquoi ne pas avoir tout dit à l'époque ?

Maggie était gênée au possible. Elle avait imaginé ce moment des milliers de fois… mais toujours avec Alex. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé la peine que ressentirait Kara. Elle avait toujours cru qu'Alex serait celle qui devrait tout révéler à sa petite sœur. Ce qui était injuste. Elle avait imaginé les cris, les larmes, les rancœurs… et elle avait juste Kara, et ses milliers de questions.

\- Il m'a menacée de mort, bafouilla Maggie. J'étais bannie de ma famille, sans ressources ni protection et j'ai paniqué, je n'en suis pas fière. Je n'aurais pas su parler à l'époque. C'était au-delà de mes forces. Je regrette, je regrette tellement.

Kara avait envie de secouer Maggie comme un prunier.

\- Mais nous étions là ! Tu pouvais nous le dire. Nous t'aurions protégée.

\- Je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous mettre en danger. J'ignorais et j'ignore d'ailleurs toujours tout sur cette affaire, plus encore sur les circonstances des problèmes de ton père. Et Simsion aurait pu vous faire du mal. Te le dire pourrait aussi être dangereux aujourd'hui.

Voyant le regard noir de la plus jeune des Danvers, Maggie sut qu'elle avait choisi le mauvais argument.

\- Alors pourquoi m'en parles-tu aujourd'hui justement ? Tu comptes me mettre en danger ? C'est ça ? demanda ironiquement Kara.

Kara s'énervait malgré ses tentatives pour rester calme. Maggie devait parler. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Non, tu sais bien que non. Je ne pourrais jamais vous mettre en danger. Ni toi, ni Alex.

Maggie inspira profondément.

\- Je suis fatiguée de me cacher et de dissimuler ces informations. Je suis fatiguée d'être seule. Je me suis exilée. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais. Ma famille à cause de ma sexualité quand j'étais une enfant. Et puis je vous ai tous perdus. J'ai perdu mes amis, la famille que je m'étais créée, à cause de Simsion et de ses menaces.

En larmes, Maggie ne pouvait plus réfréner les mots, elle avait besoin de parler. Un besoin viscéral et destructeur.

\- Revoir Alex qui me déteste, Winn qui se dit toujours mon ami mais qui ne me parle plus comme avant et dont je ne connais plus rien, Darla qui est malheureuse et qui ne peut rien dire car elle préfère me protéger plutôt que de parler à Cassiopée… Je suis fatiguée d'être un poids pour tout le monde. Je suis épuisée d'être moi.

Un seul élément venait gripper toute cette rhétorique selon Kara.

\- Maggie, cela fait des années que mon père est dans cet hôpital ! Tu aurais pu nous donner des informations bien plus tôt.

\- Je ne l'ai appris que l'année dernière. Et ce que j'ai pu entendre au sujet de son retour n'avait pas de sens ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru que c'était… je sais pas ce que j'ai cru. Que Simsion avait décidé de faire une autre stratégie, qu'il essayait de semer le doute, ou bien… Je ne sais pas. sincèrement. Simplement j'ai eu besoin d'en parler. Et comme Darla était celle qui venait de m'annoncer que ton père avait été retrouvé, je lui en ai parlé.

Kara leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Darla savait ?!

\- Depuis peu. Rassure-toi. Je suis la seule méchante ici. Darla n'a pas une once de méchanceté en elle.

\- Maggie… j'essaie de comprendre. Je ne te juge pas.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Je suis la méchante. J'aurais pu sauver ton père.

\- Pardon ? fit Kara en secouant la tête.

\- Si j'avais parlé, j'aurais pu le sauver...

Kara Danvers comprit alors que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face culpabilisait et avait perdu toute notion de bon sens.

\- Non. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour le sauver. Mon père est dans un coma artificiel depuis des années. Et vu toutes les analyses qu'a pu faire ma mère, il est blessé depuis des années, probablement depuis sa disparition. Nous étions à Poudlard. Toi aussi. Tu n'aurais jamais pu le sauver. Nous étions des enfants ! Ma mère le soigne et elle doute d'arriver un jour à le guérir, mais on progresse. Tous les jours on progresse. Tu aurais permis que l'on sache qu'il était blessé et caché. Ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui.

\- Mais pour vous… contrecarra Maggie qui avait besoin d'entendre Kara lui hurler dessus, pas de l'entendre la défendre.

\- Avec ce que tu me dis, je constate que j'ignore tout de ce qui a convaincu Simsion de libérer mon père. Ni ce qui l'a convaincu de révéler qu'il serait réapparu en sauvant héroïquement des gens. Si mon père était blessé depuis plus de dix ans, cette histoire ne fait pas sens. Alors pourquoi cet homme a-t-il changé d'avis ?

Maggie était horrifiée. Elle voyait la petite sœur de son ex commencer à réfléchir. Elle eut peur de la voir foncer tête baissée dans les dangers.

\- Tu vas enquêter ?

\- Non. Pas moi. Je pensais trouver des secrets d'aurors, pas découvrir un complot contre mon père. On engagera un détective en dehors de notre famille pour enquêter. Je suis trop impliquée émotionnellement et je dois penser à ma famille et surtout à Lena. Ma future épouse est ma seule et unique priorité, fit Kara avec un sourire. Toi par contre, tu dois parler à Alex.

\- Je sais.

\- Si moi je t'en veux pour ton silence, bien que je puisse comprendre les stupides idées qui t'ont traversé l'esprit, dis-toi bien qu'Alex sera autrement plus… coriace. Et Nessie adore protéger Alex.

\- Alex est… commença Maggie sans arriver à finir sa phrase.

\- Triste ? Fuyante ? Sur la défensive ? compléta la jeune Danvers. Oui. C'est tout à fait ça.

\- À cause de moi.

Kara ricana.

\- En partie ? Oui. Mais abandonner ses études de médicomage alors qu'elle se battait comme un aigle pour être première de classe a été le début des actions irréfléchies de ma grande sœur. Mais ça, c'était suite au retour de notre père. Le revoir a été un choc pour tout le monde, mais elle…

\- Cela a dû être un choc immense.

\- Non. C'était pire. Je pense qu'elle s'en veut. Mais tout comme toi, elle n'est en rien responsable de l'attaque qui a mené notre père à l'hôpital. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Toi non plus. Il est temps que vous arrêtiez de culpabiliser et que vous commenciez à parler vraiment.


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie avait été réquisitionnée par Winn pour l'assister avec les triplées pendant l'absence de son épouse. De prime abord, Winn avait jugé cette idée cruelle, les filles étant enrhumées. Iris avait argué que Maggie avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher et qu'il serait de bonne guerre de le lui rappeler.

Quelques bisous dans le cou plus tard, Winn prit le parti de son épouse avec un enthousiasme appréciable. Il avait même fini par écrire ses reproches pour ne pas les oublier. Iris avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir replier sa feuille et la cacher dans un tiroir alors qu'elle préparait son sac à main.

Elle était en train de vérifier si tout était prêt pour son départ. Winn attrapa son épouse par la taille en clamant qu'il méritait au moins un ou deux baisers avant l'arrivée de Maggie lorsque la sonnette de leur porte d'entrée retentit.

\- Bien tenté mais je dois aller ouvrir, fit elle en lui donnant un rapide baiser.

Iris ouvrit la porte et fit un sourire narquois à Maggie. La jeune maman resta silencieuse quelques secondes la porte grande ouverte. Quand elle vit que Maggie semblait enfin mal à l'aise, elle se décida à parler.

\- Époux adoré, ta babysitteuse est là, cria Iris dans un sourire en regardant Maggie dans les yeux. N'oublie pas de la culpabiliser pour son absence des dernières années. Son absence à notre mariage par exemple est une affreuse trahison. Elle n'a pas eu le loisir de jalouser ma magnifique robe…

Maggie lui fit un sourire gêné. Iris était une championne olympique pour la faire culpabiliser.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Iris, tu ne restes pas un peu avec nous ?

\- Nope, je pars rendre visite à ma merveilleuse cousine préférée. Et si tu oses rétorquer que c'est ma seule et unique cousine, sache que même avec une centaine de cousins et cousines, elle serait la seule dentelle dans mon cœur.

\- D'accord, fit Maggie un peu indécise.

\- Ceci dit, bonne journée, enquiquinante revenante. Ne lui brise pas son petit cœur de beurre, j'aime mon époux tel qu'il est. Et pour te racheter, sache que j'adore les pâtisseries maison.

Dans un dernier clin d'œil, Iris transplana. Winn arriva un instant après pour accueillir Maggie, une de ses filles dans les bras. Voyant que le jeune papa était sur le point de justifier la conduite de son épouse, Maggie prit la parole la première.

\- Elle a raison. Je suis impardonnable.

\- Hannay, mon épouse a dit que tu devais te racheter. Il est grand temps de te mettre à la pâtisserie. Je réfléchis encore sur ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir.

\- Tu aimais la lecture à une époque mais je doute que tu aies encore du temps avec ces trois fripouilles. Je peux vous aider avec elles. Ça me permettrait de redécouvrir mon ami et sa famille.

\- Tu pourrais, oui.

Winn souriait sans pouvoir se réfréner. Il était touché par la proposition même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

\- Et je connais ton faible pour la cuisine aussi. Je ne suis pas une cheffe étoilée, mais je me débrouille.

\- Si tu arrives à conquérir l'estomac d'iris… tu es la bienvenue. On a pas le temps de cuisiner. Ni elle ni moi.

\- Je serais ravie. J'ai encore deux examens à passer, mais après les délibérations seront longues et âpres. Je serais ravie de me distraire en vous servant d'elfe de maison pendant quelques mois.

À des dizaines de kilomètres de là, Iris assistait au spectacle le plus drôle auquel elle avait pu assister depuis des années. La grande serre chaude était désormais un dancing.

Cassiopée, en lingerie, dansait sur un air moldu endiablé. Elle était dans sa bulle, inconsciente du regard de quiconque. Elle agitait ses bras puis ses fesses en rythme et elle semblait libre. Iris n'avait que ce mot à l'esprit. Cassiopée était libre. Elle se fichait du regard des gens. Elle se fichait d'être vue. Elle ne devait même pas craindre d'être surprise dans cette position. Tout au plus, elle rétorquerait que l'horoscope de la personne en question mentionnait qu'il ou elle devait voir une fille dansant en lingerie.

Décidant qu'elle était un esprit libre dans un corps un peu plus coincé et pudique, Iris décida que bien que sa grossesse lui ait donné quelques formes harmonieuses, il était temps d'assumer et de se familiariser avec ces changements.

Elle laissa tomber son manteau sur une table à repiquer. Elle abandonna ses bottes. Ses chaussettes suivirent.

Puis elle hésita. Allait-elle assumer une telle folie ? Le haut ou le bas ?

Elle se décida à balancer son haut, un grand pull en laine rose. Cette serre était de toute façon bien trop chaude pour tolérer un pull.

Cassiopée la vit enfin, en pantalon et soutien-gorge. Iris se sentit immédiatement gênée, elle se trouvait gourde et mal fagotée.

\- Wahouuuu. Joli ! Allez viens danser avec moi.

\- Je… je ne suis pas certaine. Et si quelqu'un vient ?

\- Il sera charmé ! Tu es magnifique. Et une rousse qui rougit, c'est canon, fit sa cousine en faisant des grimaces.

\- Cass'…

\- Crois-moi. Allez. Enlève moi donc ce pantalon informe.

\- De grossesse, on dit.

\- Si tu préfères cette dénomination, enlève-le et viens danser avec moi.

Iris hésita quelques instants puis décida que d'une manière ou d'une autre, son horoscope devait indiquer que non seulement elle devait affronter ses peurs et qu'elle devait s'en défaire mais plus encore qu'elle danserait en lingerie avec sa cousine. Elle ôta son pantalon et rejoignit Cassiopée sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Si Winn l'apprenait, il allait la charrier, à ne pas en douter.

Iris devina qu'elle pensait tout haut en voyant Cassiopée secouer ses longs cheveux bruns en lui expliquant avec tact que son époux exigerait surtout une démonstration avant de la redemander en mariage illico presto.

La rouquine défit sa tresse pour laisser ses cheveux libres puis agita ses mains et ses bras.

\- Non non non. Tu dois danser. Oublier qui tu es. Oublier que tu es fatiguée. Oublier que tu as mille choses à faire.

Cassiopée lui fit faire une pirouette improvisée qui les fit rire.

\- Tu es belle, Iris. Tu es une O'Neill. Et je t'aime comme ma sœur. Alors danse en toute confiance.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Iris. Avec la naissance des filles et tes nuits à ressasser la disparition de cette imbécile de lionne… tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi. On danse et puis je te fais à manger. Et tu es mon invitée. Les pieds sous la table. Tu as ordre de juste me parler et de me divertir. Vendu ?

\- Avec plaisir, Iris ponctua son accord d'un mouvement de hanche pour bousculer sa cousine.

\- Exactement ce que j'attends de toi. Du spontané !

Cassiopée lui offrir un peignoir de bain pour ne pas avoir froid en rejoignant sa maison.

\- En peignoir dans ta pépinière, on doit avoir l'air malin. Surtout que l'on aurait juste pu remettre nos vêtements…

\- Tu me fais une publicité gratuite d'enfer. La rumeur va dire que des filles peu habillées vivent et courent en liberté ici.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ou pas, dans le doute, je crois que tu vas propager la rumeur toi-même.

Cassiopée avait un sourire immense.

\- Coupable.

Enfin au chaud, Iris se rhabilla pendant que sa charmante cousine cuisinait.

\- Chérie, toi et Darla vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle… elle veut parler. Elle me drague. Je pense du moins.

\- Elle te drague. Et toi tu la provoques avec des courges, ce qui semble étrangement la séduire et la refroidir en même temps.

\- Il est vrai que je la provoque. Le reste me semble plus une interprétation de ta part.

\- Pourquoi tu la provoques?

\- Parce que je préfère la provoquer plutôt que de risquer d'entendre qu'elle veut fonder une famille et que ce n'est pas avec moi. Elle a disparu de la circulation depuis des mois. Elle revient sans même venir me voir. J'ai peur de lui faire confiance.

\- Tu l'aimes.

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Ce n'est pas une question. Tu es amoureuse depuis des années, elle a rompu du jour au lendemain sans raison valable et je reste certaine qu'elle essayait de te reconquérir lorsqu'elle a disparu.

\- Tu étais enceinte Iris. Tu inventais des histoires pour t'occuper.

\- Non. J'étais fine observatrice et on me considérait comme un meuble tellement j'étais devenue grosse.

\- Iris…

Cassiopée lui fit les gros yeux.

\- C'est vrai. Mais considérons que j'ai raison… Darla veut peut-être te parler pour reprendre votre relation.

Cassiopée tourna le dos à sa cousine et fouilla une armoire.

\- Du chocolat ?

\- Si on doit décider d'un plan d'attaque pour conquérir mon ex… nous avons besoin de mon brownie secret.

Iris leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Pourrais-je enfin découvrir la recette de ton brownie légendaire, demanda Iris qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui. Iris, veux-tu devenir mon apprentie ?

Un sourire immense naquit sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

\- Dis-moi qu'il y a une danse initiatique. Pitié.

\- Bien entendu ! Tu me prends pour qui ? répondit Cassiopée dans un clin d'œil.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de respirer pendant ce chapitre, conseil de ma beta ^^

Maggie avait une méchante impression de déjà-vu en transplanant devant la demeure de son ex petite amie.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle avait cependant promis à Kara de le faire et elle ne pouvait donc pas se débiner. Elle invoqua le courage des lions qui était censé courir dans ses veines.

En cet instant précis Maggie aurait souhaité que la situation ne soit pas aussi désespérée. Or, elle l'était. Sophie lui avait fait un câlin d'adieu digne d'un opéra tragique. Sa grand-mère pour sa part avait clamé qu'il lui faudrait survivre car les nécromanciens n'étaient pas donnés et que de ressusciter quelqu'un ne faisait aucun bien à son teint.

Si ça, ce n'était pas un signe de situation désespérée…

La demeure était toujours aussi coquette, même recouverte d'un écrin de neige.

Maggie se fit la remarque qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. Nessie allait la brûler vive avant même qu'elle ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, Alex allait la tuer puis l'offrir en pâture à son dragon.

L'issue de cette rencontre ne pouvait être que fatale.

Levant la main, la nouvelle Hannay frappa délicatement le lourd panneau de bois et attendit que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Inspirer. Expirer.

Alex ne sembla pas surprise de la voir sur le seuil de sa porte.

\- Kara m'avait dit que tu passerai, fit Alex en la laissant entrer. Elle semblait certaine de ta venue alors j'ai prévu quelques biscuits.

Maggie entra en regardant si un dragon ne traînait pas dans les parages. Elle ne sentait pas rassurée par les paroles pourtant très douces d'Alex.

\- Cassiopée héberge Nessie cette nuit, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Notre botaniste préférée voulait faire du désherbage sans produit moldu et le feu d'un dragon est extrêmement efficace en la matière. Mon dragon adore Cassiopée comme tu as pu voir à Noël.

\- Elle hypnotise Nessie ? demanda Maggie pour faire la conversation.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait d'étude empirique mais ça serait bien possible. Elle adore aussi Winn parce qu'il grimace toujours en la voyant. Qui aurait cru que sa peur panique des dragons lui aurait valu l'amour d'un dragon… Par contre, Nessie adore encore plus le bracelet que tu m'as offert. Ce pendentif l'hypnotise totalement.

\- Oh.

Le silence se fit et Alex prit la décision de jouer les parfaites hôtesses de maison. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Pas tout de suite du moins. Elle était trop tendue. Kara avait été sibylline sur les raisons de la venue de son ex. Du coup, elle allait improviser une petite restauration.

\- Je te fais un thé.

Alex comprit qu'elle avait été un peu trop sèche et imposait plus qu'elle ne proposait un thé. Elle constata cependant que Maggie tolérait son comportement et prépara dès lors en silence le thé.

Alex disposa sur le comptoir deux tasses remplies de thé noir ainsi que du sucre. Maggie adorait le sucre dans le thé.

\- Je t'écoute, annonça Alex quand sa curiosité prit enfin le pas sur sa peur.

\- Je ne sais pas trop où commencer.

\- Ne connaissant pas la raison de ta venue, je ne peux que te dire de commencer au début de ton histoire.

\- Droit au but ?

\- Fonce sur les buts, apprentie poursuiveuse.

Maggie se sentit étrangement rassurée. Un souvenir fugace des cours de vol sur le terrain de quidditch de Poudlard lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour se laisser embarquer sur cette voie. Le temps des amours insouciantes était bien loin.

Alex fixait Maggie avec attention. Kara avait mentionné que la jeune femme avait quelque chose de très important à dire. Sa petite sœur lui avait fait jurer d'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de réagir. Cela ne l'avait pas du tout rassurée.

\- Parle-moi Maggie. Utilise tes mots. J'avais tellement imaginé ce moment où tu me parlerais vraiment. Je crois que ça fait très longtemps que j'attends que tu me parles enfin, comme si tu me faisais confiance. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre.

Maggie prit une gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage et pour gagner un peu de temps. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Je n'ai pas abandonné ma formation étude chez les aurors, annonça Maggie en rajoutant un sucre puis un second dans son thé.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à parler de choix de carrière. Puis, se souvenant des ordres de sa sœur, elle tint sa langue et écouta.

Le soupir nerveux de Maggie la surprit.

\- J'ai été chassée des aurors, enfin je devrais plutôt dire que j'ai été renvoyée. Pour… attends un instant je ne retrouve plus le terme exact. Ah si, violation des privilèges qui m'avaient été octroyés ainsi que violation de propriété privée et de secrets ministériels. Tu seras impressionnée d'apprendre que je ne peux pas rentrer dans une administration magique sans prendre rendez-vous au préalable. Et je suis suivie par des gardes quand je m'y rends.

Maggie plaisantait sur un truc gravissime pour détendre l'atmosphère. En vain bien entendu. Elle était stressée et Alex semblait pour sa part tétanisée. Elle la fixait comme si elle avait désormais deux têtes.

\- J'ai découvert, en fouillant les tiroirs des bureaux des aurors des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû découvrir.

L'esprit d'Alex allait à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle sentait qu'elle avait là des indices importants. Il lui manquait juste quelques données pour que ce blabla prenne enfin sens. Maggie essayait de lui dire quelque chose… mais quoi ? Alex demanda alors :

\- Tu as été virée quand ?

\- Quelques semaines avant notre rupture, répondit Maggie qui voulait continuer à s'expliquer.

\- Bien sûr que non… tu allais en cours, rétorqua Alex en secouant la tête.

\- Je prétendais. Je n'arrivais pas à parler de ça parce que je ne pouvais pas parler de mes découvertes à quiconque sans le mettre en danger. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Les épaules d'Alex s'affaissèrent. Une affreuse idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Tu savais ?

Maggie fixait Alex avec incompréhension. Son ex semblait totalement bouleversée.

\- Quoi ?

Alex n'hésita pas une seconde avant de révéler son plus grand secret.

\- Tu savais que mon père était planqué par Simsion et qu'il était malade et blessé depuis des années.

Maggie ne put retenir son cri. Choquée elle fixait Alex sans comprendre. Kara lui avait promis de ne rien lui dire…

\- Comment ? Kara ne devait pas te dire…

\- Kara ne m'a rien dit. Je suis au courant depuis des années, compléta Alex et voyant son ex agiter la tête toujours en signe d'incompréhension, elle avoua : j'ai retrouvé mon père quelques mois après notre rupture. Il était à Sainte-Mangouste. Une aile interdite. J'ai vite compris ce que l'on m'avait caché. Et là, j'ai menacé un homme et je crois sincèrement que j'aurais pu le tuer. Je voulais cependant récupérer mon père et j'ai fait ce que je devais. Simsion a pris peur. Kara et ma mère ignorent tout de ce que j'ai fait depuis toutes ces années.

Maggie tremblait. Alex savait tout voire même plus que ce qu'elle-même savait.

\- Maggie. Tu as été virée et tu ne me l'as pas dit. Tu as découvert que mon père était victime du ministère mais tu n'as rien dit non plus. Nous étions en couple et je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.

\- Je suis tellement… tellement désolée. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais pas te briser le cœur, je n'avais pas toutes les informations et je n'avais aucune idée d'où le trouver. Et…

Alex tiqua en la voyant baisser les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il…

\- Il quoi Maggie ?

\- Simsion m'a menacée. Il savait que j'étais bannie. Sans famille. Sans argent. J'ai pris peur. Tellement peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi. À moi.

\- Il t'a menacée ?

Alex tremblait.

\- Tu… tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu m'as dit des horreurs… Et en fait tu essayais de fuir ce fou ?

\- J'étais jeune et terrorisée et je voulais te protéger. Peut-être que je te mets en danger aujourd'hui en te parlant. Simsion me déteste.

\- Simsion a peur que je parle. Il doit aussi avoir peur de ton retour.

\- Et il a peur de Kara. Elle veut engager un détective pour le faire tomber. Je lui ai révélé ce que je savais et elle enquêtait depuis qu'il avait très mal réagi lors d'une interview du Chouetteur.

\- Elle a raison. Il est temps qu'on arrête de mentir et de se cacher. L'honnêteté est une bonne chose parfois. Il nous faut un détective et des avocats.

Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence tendu. Enfin, la plus petite parla.

\- Tu ne veux pas me tuer ? demanda Maggie.

\- Je n'ai pas à te juger. J'ai menacé de mort ce monstre quand j'ai trouvé mon père. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je le hais. Et j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je serais bien bête de te juger non ? Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je pense de toi après avoir entendu tout ça.

\- Alex…

\- Juste… est-ce que tu pensais les horreurs que tu m'as dites pour me quitter ?

Maggie avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Non. Jamais.

\- J'en prends bonne note. Je pense que nous devrions parler. Je vais nous faire à manger. J'ai beaucoup de questions pour toi. Beaucoup.


	24. Chapter 24

Maggie ne savait pas trop comment l'après-midi discussion s'était transformé en soirée cuisine. Elle se trouvait désormais sur une chaise de bar, une planche en bois devant elle ainsi que des oignons et de l'ail qu'Alex lui avait demandé de couper.

Alex de son côté émondait les tomates tout en essayant d'interroger Maggie sur des détails au sujet des aurors.

\- Donc quand tu as été chassée, ils n'ont rien fait pour t'interdire de parler définitivement, commenta Alex en retirant la peau d'une tomate.

Maggie releva la tête.

\- Ça me semble évident qu'ils ne m'ont pas tuée sachant que je suis ici et que je te parle.

\- Je ne parlais pas de te tuer, je te parle d'un sort te liant à vie à un auror. Un sort de secret ou quelque chose du genre. Ça aurait été pour le mieux de te lier à un ou plusieurs de tes collègues. Tu n'aurais jamais pu me parler de tout ça.

\- À moins… répondit Maggie avant de s'interrompre, non, oublie, ce n'est pas logique.

L'aînée des Danvers fronça les sourcils et regarda intensément Maggie. La jeune femme n'osait toujours pas lui parler spontanément. C'était aussi frustrant que compréhensible. Elles ne se connaissaient plus. Cela faisait des années. Maggie avait grandi, elle aussi.

\- Maggie Sawyer Hannay, parle. Je te dis d'utiliser tes mots. Je n'ai jamais eu le pouvoir de lire tes pensées, même quand on était en couple ou même encore avant. Sinon, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps avant de tenter de te séduire. Alors, fais un effort, s'il te plaît.

Son ex petite amie restait un mystère complet. Alex se demandait en boucle si sa rupture avait été une supercherie organisée par Maggie pour l'éloigner de Simsion ou si Maggie était déjà lassée d'elle avant toute cette affaire. Non, elle n'allait pas parler de ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni jamais en fait.

Alex savait parfaitement qu'elle réagissait sur la mauvaise information. Clairement, le problème Simsion était bien plus grave que ses affaires de cœur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce sujet de la tête. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle coupa un peu trop violemment ses tomates et les plaça dans un bol. Maggie parla enfin, coupant le silence lourd qui s'était installé.

\- À moins que les aurors de manière générale ne soient pas au courant de ce qui est arrivé à ton père et aux autres aurors que tu as vus à l'hôpital. Ces hommes et femmes sont toujours cachés, ils n'ont libéré, si je peux utiliser ce mot, que ton père.

\- Je pense que tu as une excellente piste, fit Alex se rendant compte de l'évidence. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde, cette affaire nous dépasse.

\- Tu veux impliquer toute la bande ? Je croyais que tu voulais prendre un détective privé.

Maggie passa l'ail découpé pour qu'Alex le râpe finement et s'attaqua ensuite aux oignons.

\- De ce que tu me dis, toi, Kara, moi, Darla sommes déjà au courant. Lena ne restera pas longtemps dans l'ignorance. Cassiopée mériterait elle aussi de savoir pourquoi alors qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à Darla qu'elle l'aimait, son ex a foutu le camp en la laissant seule et désespérée. Et Lois et Clark adorerait investiguer. Ce détective privé externe sera notre seule et unique référence. Nous agirons simplement pour lui ouvrir les portes en quelque sorte.

Entre ses larmes, Maggie confirma que c'était une piste valable mais horriblement dangereuse à ses yeux.

\- Tu pleures en prévision de…

\- Non, l'interrompit Maggie, tes oignons sont atroces. Je ne vois même plus mes doigts.

\- Tu te souviens que tu es une sorcière et que ta baguette peut t'aider ? rigola Alex.

\- Tu as toujours cuisiné à la moldue pour une raison que j'ignore et j'ai hérité cette manie de toi. Du coup, je pleure toujours.

\- Ne m'accuse pas de te faire pleurer Sawyer Hannay, répondit Alex avant de se rendre compte du double sens de ses paroles.

Maggie essaya de cacher au mieux son émotion face à une telle phrase. Elle finit dans un brouillard humide de larmes de couper ses oignons et passa le tout à Alex pour qu'elle puisse les cuisiner.

\- Merci, répondit Alex.

Le silence oppressant refit surface. Tandis qu'Alex cuisinait sa sauce tomate et en accélérait la cuisson d'un coup de baguette magique, la spécialiste du bois constata que cette baguette n'était pas celle qu'Alex possédait à Poudlard.

\- Toi aussi tu as perdu ta baguette ?!

\- Oh, euh, pas vraiment perdue.

Devant la grimace de son ex, la jeune latino demanda des précisions.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je l'ai fracassée sur la tête d'un sorcier qui essayait de tuer un dragon.

\- Nessie ?

\- Correct. Elle était bébé, elle sortait de son œuf, sa mère n'était pas là et cet homme voulait récupérer ses écailles pour le marché noir ou que sais-je encore. Et il était l'homme que je recherchais et qui était accusé de persécuter ses voisins. Disons que cette baguette aura eu une belle fin, je suppose. Et il est derrière les barreaux depuis lors.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce dragon te suit comme un petit chien. Tu es sa famille, à n'en pas en douter.

\- Oui.

Maggie vit un éclat lumineux dans les cheveux d'Alex, le pendentif chat se baladait de manière visible. Maggie savait parfaitement, vu qu'elle avait enchanté le pendentif, qu'Alex devait se sentir suffisamment à l'aise pour que le pendentif ose se montrer. Le sort permettait au petit chat de refléter l'état d'esprit de son porteur.

Savoir qu'Alex se sentait a minima à l'aise en sa présence fit un drôle d'effet à Maggie. Son ventre se tordait d'une agréable manière. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de penser à ses sentiments.

\- Si tu veux, que je réussisse ou non cet examen de maîtrise de baguette… J'aimerais t'en faire une, ou que tu choisisses dans mes créations. Mon but n'est pas de me faire de la publicité à travers toi, loin de moi cette idée. C'est juste… j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner de ces…

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? fit Maggie sentant cette fois son estomac se tordre de douleur et son cœur rater un battement.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une baguette en guise de pardon. Alex soupira profondément, cherchant ses mots avec beaucoup de difficultés. Si tu veux réellement m'en offrir une, je préférerais que ce soit pour fêter un nouveau départ. J'aimerais que l'on prenne toi et moi quelques résolutions.

\- Je t'écoute.

Alex n'était plus une adolescente depuis longtemps, mais elle se sentait nerveuse comme à cette époque. Elle voulait juste reprendre sur des bases saines ses contacts avec Maggie.

\- Maggie, je ne veux pas que tu me dises oui pour me faire plaisir, si tu me dis oui, c'est parce que ça te conviendra.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit oui pour te faire plaisir, enfin pas dans mon souvenir du moins. Parle Danvers, utilise tes mots, singea-t-elle gentiment.

\- Désormais, j'aimerais que tu me parles, sans arrière-pensée, sans me cacher des choses pour me protéger. Je suis une gran Alex de fille et je sais me défendre. Avec et sans baguette.

\- J'essaierai. Parler, quand on a vécu cachée pendant plus de cinq ans au milieu d'une forêt, ce n'est pas facile. Et j'avoue que te parler me fait parfois peur, tu me fais peur parce que… je n'ai jamais su être neutre face à toi.

Mes sentiments prennent toujours le dessus, voulait rajouter Maggie. Pourtant, elle ne sut pas comment dire ces mots sans choquer ou la faire rougir. Elle se tut et Alex la dévisagea, comme si elle pressentait que Maggie lui cachait déjà des choses.

\- J'aimerais ensuite que tu me laisses te protéger de Simsion. Je ne dis pas que je suis un bon garde du corps, je sais que tu as une formation incomplète d'auror et je respecte entièrement ta force. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que si je dois te défendre, tu me laisseras faire.

\- Oui. Je… je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Danvers, je t'ai laissée m'emmener sur un balai. Je crois que ça veut tout dire.

Alex lui fit un sourire conquis et se repris aussitôt. Non, elle ne pouvait pas aller sur cette pente glissante. Non, pas maintenant. Elle était encore sous le choc des révélations. Son père, Simsion et enfin la vérité sa rupture avec Maggie. Elle avait conscience d'être au bord d'un précipice. Elle était euphorique à l'idée d'enfin comprendre son ex et ses motivations. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier que Maggie lui avait déjà brisé le cœur par le passé.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Maggie, elle la regardait vraiment, pour la première fois depuis son retour inopiné sur son perron. Elle voyait vraiment Maggie, ses jolies pommettes, ses yeux incertains, des minuscules petites ridules d'expression….

Rougissant, Maggie se força néanmoins à regarder Alex.

Les yeux dans les yeux. Ca faisait tellement longtemps. Elle avait oublié tellement de choses sur ce beau visage, et pourtant. Et pourtant elle retrouvait tout ce qui lui avait plu un jour. Elle avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison et ce sentiment était bouleversant.

Alex reprit la voix tremblante, ce qui la surprit :

\- Et j'aimerais que tu fasses attention à une chose. Ne me fais pas espérer…

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ton départ m'a brisé le cœur. J'ai mis des années à faire la paix avec ton souvenir.

Alex inspira doucement, la respiration tremblante. Son pendentif chat était sur sa clavicule, à la pleine vue de Maggie.

\- Je sais, pertinemment, que je peux retomber amoureuse de toi en un claquement de doigts. Parce que je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier, en fait. Je ne le voulais pas parce que quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que ce n'était pas la fin. Alors, je te demande Maggie Sawyer Hannay… ne me fait pas espérer si tu ne comptes pas être à mes côtés un jour.

\- Alex…

\- Non, ne dis rien maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Je voulais être honnête. Simplement honnête. On en reparlera peut-être un jour. Plus tard. Maintenant, mangeons.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux nouvelles à vous communiquer, chers lecteurs :
> 
> Je suis toujours en vie (yeah).
> 
> Cet avent tardif aura plus de 25 chapitres !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

C'était un nouvel an pour le moins étrange qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Lena. La salle était trop silencieuse à son goût. Pourtant, le nombre d'invités laissait présager de l'ambiance. Du moins, en théorie.

\- Un toast ? proposa-t-elle à Cassiopée, espérant une réaction de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, merci, même deux ou trois, je suis stressée. Les regards que Maggie et Darla se lancent me rendent chèvre. Tu sais ce qui se trame ?

\- Il se trame quelque chose ?

\- C'est mon impression. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Kara semblait aussi particulièrement tendue ? demanda Cassiopée en avalant un toast au foie gras puis un au saumon.

\- Si, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de l'organisation de la soirée, pas autre chose.

\- Ah, désolée si je viens de t'angoisser, mon petit chat. Hum. Tu aurais encore une coupette de champagne pour moi ? Je crois que quelques bulles seraient fort…

La voix de Kara se fit entendre et Cassiopée sursauta. Lena attrapa en vitesse un toast sur son plateau et l'engloutit d'une bouchée. Elle préférait manger un peu avant de découvrir ce qui se tramait sous son toit. Fort heureusement, son frère et sa mère se trouvaient au Japon. Ils avaient fui avant que Kara puisse les inviter.

\- Chers amis, maman, sœurette, bref, je pense qu'avant de passer la soirée du nouvel an, il est temps que nous parlions cœur à cœur.

Lena vit quelques membres dans l'assistance soupirer. D'accord, c'était vraiment trop étrange.

\- Je crois que je peux commencer, proposa Maggie. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre il y a quelques années déjà car j'ai découvert des secrets d'État concernant des attaques contre des aurors alors que je faisais ma formation. J'ai été surprise la main dans le sac par mon directeur, Simsion, alors que je venais de trouver un dossier sur l'attaque de Jeremiah Danvers.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria Eliza Danvers en fixant ses filles.

\- Maman, c'est pire que ce que tu crois, commença Alex. J'ai découvert papa, dans l'aile interdite de Sainte-Mangouste. Et j'ai menacé Simsion des pires sévices pour qu'il le libère, si je peux utiliser ce mot. C'est pour ça qu'il est réapparu.

\- Tu as… et c'est pour ça que tu as quitté l'hôpital ?! Maggie t'avait prévenue ?

\- Non. Maggie est partie pour la Roumanie sans prévenir personne parce que Simsion l'avait menacée de mort. J'étais pourtant en contact avec elle pendant toutes ces années et elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, intervint Darla. Du moins, pas avant l'année dernière.

Installées dans le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce, Lena et Cassiopée suivaient le débat de loin, dans un brouillard épais. Lena comprenait enfin les problèmes que sa future épouse avait rencontrés en interview avec Simsion, et surtout, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Kara était aussi stressée depuis quelques jours.

\- Attendez, moins vite, fit Clark qui notait les informations sur son calepin de journaliste alors que son épouse faisait de même.

\- Clark, oublie cette idée, Simsion est trop dangereux, je t'interdis d'investiguer, le prévint Kara.

\- Je seconde la demande de ma sœur, ajouta Alex.

\- Non non, je pense que ce que vous dites est lié à une enquête qu'un ami mène actuellement. Je note ces informations pour lui, pas pour moi.

\- Je… Les enfants, on se calme.

Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Eliza qui parlait, mais bien Prudence.

\- J'ai appris les problèmes de Maggie très récemment et ma chère cousine et moi, nous aimerions investiguer à notre humble niveau. Les gens ne font pas attention à des vieilles séniles. Nous pourrions vous obtenir assez d'informations pour…

Lena avait le tournis en entendant les discussions, elle comprit que ce problème ne se résoudrait pas par magie, loin de là. Était-il nécessaire d'en parler ? C'était probablement pour la bonne cause. Même si, à y regarder de plus près, la mine horrifiée de Cassiopée ou d'Eliza n'était pas un bon signe.

Lena fit alors ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'elle gérait entièrement la situation. Elle invita Cassiopée à se lever et à la rejoindre en cuisine. L'entrée n'allait pas se réchauffer toute seule et les brioches devaient passer au four. Cela allait être une bonne occupation.

\- Cassiopée, sois honnête avec moi, penses-tu que ces révélations dans le salon peuvent atteindre les préparatifs de mon mariage ?

\- Non, à moins que ce Simsion nous tue tous pour avoir des informations qu'il essaie de cacher depuis des années.

\- Cass, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais fais juste un minuscule effort pour me rassurer.

\- Aucun danger en vue, capitaine.

\- Parfait. Maintenant que ce point est soulevé, que comptes-tu faire avec Darla ?

\- Comment ça ?

Cassiopée avait l'impression de ne plus rien suivre à cette conversation, elle allait devoir arrêter de boire des bulles. Elle reposa son verre et prit un toast sur un plateau qui traînait dans la cuisine.

\- Elle est partie pour aider Maggie.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ils viennent de le dire.

\- Tu arrives à me parler et à les espionner en même temps ?

\- Ma mère m'a bien mal éduquée, je sais. Mais du coup, Darla a quitté le pays pour aider son amie. Elle ne t'a pas quittée…

\- J'y réfléchirai. L'année prochaine. Demain donc. Dans quatre heures maximum. Cuisinons… s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

Une fois toutes les préparations prêtes et dressées dans les assiettes, Lena et Cassiopée firent le service. Un véritable plan de guerre avait été mis en place par les convives. Les projets pour faire tomber Simsion donnèrent à Lena le vertige. Heureusement, une main familière vient se blottir contre ses reins.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Je ne savais pas comment en parler, sans révéler les secrets de Maggie, Darla, Alex et je ne sais toujours pas comment je me situe face à toutes ces informations en fait. Savoir que mon père ne nous a jamais quittées volontairement a été…

Lena passa ses mains sur les joues de sa poufsouffle. Elle lui posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Dévastateur et merveilleux à la fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Kara, tu peux me parler. Quand tu le veux, quand tu en as besoin. Je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler, mais sache que pour que ce mariage fonctionne, tu devras me parler. Même si ça fait mal. Parce que je préfère souffrir avec toi que de souffrir de ton silence.

\- Lena… Je te promets de te parler. Demain.

La soirée fut étrange. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Maggie ne pouvait quitter du regard Alex, Darla fuyait le regard de Cassiopée, Lois et Clark préparaient une recherche journalistique titanesque et Sophie et Prudence complotaient avec Eliza bien plus discrètement, ce qui inquiétait tout le monde.

Les douze coups de minuit arrivèrent avec le dessert.

\- Lena ?

\- Oui mon cœur ?

Kara la fixa gravement. Il était rare que la jeune femme soit aussi sérieuse.

\- Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Et cette année, je veux faire de toi ma femme. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

\- Toujours.


	26. Chapter 26

Il n'y avait pas d'avance, il fallait avancer. Cassiopée avait pris ses résolutions, une bonne fois pour toutes. Et contrairement aux autres années, cette fois-ci, elle les tiendrait. Peut-être. Elle essaierait du moins. Le nouvel an et ses révélations diverses avaient convaincu la jeune femme qu'elle devait mettre les points sur les i, les barres sur les t et des bisous sur certaines lèvres.

Elle était impatiente et stressée et angoissée et motivée comme jamais. Pour ainsi dire, la serdaigle était une boule de nerfs. Une grande boule de nerfs.

Darla et elle avaient-elles un avenir commun ? C'était bien la question à poser et pour une fois la serdaigle avait décidé de faire appel à une experte en la matière. Il lui fallait des réponses avant de prétendre pouvoir parler à la femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Elle frappa deux coups fermes sur la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

\- Bonjour madame Vastra… Cassiopée ?! s'étonna Darla en découvrant qui était devant la porte, je croyais que ma cliente était arrivée, pardon. Je sais que ça fait mauvais genre de te dire ça, et ce n'est absolument pas que je ne veux pas te voir, au contraire, mais j'ai une nouvelle cliente qui réclame mes services et je préférerais te voir quand j'ai tout le temps du monde pour toi et pas pour elle.

Darla était impressionnée de voir son ex. La jeune femme avait mis une longue robe qui lui faisait une taille de sirène et qui dévoilait en transparence ses longues jambes. Ciel, elle était magnifique.

\- Tracasse, je suis madame Vastra, fit Cassiopée.

Darla cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Tu es… demanda Darla, incertaine de ce qu'elle entendait.

Cassiopée leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était moi, ce rendez-vous je veux dire, je n'ai pas changé de nom, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Je n'avais pas trouvé une autre idée pour que tu acceptes de me recevoir sur ton lieu de travail. Chère madame, j'aimerais la totale.

Devant le double sens potentiel de ses propos, la jeune femme corrigea.

\- Je veux dire, tirage de tarot, boule de cristal et tout le tralala.

Darla était intriguée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis prête à payer le double du prix. Accepte et je t'explique de quoi il retournera.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser me payer. C'est ridicule. Je…

\- Je ne veux pas parler à mon ex, je veux parler à la voyante. J'aimerais avoir les réponses des cartes et du cristal et tout le barda que tu as. Tu travailles, tu mérites un salaire.

Bien que n'étant pas du tout convaincue par l'explication boiteuse, Darla se décida à accéder à la demande. Cassiopée devait bien avoir une bonne raison pour faire une telle incursion dans son domaine.

\- Je vais te laisser rentrer à une seule condition, les courges restent dehors.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Cassiopée avec un sourire mutin qui semblait bien trop calculateur.

Néanmoins, Darla ne se méfia pas et confirma son ordre. Aucune cucurbitacée ne serait tolérée. Sans aucune honte, Cassiopée releva sa longue robe, attrapa l'élastique de sa culotte et la fit tomber le long de ses jambes. Elle attrapa l'objet du délit avec son pied et la fit valser en l'air pour la rattraper. Elle la roula en boule après l'avoir montrée à Darla pour qu'elle constate la présence d'une citrouille sur le bout de tissu avant d'attraper la main de son ex pour y déposer la culotte.

Cette étape faite, Cassiopée rentra dans le petit appartement.

Darla fit une prière muette à tous les dieux. Elle n'allait jamais survivre. Cassiopée était là pour la faire tourner en bourrique, à ne pas en douter.

Enfin installées autour de la petite table ronde en osier, Darla se concentra sur la boule de cristal, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à Cassiopée qui était pourtant sa cliente.

\- Quelle est la question ? demanda Darla.

\- J'aimerais savoir si je peux avoir confiance et que mon projet est réalisable.

\- Il me faudrait plus de précision, tu le sais.

\- Je parle de mon avenir, si mon futur est positif, expliqua Cassiopée à contre cœur.

\- Tu veux vraiment rester dans un espace flou ?

\- Je ne vais pas non plus faire ton travail à ta place.

Darla s'étonna de la réaction de son ex. Elle voyait des volutes blanches de détermination, de l'inquiétude qui se reflétait à la surface et elle aperçut une sorte de boîte.

\- Tu as un trésor. Non, un secret. Tu as un espace que tu dissimules. Je vois aussi que tu prétends avoir de l'assurance dans ton projet, mais que cela est feint. Je vois aussi du danger.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vois un danger, un danger flou, c'est… attends, pose ta main sur la boule de cristal, un instant seulement et concentre toi. Arrête de freiner le processus. Je peux clairement lire dans les formes que tu luttes contre la lecture de ton avenir. Tu dois être franche.

Cassiopée frissonna. Elle était venue dans un but. Maintenant, elle craignait les réponses.

\- Mieux. Détends-toi. Pense à un moment heureux. Parfait, je… tu es amoureuse.

Darla se sentit lasse. D'un coup, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses émotions. Cassiopée était amoureuse. C'était la première fois que Darla arrivait à lire l'avenir de la jeune O'Neill. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir longtemps essayé. La veille de leur rupture, Darla avait fixé ce cristal, cherchant des réponses. Elle n'avait jamais pu découvrir quoi ce que soit. Ni amour, ni tendresse. Cassiopée était un mystère.

\- Tu es choquée.

\- Oui, avoua Darla.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais été amoureuse.

\- Pardon ?! Darla, c'est quoi ces âneries ?

\- Je le sais, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse. Je vais te dire un secret, Cassiopée O'Neill. Je connais tes cartes. Je connais le contenu de ta boule de cristal. Jamais je n'ai réussi à y trouver le moindre sentiment qui s'approchait de l'amour.

Cassiopée se pencha pour poser ses bras sur la table.

\- Tu m'as quittée pour ça ? Tu croyais que je ne t'aimais pas ?

\- On ne refait pas le passé, jeune serdaigle. Tu le sais.

\- Je me fous du passé. Je veux savoir si toi, tu as un jour cru que je ne t'aimais pas parce que tu lisais en secret mes cartes. Tu sais que tu es douée dans ta matière, tu es un prodige de la divination. Mais une fois que tes sentiments sont en jeu, tu oublies tout.

S'emparant d'un tarot sur la table, Cassiopée battit les cartes en rythme. Le silence de la pièce rendait les jeunes femmes nerveuses.

\- Je coupe en deux, main du cœur. Je sélectionne mon passé. Mon présent. Mon futur. Darla, voici mes cartes. Celles que j'ai choisies, pas celles que tu voudrais lire. Juste, celles qui parlent de moi. Je vais les retourner une à une, et tu vas les interpréter. Je ne dirai rien pour confirmer ou infirmer. Mais si tu as raison, je ferai quelque chose. Vendu ?

\- D'accord, répondit Darla qui se sentait perdre pied.

Cassiopée retourna son passé, puis lentement, elle retourna son présent et son futur.

\- Je t'écoute, voyante.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que je ne sais plus comment interpréter les signes quand je parle de toi.

\- Bonne réponse, fit Cassiopée en ôtant son pull et révélant le haut de sa robe.

Darla la fixa un instant sans comprendre.

\- Tu enlèves un vêtement quand j'ai raison ?

\- Oui, mais ta compréhension de mon comportement actuel ne te permet pas de m'enlever un autre vêtement. Concentre-toi sur tes cartes.

\- Tire une autre carte passé, présent et futur.

La lecture n'était pas plus simple suite au tirage.

\- Tu caches un objet. Depuis longtemps. Tu le caches parce que tu ne sais pas quoi en faire ?

\- Correct. Que me conseillent les cartes à propos de cet objet ?

\- Cette carte indique que tu devrais le donner. Pour qu'il puisse éclairer un lieu ? Est-ce que ça fait sens ? Darla avait l'impression d'être une débutante en lecture de cartes.

\- D'accord, si les cartes le disent. Voici.

Darla reçut dans sa main une bague. Une jolie bague ornée d'un saphir.

\- Darla, je t'aime. Je croyais au moment de notre rupture, quand j'ai accepté que tu me quittes, que je parviendrai à t'oublier et à revendre cette bague de fiançailles que j'avais achetée sur un coup de tête juste après Poudlard. Ce n'est pas le cas. Ne panique pas, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. Juste… un souvenir du passé. Tu feras de son avenir, ce que tu voudras. Cette bague est la tienne.

\- Tu m'aimes.

\- C'est une question ou une affirmation, Darla ?

\- Une affirmation.

\- Correct. Ce qui signifie que cette robe, bleue, va finir au sol. Et je vais me retrouver totalement nue, vulnérable et frigorifiée devant toi. À la seule condition que tu viennes et que tu reprennes ta place contre moi. Là où tu devrais toujours être.

Darla n'hésita même pas un quart de seconde et se releva pour aider Cassiopée à faire de même et lui voler un baiser. Merlin qu'elle lui avait manqué.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du fluff en approche !

Le parc qui accueillait le lieu de la cérémonie de mariage était immense, tout comme le manoir qui se trouvait au milieu. Ce qui arrangeait les affaires d'Alex Danvers. Du moins pour le moment. Sa longue robe bleue mettait sa silhouette en valeur, mais elle ralentissait énormément sa démarche. Elle était préoccupée et essayait de marcher aussi vite que possible.

Elle devait la retrouver, elle venait de la voir et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle ne devait pas se trouver dans le parc en ce moment même. Alex ne pouvait pas laisser un petit détail venir perturber la cérémonie. Même si elle aimait ce petit détail.

Enfin, elle l'aperçut. Elle s'approcha négligemment, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Te voilà donc. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser filer une seconde fois loin de moi.

Alex ne pouvait pas contenir son sourire de s'agrandir.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, tu le sais parfaitement et je ne le nie pas. Mais en fait, tu ne pourras pas m'amadouer, pas même avec ce regard en coin que j'aime tant.

Pour se donner plus de prestance, Alex posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Surtout pas le jour du mariage. Du coup, si tu promets d'être à mes côtés et de ne pas me laisser…

D'un bond, Nessie rejoignit sa maîtresse. Elle se comportait étonnamment bien et Alex se demanda si son dragon ne préparait pas un mauvais coup.

\- Pas d'entourloupe. Pas de flammèche. Pas de tentative de rôtir un invité. Pas de bêtise. Pas une.

Nessie s'envola pour venir se frotter contre le bras d'Alex.

\- Je suis sérieuse Nessie.

Un bruit de branchage sec qui se casse vint rompre le silence du parc. Nessie se précipita contre le nouveau venu avec enthousiasme.

\- Nessie ne froisse pas encore plus mon costume je te prie.

Nessie se recula, s'asseyant aux pieds de Winn.

\- Winn, aurais-tu enfin de l'autorité sur ce dragon ? plaisanta Alex.

\- J'essaie de pendre les intonations de ma douce épouse. Ça fonctionne diablement bien.

\- N'importe quoi, lui répondit Alex.

\- Je venais te voir en fait, Danvers. Comment ça va avec Maggie ? Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Ça va. Je suppose. Avec ses examens des derniers mois, elle n'était pas vraiment loquace et je ne l'ai pas encore vue aujourd'hui. Préparer deux mariées, c'est du sport, mon cher.

Winn leva les yeux au ciel, Alex en était encore au stade d'éluder les questions ? Non, il n'allait pas se contenter de bribes d'informations.

\- Je parlais amoureusement parlant. Nous sommes à un mariage. On ne peut que parler d'amour.

\- Je lui ai jeté une sorte d'ultimatum. De reprendre une relation ou de s'éloigner de moi.

Et elle persistait à éluder ses questions cette fourbe.

\- Danvers, je le sais, tu me l'as dit. J'attends des informations croustillantes. Des nouveautés, du baiser passionné, prends exemple sur Darla. Je l'a vue rouler un patin pas possible à Cassiopée.

\- Oui, eh ben, ses examens sont arrivés et je n'ai jamais eu ma réponse. Je me vois mal lui voler un baiser alors que potentiellement elle ne m'aime plus.

Alex redressa le nœud papillon de Winn. Il la couvait d'un regard tendre, beaucoup trop tendre pour ses nerfs mis à vif par le mariage de sa petite sœur.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, commenta Alex en ignorant délibérément le regard de son ami.

\- Alex… comment vas-tu ? Parle donc à ton plus fidèle ami.

\- Bien je suppose. Tant que le mariage ne commence pas. La revoir va probablement réveiller en moi un désir ardent et de la peur panique qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'a plus de sentiment. Et puis je vais éclater en sanglots devant ma Kara qui se marie dans une magnifique robe blanche et je vais faire la même chose devant Lena. Et ça va être des torrents de larmes de joie.

\- Alex… tu sais que tu es très mélodramatique parfois ? Ici c'est pire. De ce que tu m'en as dit… ta dernière discussion avec Maggie avait été relativement positive non ?

Alex fit une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Winn bien malgré lui, ce qui lui valut un câlin de Nessie.

\- Elle n'a jamais repris contact avec moi, objecta Alex.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais elle ne t'a pas rejetée.

\- Je l'ai obligée à ne pas me répondre. Elle n'en a pas eu la possibilité mais peut-être le pensait-elle. Je lui ai littéralement dit de ne pas me répondre, elle croit peut-être que je dois lui donner mon accord en fait…

\- Tu es ridicule Danvers. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. Ta petite-sœur a demandé en mariage sa copine et elle a dit oui.

Alex lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait enfin un ragot digne de ce nom qu'elle pouvait divulguer.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Kara a demandé à Lena de l'épouser après que Lena lui eut demandé de l'épouser. Pas avant.

Winn ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Impossible.

\- Possible. Et véridique. Ma petite serdaigle a été parfaite sur ce coup. Lena a offert un dessert à ma sœur dans sa pâtisserie en lui disant qu'elle était son ingrédient secret du bonheur. Lena est en fait une poufsouffle dans l'âme !

\- Je suis choqué. Et conquis également. C'est un sentiment assez étonnant mais pas désagréable. La bague était dans le gâteau ?

\- Même pas. En cerise sur… enfin en anneau sur la chantilly ou la ganache du gâteau.

\- Je suis trop nul pour les demandes en mariage, se plaignit Winn. Mon Iris a eu droit au simple genou à terre. C'était trop simple, non ?

\- Tu sais qu'iris vante les qualités de ta demande depuis des mois ? Une fois qu'elle boit un verre avec Cassiopée et moi elle en parle.

Winn en rougit de plaisir. Son sourire lui dévorait la moitié du visage.

\- Ça, c'est ma petite épouse adorée.

\- Je t'adore Winn. Surtout quand tu deviens niais.

\- On a un mariage à célébrer. Je ne peux pas être autre chose que niais. C'est physiquement impossible. Même Nessie va devenir niaise, hein ma petite boule d'écailles volantes.

Après avoir fait tomber Winn pour se coller contre lui, Nessie suivit docilement le duo jusqu'à la partie du parc où se déroulerait le mariage. Les premiers invités s'installaient déjà.

\- Bon. Winn à toute. Il faut que j'aille récupérer la mariée. La mienne du moins. Enfin, pas ma mariée mais celle dont je suis témoin, si ça fait le moindre sens. J'espère que Lena s'en sortira avec Maggie et Cassiopée.

\- Ma seule pensée sera que Lena doit avoir de la lingerie de dentelle, commenta le gryffondor en riant.

\- Winn… Si Iris t'entend…

\- Elle a entendu, confirma la rouquine en arrivant et en embrassant Alex. Je confirme. Cassi avait prévu un cadeau qui se portait. Bien entendu.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonnée de l'apprendre, commenta Alex.

\- Si tu veux de la lingerie, marie-toi. Cassi fera le reste.

Avant d'en entendre plus, Alex rejoignit sa sœur. Le sujet d'un mariage qui la concernait n'était pas du tout d'actualité. Et cela la faisait réfléchir plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Kara, Alex découvrit sa petite sœur dans une robe bohème délicate.

\- Alex ! Merlin soit loué. Nessie n'a rien brûlé ? Pitié, dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtise.

\- Non, la gronda sa grande sœur, elle n'a rien fait, femme de peu de foi.

\- Bien qu'elle garde sa flamme intacte jusqu'au mariage. Pour ma belle-famille. S'ils font un scandale… le moindre plus petit scandale, on les cuit !

Alex se retint de rire mais Lois le fit pour elle. La jeune maman portait une jolie robe pervenche et avait une tresse alambiquée qui mettait son beau visage en valeur.

\- Tu es bien vindicative pour une future mariée.

\- Oui. Désormais Lena est ma femme. Enfin presque. Du coup, brûlons-les si c'est nécessaire, conclut Kara dans un sourire très joyeux.

\- Prête ?

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Lois ?

\- Aussi. J'ai hâte de marier ces deux-là et de voir les Luthor brûler vif.

\- Lois ! la gronda Alex. Bon, Kara, maman est en bas et elle va te conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Lois et moi et Nessie aussi, nous t'attendrons là-bas. Tu es magnifique. Lena va tomber encore une fois amoureuse de toi.

Kara lui fit un sourire étincelant. Toute sa peur était en train de s'évanouir. Elle allait épouser sa meilleure amie. C'était irréel et tellement parfait, elle était à sa place.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se laissa guider par ses témoins et sa mère. Elle vit les regards souriants de l'assemblée et puis elle vit Lena et son monde s'arrêta. Elle ne voyait plus qu'elle, son sourire, sa peau légèrement dévoilée et sa robe blanche.

\- Je t'aime, fut la seule chose que Kara put prononcer quand elle retrouva près de sa future épouse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oublions un instant le monde chaotique qui nous entoure, retournons au stade des romances.

Lorsque Lena aperçu Kara, elle en oublia tout. Le cœur battant, elle ne pouvait que sourire niaisement. Elle n'écoutait absolument pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle et avec un certain étonnement elle constata qu'elle pouvait pratiquement voir des petits cœurs roses voleter autour d'elle.

Plus étrange encore, Kara semblait les voir elle aussi.

Lois fut cependant vite privée de sa baguette par une Alex hilare et les petits cœurs disparurent. L'assemblée riait de bon cœur.

\- Reprenons cette cérémonie, indiqua le mage marieur. Dans le calme.

Lena était toujours sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Fort heureusement, Maggie et Cassiopée veillaient au grain et la future mariée pouvait compter sur elles. Cassiopée la guida en lui expliquant quand elle devait parler et ce qu'elle devait faire. Maggie, elle, s'occupait de Lena en gérant sa traine et son voile. Elle récupéra même le bouquet de la mariée lorsque Lena dut signer le registre de mariage ou passer la bague au doigt de sa nouvelle épouse.

Lena était tellement envoûtée par Kara depuis leur première rencontre. D'une amitié sans faille, elles étaient tombées amoureuses. Et clamer cet amour par un mariage était la plus grande fierté de Lena. Elle n'allait jamais retomber de son nuage. Elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait doucement l'épaule.

\- Cassi, murmura-t-elle, je pense que ce que tu veux me dire peut attendre la fin de la cérémonie, non ?

Cassiopée semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

\- M'chou, le gentil monsieur qui vient de vous prononcer épouse et épouse a dit que tu pouvais embrasser Kara, l'avertit gentiment Cassiopée qui parlait assez fort pour que l'assemblée l'entende.

Lena était mortifiée.

\- Oups, pardon, fit Lena en rougissant.

Kara riait à moitié en l'embrassant, ce qui devait donner un spectacle pour le moins cocasse mais elle n'en avait cure. Lena, son épouse, était tout à elle.

\- Allez, viens épouse. Nous allons conduire nos invités au vin d'honneur ! Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, tu es distraite.

\- À cause de toi. Toujours à cause de toi.

Un mariage est une chose épuisante, devait découvrir Lena. Entre les invités à saluer, les mains à serrer, les bisous à distribuer, les discours à prononcer et la difficulté de se rendre seule au petit coin avec une robe aussi volumineuse, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Au début de la soirée, entre le plat et le dessert, elle trouva un coin tranquille juste derrière un rideau qui dissimulait l'immense gâteau de mariage. C'est là qu'elle installa son refuge improvisé. Elle avait besoin de calme. Non. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Elle essaya de deviner qui passait en repérant les chaussures et bas de robe qu'elle apercevait sous le rideau et enfin elle reconnut quelqu'un. Elle attrapa la main de Maggie pour l'entraîner avec elle.

\- Lena ?! s'exclama Maggie qui s'était attendue à voir Darla.

Lena lui fit un grand sourire et une petite danse ridicule.

\- Yep.

\- Tout va bien ? N'aurais-tu pas abusé du vin ?

\- Bien entendu. Tout va bien. Une mariée n'abuse jamais du vin. Ça tache. Ma robe restera immaculée, du moins, je l'espère. J'adore cette robe, je pourrais la porter tous les jours.

Maggie leva un sourcil circonspect.

\- Tu te caches… je ne suis pas certaine de te croire.

\- Je ne me cache pas, je voulais t'entraîner ici pour te parler. Et profiter d'une seconde de calme, j'avoue. Être le centre de toutes les attentions, c'est lourd, surtout quand on craint que sa propre mère ou son frère fasse un scandale d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Lois les a à l'œil. Et à la baguette. Comme Clark et Cassiopée. Ils ont monté une mission secrète avec Darla. Un truc ridicule du genre 'l'ordre de la jarretière de Lena'.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, je t'assure.

\- D'accord, en fait, pour en revenir à notre conversation, j'aimerais savoir, me détestes-tu de t'avoir sortie de ta forêt roumaine ?

Lena culpabilisait depuis des semaines à ce sujet, mais les préparatifs du mariage l'avaient un peu éloignée de cette discussion. Ou du moins, elle avait utilisé l'excuse du mariage pour éviter une conversation gênante.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Maggie un peu trop vivement. Peut-être au début, le choc de revenir, les regrets, la peur que mon secret soit dévoilé ou qu'on essaie de m'assassiner…

\- Tu ne plaisantes pas, c'est ça qui me fait d'autant plus peur.

\- Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que tu vois, en me tirant de ma tanière et en m'obligeant à revenir ici, tu m'as rendu ma vie et j'ai ainsi pu retrouver ma grand-mère et…

Maggie rougit, incapable de finir sa phrase. Ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas correct. Il n'était pas question de dire à haute voix que Lena lui avait rendu Alex. C'était faux. Maggie espérait sincèrement que cela serait le cas, mais elle ne pouvait pas vendre la peau du scroutt à pétard avant de l'avoir tué.

Lena n'était pourtant pas bête et comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu. Elle souriait niaisement, un peu comme Cassiopée.

\- Alex, tu allais dire Alex, fit la jeune mariée.

\- On peut dire ça ainsi.

\- Elle n'a que ce nom, enfin, c'est le seul qu'elle accepte de porter du moins. Je trouve son prénom entier très joli, mais je peux comprendre son envie. Donc, tu es heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Alex grâce à moi.

\- Oui, marmonna Maggie, un peu forcée par la situation.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours.

\- Dis plutôt que je n'ai jamais arrêté.

\- Alors pourquoi l'évites-tu depuis des mois ?

\- Je ne l'évite pas, pas du tout, nia Maggie tellement farouchement qu'elle donna instantanément raison à Lena. Je ne sais juste pas comment faire.

Lena avait un grand sourire.

\- Non, commença Maggie, oublie, je te vois venir.

\- Mais non.

\- Si, je te vois venir, tu ne m'auras pas.

\- Tu as double chance, nous sommes deux mariées, ce qui signifie deux bouquets de la mariée à attraper. Je te préviens par contre, Iris veut se remarier un jour pour le fun et Cassiopée et Darla sont capables de tout.

\- Tu sais que je ne ferai pas ça.

Avec un sourire en coin, Lena asséna le coup fatal :

\- Imagine qu'Alex se précipite pour l'attraper, tu auras l'air bien bête…

Un mouvement du rideau les fit sursauter. Une des serveuses de la réception venait de les rejoindre.

\- Pardon, je viens juste chercher le gâteau. Par contre, si je l'apporte en salle, j'ai besoin des deux mariées aussi.

\- Je vous suis, l'informa Lena avec un sourire. Maggie, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Le gâteau était le moment le plus attendu par Cassiopée et Darla.

\- Oh mon dieu, mon rêve se réalise, commença Cassiopée.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, acheva Darla en riant, tu ne parles par de voir Lena et Kara se débattre avec un couteau pour couper la première tranche.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça.

\- Tu parles d'avoir un gâteau de la pâtisserie de Lena qui fait ta taille.

\- Exactement.

\- Je sais au moins comment te convaincre de m'épouser du coup. C'est bon à savoir.

Kara et Lena venaient enfin de découper leur première tranche de gâteau, Kara avait un peu de crème sur la joue et Lena en avait sur les doigts. Tandis que tout le monde les applaudissait, un grand 'oui, oui, oui, je le veux' retentit dans la salle.

\- Veuillez rejoindre votre place et surtout ne laissez pas la témoin de mon épouse vous voler votre morceau, annonça Kara.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde tourne fou, moi je vous offre la fin de l'avent, en mode romance. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi depuis le début et qui m'ont laissé des messages. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs. On se revoit bientôt :)
> 
> Mille mercis à ma beta qui vous a sauvé de mes fautes de distraction.
> 
> Voilà, c'est avec émotion que je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre.

Alex dansait sur la piste de danse un pas moldu à la mode trente ans plus tôt. Iris suivait ses mouvements avec une grâce céleste et son cher époux, et bien, comme à son habitude, avait un style unique. Nessie courrait dans ses jambes dans le but de le faire tomber et Winn s'en amusait follement, il avait enfin une excuse pour danser aussi mal. Ils entamèrent une farandole avant que la musique change pour un slow.

Bien, il était temps qu'elle file. Danser seule un slow n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait envie de faire là de suite. Elle passa près des mariées, Kara avait un sourire niais qui correspondait en tout point à celui de son épouse et elle leur fit un compliment.

Lena lui précisa qu'elle avait mis de côté pour sa belle-sœur une part de gâteau et Alex fit une révérence pour la remercier.

\- Je l'ai vue partie vers le parc si jamais ça t'intéresse, lui glissa sa sœur avec un clin d'œil.

Kara était une indécrottable romantique. Et pour une fois, Alex avait également l'envie de l'être. Du moins, dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur son dragon. Nessie n'était plus avec Winn qui dansait désormais un slow endiablé avec son épouse. Iris était pieds nus et s'amusait comme une gamine.

Ce mariage n'avait que des bons côtés, se dit Alex. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre drame, pas la moindre fausse note et ils avaient tous ri de bon cœur à un moment ou un autre. Aucun accident de robe ou de costume n'était à déplorer non plus, ce qui était de l'ordre du miracle.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de la salle principale pour se diriger vers le jardin. Elle ôta ses talons aiguilles et soupira de bonheur en posant ses pieds nus à terre. Iris avait de bonnes idées.

Alex aperçut près du lieu de la réception du lendemain un éclat de flamme. Nessie ! Son dragon n'avait pas intérêt à brûler les décorations ou les tables !

Le vent de mai était un peu frais de nuit, avant de sortir, Alex chipa donc l'étole blanche en dentelle de sa belle-sœur et s'en couvrit les épaules. Elle espérait que les mariées ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur.

Elle s'avança dans la pelouse et s'approcha du lieu où il y avait eu des flammes. Elle trouva Nessie et Maggie, face à face.

\- Nessie !

\- Non, s'il te plaît, attends Alex. Je fais un essai.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama la serdaigle.

\- J'essaie de l'approcher.

\- Tu veux finir en rôti pour le repas de demain ? Je pense sincèrement que ma sœur a largement prévu assez pour nous tous, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nessie, recule.

\- Non, je veux tester une théorie. S'il te plaît. Une minute, maximum. Si je meurs grillée, tu mettras sur mon épitaphe que mes dernières paroles étaient « je suis née sorcière, je péris jambon ».

Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire et affirma au contraire d'une voix contrariée :

\- Margaret Eilis Hannay ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

\- Je la trouvais pourtant assez comique. Tu as un humour trop scientifique, je te l'ai toujours dit. C'est ton côté serdaigle.

\- Au moins, éloigne le bouquet de Kara que tu as attrapé, tu vas l'abîmer !

Maggie lui fit un sourire éclatant et avança d'un pas vers Nessie. Le dragon ne regardait plus Maggie, il fixait sa maîtresse. Alex supplia Nessie du regard de ne pas faire de bêtise.

\- Quelle théorie veux-tu tester, Maggie ?

\- Encore quelques secondes…

Maggie fit un pas, puis un autre et Alex respectait pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas le fait de ne pas s'interposer entre Nessie et Maggie.

Et Maggie posa enfin sa main sur la tête du dragon. Et Nessie ne bougea pas. Pas la moindre flammèche. Pas le moindre coup de tête.

\- J'avais raison.

Alex recommença à respirer. Elle tremblait encore de peur d'un accident.

\- J'avais raison. Hein, oui, dragon ? fit la gryffondor en frottant doucement les écailles de sa tête de dragon.

Nessie se redressa un peu pour regarder avec dédain Maggie.

\- C'était quoi ta théorie ? lui demanda Alex, piquée par la curiosité et encore sous le choc.

\- Qu'elle réagit en fonction de toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu m'as vue sur le pas de ta porte en plein hiver il y a quelques mois, tu as été tellement choquée que ton dragon voulait m'éliminer. J'étais une ennemie à abattre, après réflexion Maggie corrigea. À flamber plutôt.

La jeune gryffondor se redressa et tourna le dos à Nessie. Alex eut son rythme cardiaque qui s'accéléra, de peur que son dragon fasse une bêtise. Mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Elle ne m'attaque ou me menace que quand tu as peur de moi. Elle m'ignorait quand tu m'ignorais. Elle me suit quand tu es curieuse à mon sujet. Ton dragon te protège de moi. Ou du moins, elle le faisait. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Les épaules dénudées de Maggie étaient attrayantes. Voilà la seule pensée cohérente qu'avait Alex quand son ex la regardait comme ça. Avec un je-ne-sais-quoi dans les yeux qui voulait dire tellement de choses à la fois.

\- Depuis que je t'ai tout raconté sur les raisons de mon départ et de notre rupture, et que nous avons décidé que tu préférais que je réfléchisse à la suite de notre histoire, Nessie est indécise. Elle ne m'approche pas et ne me suit pas, mais son regard le fait. Elle me scrute avec une attention démultipliée.

\- Maggie… la supplia Alex.

\- Elle est indécise parce que tu es indécise, Danvers.

Alex en oubliait qu'elle était en robe de soirée et pieds nus au milieu d'une pelouse en pleine nuit. Elle ne voyait que Maggie.

\- Tu veux en venir où ?

\- J'ai eu ce bouquet, fit la gryffondor en l'agitant doucement. Je l'ai eu et je pense que Lena a tout fait pour que je l'attrape. Je pense même que son but était que nous nous retrouvions à terre en ayant essayé de l'attraper. Tu vois, un peu comme dans une comédie romantique où les protagonistes finissent de manière peu conventionnelle l'une sur l'autre.

Alex imaginait très bien sa sœur et sa belle-sœur manigancer un pareil truc.

\- Cela n'a pas été le cas.

\- Non, et j'en suis heureuse. Parce que je me voyais mal devoir te faire une déclaration devant toute la foule des invités d'un mariage qui n'est pas le mien et voler la vedette aux mariées. J'aurais plus imaginé ça de Darla et de Cassiopée. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elles seront fiancées dans l'année.

La serdaigle faillit rétorquer qu'elle était persuadée que cela était déjà le cas à son humble avis avant de de se rendre compte de son erreur.

\- Bref ? imposa Alex qui avait envie d'entendre Maggie parler d'elles, pas d'autres personnes.

\- Bref, je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser, Maggie envisagea que son propos n'était pas tout à fait correct, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je pense que tu m'aimes assez pour que ton dragon n'ait plus envie de me tuer. Et c'est le compliment le plus étrange que j'ai pu avoir depuis très longtemps.

Alex éclata de rire, une larme coulait pourtant le long de sa joue.

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé. Notre histoire a été épique. Notre première histoire a été épique, reprit à nouveau Maggie. Les cours de bienséance de tante Sophie et de grand-mère Prudence l'avaient entraînée à parler avec le mot juste. Et je ne voudrais pas la changer, pour rien au monde.

\- Mais ? Il doit y avoir un mais, s'il te plaît, plaida Alex qui craignait de voir Maggie repartir loin d'elle.

\- Mais je veux une deuxième histoire. Non, une seconde histoire. Parce que celle-ci, je veux qu'elle soit éternelle. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi, quand j'aurai cent ans parce que je réclamerai encore d'avoir un dragon qui m'ennuie pendant que je tente de lire le journal. Et quand bien même, tu craquerais sur mon sourire sans dents et tu me pardonnerais parce que tu m'aimeras encore et toujours.

\- Maggie, je pense que vivre dans les bois pendant autant d'années a un peu bousculé ta compréhension de ce qu'est une vraie déclaration d'amour.

La gryffondor lui fit le sourire le plus ravi du monde. Elle était ravie de la tournure de sa déclaration. Clairement, personne au monde ne pourrait faire mieux. La sienne était unique et particulièrement au poil. Enfin, à l'écaille, on parlait quand même de dragon.

\- Le plus important, c'est que tu saches que je t'aime, le reste importe peu. Je ne te promets pas qu'il n'y aura aucune dispute ni aucune tension. Je te promets juste de t'aimer. Et de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un me menacer de mort et m'éloigner de toi. J'enverrai directement Nessie et les deux éminents membres de ma famille lui régler son compte.

Alex avait le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Incapable de parler, elle frottait ses joues des larmes qui y coulaient puis elle sentit une pression forte sur l'arrière de ses mollets et tomba droit dans les bras de Maggie.

\- Nessie !

\- Ne la gronde pas, je pense qu'elle lit dans mes pensées, annonça Maggie avec un sourire de gamine.

\- Ta volonté de me faire tomber ?

\- Spécifiquement dans mes bras. Et sans danger. Ma volonté est non violente. J'avoue.

Alex se redressa mais resta proche, très proche de Maggie.

\- Maggie.

\- Oui ?

\- Ton chignon est défait.

D'un geste presque machinal, elle attrapa une longue mèche de cheveux bruns et la replaça derrière l'oreille de sa gryffondor. Elle avait envie de penser à elle dans ces termes. SA gryffondor. Sa gryffondor qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Mes tentatives pour approcher Nessie ont été assez sportives, je dois te l'avouer. Tu es arrivée au moment de la version la plus calme. Et je suppute que ta présence a permis la réalisation de ce miracle. Donc, il est possible que j'aie ruiné ma coiffure mais pas la robe, j'espère sincèrement que ma robe est toujours intacte. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et je ne tolérerais qu'une seule personne pour me l'enlever. Enfin, deux, si on me compte aussi dans l'équation en fait…

\- Veux-tu bien te taire ? demanda poliment Alex.

\- Oblige-moi, la défia Maggie, le cœur battant, elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps de ce moment qu'elle n'osait y croire.

Alex souriait presque aussi niaisement que sa sœur au moment d'embrasser son épouse. Il y avait juste quelques larmes en plus.

Le baiser était chaste, à peine quelques instants où leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin et Maggie recula sa tête en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

\- Alex, un instant. Juste une question, tu envisages de me courtiser officiellement ?

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? Enfin, à moins que cela ne soit pas assez clair comme ça ?

\- Un baiser est certes important…

Maggie se redressa et fit semblant de remettre sa coiffure en ordre, en vain. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et fit mine de réfléchir. La proximité d'Alex à quelques centimètres la déconcentrait mais elle s'amusait follement, comme une adolescente.

\- Juste, je veux dire, ce moment est clairement parfait pour un baiser, même pour plusieurs baisers, j'en ai extrêmement envie, mais je vais me faire copieusement interroger au petit déjeuner demain, aujourd'hui en fait, vu qu'il est sûrement minuit passé, et Sophie et grand-mère Prudence viennent aussi à la réception demain. Ça risque de jaser. Beaucoup. Moi une jeune fille innocente qui embrasse ou plutôt qui se laisse embrasser par une autre beaucoup moins innocente – en l'occurrence toi - dans les bosquets sans être avec un chaperon… fit Maggie de manière théâtrale.

\- Maggie !

\- Quoi ?

Maggie eut un sourire innocent et laissa Alex la faire taire d'un baiser puis d'un autre et encore un autre.

\- Tu sais, Alex, j'aime beaucoup te voir avec cette étole blanche, ça pourrait me donner des idées pour sauver mon honneur bafoué en ce moment-même, moi innocente…

\- Silence.

\- Je t'aime.

Alex était totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle fixa Maggie de ses grands yeux, l'espoir se lisant clairement sur ses traits.

\- Non, ne me réponds pas maintenant, fit alors Maggie. Tu me répondras quand tu seras certaine. En attendant, plus de baisers. Beaucoup plus.

\- Même en prenant en considérant ton honneur, comment l'as-tu décrit ? Alex fit une pause, elle rigolait déjà un peu. Ah oui, ton honneur bafoué, c'est ça ?

\- Alex, embrasse-moi.

Alex ne se fit pas prier. Même si elle aurait pu, elle le voulait tout autant.


End file.
